


Happy's

by Lullanallaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Emma - Freeform, F/F, brothel, regina - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullanallaby/pseuds/Lullanallaby
Summary: /AU\ Emma Swan s'ennuie derrière le comptoir de sa boutique. Mais c'était sans compter sur la venue de Régina Mills./OS\SQ/
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Happy Motors

**Author's Note:**

> OS transformée en Mini-Fic dont les chapitres ne sont pas à la suite dans le temps.  
> POV Emma

Emma était derrière le comptoir, feuilletant quelques pages d'un catalogue. Ennuyant, à en croire l'expression de son visage et sa main, accoudée au comptoir, soutenant son visage. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était même réellement en train de regarder.

Elle avait ouvert son magasin en milieu d'après-midi et personne n'avait encore franchit la porte. D'où l'ennui palpable de la jeune blonde. Et pourtant, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se lever le matin pour aller travailler… Quand il y avait du monde.

5 ans. 5 ans de bons et loyaux services pour ce SexShop en plein cœur de San Diego. « Happy Motors ». Elle avait été embauchée par M. Smith qui avait, apparemment, d'autres chats à fouetter que de tenir son entreprise. Il avait été surpris par ce bout en train. Du haut de ses 23 ans, elle semblait sûre d'elle. Et assez enjouée pour enrôler toutes les petites timides qui oseraient pousser les portes de son magasin.

Pourtant, aucune connaissance particulière dans le domaine. Elle apprit sur le tas. Soucieuse de bien faire son travail et ne pas se reposer sur les lauriers d'une femme pleine de vie et capable de le transmettre, elle avait lu chaque notice, de chaque objet ornant ses vitrines.

Et 5 ans plus tard, elle était là. Conseillant sur tous les articles qui se trouvaient dans le SexShop. Allant de la petite tenue très légère, voire quasiment inexistante aux sextoys en tous genres et films aussi bien érotiques que pornographiques.

Sauf aujourd'hui… Depuis 15 heures et l'ouverture du magasin, personne n'avait franchi les portes de la boutique. Et il était 18 heures…

Et elle avait quasiment terminé l'ultime catalogue trainant dans la boîte aux lettres…

Et elle était loin de s'attendre à la fin de soirée qui l'attendait.

C'est vers 19h30 que le téléphone de la boutique se mit à sonner. Le sourire se matérialisant sur ses lèvres, elle décrocha :

**\- Happy Motors, bonsoir ?**

**\- Bonsoir, vous êtes ?**

**\- Swan, Emma Swan, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

**\- Je souhaiterais avoir vos horaires de fermeture pour ce soir ?**

**\- Vers minuit, tout dépend du monde qu'il y aura.**

**\- Parfait, je viens de Playas de Rosarito, si je pars maintenant je peux être là d'ici une heure.**

**\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier ? Je peux commencer à sélectionner quelques petites choses.**

**\- Oui, je tiens une… une maison… un peu particulière. Je… je souhaiterais renouveler un peu la garde-robe de mes filles. Et aussi leur acheter quelques objets.**

Emma resta la bouche ouverte. Une maison close, c'était une première.

**\- Miss Swan ?** Lui intima la femme de redescendre sur terre.

**\- Oh oui, excusez-moi. Oui pas de problèmes, je vais regarder tout ça. Vous êtes Miss ?**

**\- Mills, Régina Mills. Je serai là vers 20h30, à tout à l'heure Miss Swan.**

**\- A tout à l'heure, Miss Mills.**

Emma posa le combiné sur son socle, toujours un peu la bouche ouverte.

Une maison close. Et une voix rauque et plutôt envoûtante. Une maquerelle. Et qui venait du Mexique. Exprès.

Emma se mit au travail et fit le tour du magasin. Prenant soin de regarder toutes les allées. Elle se dirigea dans un premier temps vers les sous-vêtements et tenues légères, voire plutôt cuirs & bottes à talon de 10 centimètres. Sélectionna quelques tenues puis prit la décision d'attendre cette fameuse Miss Mills pour choisir les accessoires. Qu'est-ce qu'une maquerelle d'une maison close pouvait bien avoir besoin ? Bon, des tas d'idées pouvaient lui venir en tête mais pas réellement assez précis.

Après avoir pris soin de tout poser sur la petite table au centre du magasin, elle repartit derrière son comptoir. Et attendit sagement.

C'est vers 20h45 qu'Emma entendit la petite cloche accrochée en haut de la porte du magasin sonner. Elle traînait dans l'arrière-boutique à trier les dernières livraisons. Quand elle entendit la cloche, elle lâcha tout. Prête à accueillir le dernier défi qui se présentait.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et ne vit personne.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé, jusqu'au moment d'apercevoir une tête brune se déambuler dans le rayon des sous-vêtements.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers la femme et l'aperçut de dos.

Elle aurait pu se faire des milliers de films et faire marcher son imagination des millions de fois pour se représenter la femme qu'elle avait eu au téléphone. Mais ce qu'elle vit dépassée de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer croire un jour.

Brune, une robe ? Une jupe ? Noire, qui restait au-dessus des genoux, des collants noirs qui rentraient dans des bottes en daim de la même couleur que le reste. Une veste rouge bordeaux parfaitement taillée. Et ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules.

Emma resta bouche bée mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'avalanche d'émotions qui la traversa quand la brune se retourna.

Elle planta ses yeux sur tout son corps. Traçant d'un regard désireux toutes les voluptés que celui-ci pouvait offrir. Elle toisa toute sa longueur et elle aperçut le plongeant de son décolleté puis sa bouche de la même couleur que la veste. Et enfin, elle remonta pour terminer dans ses yeux. Chocolat.

Yeux qui étaient bien évidement en train de la contempler en retour. Emma s'arrêta à nouveau sur la bouche de la brune qui, consciente de l'intrusion de la blonde sur son corps, lui adressa un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

Grillée. Elle baissa le regard, qui, comme par hasard, se plongea à nouveau dans l'orée de son décolleté.

**\- Miss Swan ?** Commença la brune.

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt, hébétée de la vue que lui offrait la brune.

**\- Plus haut, Miss Swan.** Elle attrapa le menton d'Emma pour lever son visage afin que leur regard ne se connecte.

**\- Excusez-moi... Miss… Miss Mills ?** Bredouilla Emma.

**\- Appelez-moi Régina.**

**\- Régina…**

**\- Je viens comme prévu. J'aurais besoin de quelques tenues et un stock d'accessoires.**

**\- Oui, bien-sûr. Je vous ai préparé quelques tenues sur la petite table là-bas.**

**\- Merci.**

Régina continua de fixer Emma, puis à son tour, baissa son regard sur le corps de la blonde. Elle regardait son jean bien serré et sa chemise à manches longues. Et plus la tête se baissait, plus Régina esquissait un sourcil plus haut que le deuxième et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Qui n'aurait pas interprété ce regard tel que le faisait Emma en ce moment même ?

Puis Régina brisa le silence.

**\- Je suppose que ce qu'il se passe en dessous est encore mieux. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.** Lui dit-elle tout en détournant le regard pour prendre dans ses mains ce qu'Emma avait sélectionné pour elle.

Elle regarda les deux tenues, une par une. Puis s'arrêta sur un ensemble noir et violet en dentelles.

**\- Avez-vous ma taille ?**

**\- Oui, voici.**

**\- Où puis-je l'essayer ?**

**\- Dans la cabine juste derrière.**

**\- Merci Miss Swan. Je vous appellerai si besoin.** Lui dit-elle avec insolence tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Emma sentit tout le bas de corps vibrer. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans tout son bas ventre. Elle venait tout juste de découvrir ce que pouvait représenter la tentation incarnée. Elle resta immobile, plantée en plein milieu du magasin. Sans rien pouvoir dire. Juste quelques secondes. Puis sorti de sa torpeur quand la brune l'appela.

**\- Miss Swan ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? J'aurais besoin de vos** _ **précieux**_ **conseils.** Sollicita Régina en insistant sur le mot.

**\- J'arrive tout de suite, Miss Mills.**

**\- Régina.** Répondit-elle d'un ton à la limite de l'autoritarisme.

**\- Régina.** Confirma Emma. Puis elle s'avança vers la cabine où se trouvait la brune. Et poussa le rideau, à la limite de l'asphyxie quand elle découvrit Régina dans les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ses bottes toujours présentes. Elle était en train de se regarder dans le miroir, prenant en coupe ses deux seins dans lequel le soutien-gorge semblait avoir été créé pour elle.

Emma tomba nez à nez en premier lieu avec le string de Régina, qu'elle portait par-dessus son collant. Parfaitement adapté à son fessier bombé. Et elle déglutit devant le spectacle.

Puis remonta le regard pour le planter dans celui de la brune à travers le miroir.

**\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?** Lui demanda t'elle en se retournant.

Et déglutit à nouveau en apercevant les deux tétons de la brune érigés sous le sous-vêtement en dentelle.

**\- C'est… C'est parfait.** Lui répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

**\- Vous trouvez ?** Lui demanda Régina en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

Emma se rapprocha doucement dans le dos de la brune puis passa ses bras sous ceux de la brune pour attraper doucement les armatures du soutien-gorge. Elle les bougeait délicatement, faisant bouger légèrement les seins de la brune par la même occasion. Régina fixait Emma à travers le miroir, qui elle, regardait les seins de la brune. Elle dirigea ses mains sur la surface des seins et les plaqua adroitement dessus en les pressant un petit peu. Toujours fixée sur les seins de la brune, Emma entendit un imperceptible gémissement sortir de la bouche Régina.

Sentant son intimité se réchauffer encore plus et se liquéfier légèrement, elle leva se regard pour le planter dans celui de Régina. Regard qui dura plusieurs secondes. Les mains statiques et le souffle court. Puis elle sorti de sa léthargie.

**\- C'est parfait, Miss Mills.**

**\- Régina.**

**\- Oui, Régina. Excusez-moi. Je… Je vous laisse essayer la deuxième tenue.**

**\- Merci, Miss Swan.** Répliqua Régina avec un sourire carnassier.

Emma repositionna le rideau de la cabine et repartit au centre de la pièce. Droite, fixe. Elle voyait sa propre poitrine se lever et se baisser dans des mouvements énergiques.

Elle entendait sa cliente se mouvoir derrière le rideau et imagina tout un tas de choses tellement pas catholiques qu'elle se demanda même comme une seule femme pouvait provoquer autant de paradoxes en elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'expulser tout l'air qui s'agglutinait dans ses poumons. Et laissa glisser un simple mais efficace petit « wow » dans la finesse de ses lèvres.

**\- Miss Swan ?**

Emma, incapable de répondre instantanément à la voix, pris quelques secondes avant de retourner prendre le rideau entre ses mains et le soulever.

Et le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle l'avait soulevé en apercevant Régina, vêtue d'un bustier noir avec une bande rouge en plein milieu. Elle reprit ses esprits et récupéra le rideau afin de le soulever à nouveau.

Elle vit Régina sourire, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait pu avoir sur la petite vendeuse.

**\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?** Gloussa-t-elle.

Un bustier, noir et rouge dont les lacets se liaient, le fermant, sur le devant. Un string portant les mêmes couleurs. Toujours les bottes en daim. Et les collants... Toujours... Qu'Emma se verrait bien arracher violement.

**\- Non, absolument pas… Hum… C'est… Hum… Ça vous va très bien.**

**\- Ce ne sera pas pour moi, mais je souhaite que mes filles se sentent à l'aise avec ce qu'elles portent. Et surtout que ça s'enlève facilement. Question de pratique.**

**\- Je comprends…**

**\- Si je vous demandais de me l'enlever, là maintenant…**

**\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple pour vous, j'ai l'habitude de le faire.**

**\- Vous avez l'habitude d'enlever les petites tenues de vos clientes, Miss Swan ?**

Emma sentant le rouge arriver sur ses joues, tenta de se justifier.

**\- Non, non... je ... on va dire que je teste quasiment tout ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin.**

Régina jeta un œil dans le magasin.

**\- Même ceci ?** Demanda Régina en lui montrant un stimulateur clitoridien rose, posé sur une étagère en face de la cabine d'essayage.

**\- Oui, effectivement. Ça aussi, Miss Mills.**

**\- Régina.**

**\- Oui, Régina.**

La brune regarda d'autres objets sur les étagères un peu plus loin, puis lui désigna un gode ceinture violet avec les harnais noirs.

**\- Ça aussi ?**

Emma suivi son index lui montrant l'objet en question.

**\- Oui, ça aussi. C'est mon rôle et mon travail de conseiller correctement.**

Régina la regarda, et en souriant ajouta :

**\- Intéressant…** Elle attendit quelques secondes puis ajouta. **Je vais donc enlever ce bustier seule.**

Plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle prit le rideau et le ferma devant une Emma médusée.

Elle se sentait autant coupable que paralysée.

Cette cliente était une bombe à retardement.

Elle voyait, sous le rideau, les bottes de Régina se lever puis se rabattre sur le sol en enlevant le string. Les bruits émanant de la pièce laissaient présager des lacets qui se défaisaient petit à petit.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le courage de rentrer dans la cabine et la prendre contre le petit banc qui s'y trouvait.

**\- Miss Swan ?** Appela Régina.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous m'apporter le gode ceinture violet que vous avez… déjà essayé…**

Et même si sa température corporelle ne cessait d'augmenter, elle obtempéra sur le champ.

Arrivant devant le rideau, elle se stoppa. Pouvait-elle le soulever ?

**\- Vous pouvez entrer.**

Emma souleva le rideau et déglutit : encore.

Elle portait son soutien-gorge. Rouge bordeaux. Ses collants au-dessus d'un string allant de pair avec le haut et ses bottes.

La brune prit le jouet dans ses mains et le posa sur le petit banc à l'angle de la cabine.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma nonchalamment… La fixant.

**\- Je suppose que ça ne vous dérangerait pas alors, de l'essayer à nouveau ?** Prenant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure.

**\- Je…**

**\- Vous qui avez l'air… dévouée avec vos clients.**

**\- Soyez plus directive.**

**\- J'aime qu'on sache ce que j'attends des autres sans que je n’aie besoin de le formuler.** Lui dit-elle en relevant ses mains derrière son dos.

**\- Et pourtant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous attendez de moi, Miss Mills.**

**\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réclamer. Et c'est déjà ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure en vous demandant de m'appeler par mon prénom.**

Emma entendit un petit bruit qui venait du dos de la brune et celle-ci mit deux doigts sur le centre de son soutien-gorge et dans un mouvement plein de grâce, l'envoya valser au sol.

Emma descendit son regard sur les seins de la brune. Et dans un geste lent, leva sa main pour aller effleurer son sein gauche de son revers, doucement, caressant le mamelon au passage. Les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux-ci. Et sentit la peau de la brune frémir. Elle leva ses yeux. Puis ne donna aucunement l'occasion à Régina de finir son long soupire lorsqu'elle saisit la nuque de Régina et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ne voulant laisser faire Emma, Régina pris instinctivement les rênes du baiser qui était loin d'être tendre. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient dans une passion qui aurait pu faire jaillir un volcan d'une lave incandescente. Les mains d'Emma avaient pris possession de la nuque de Régina appuyant son visage au plus proche.

Régina, elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise de la blonde. Trop habillée à son goût. Mais perdit très rapidement patience et pendant que les mains d'Emma commençaient à descendre sur les reins nus de Régina, elle arracha le reste des boutons.

Dans la violence du geste, Emma cessa tout mouvement de sa bouche sans pour autant les enlever. C'est à ce moment-là que Régina ouvra imperceptiblement la bouche et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de la lèvre supérieure de celle d'Emma, ouvrant les yeux. Juste pour voir les effets que cela pouvait avoir sur la blonde. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait raté ce spectacle.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts et tout ce qu'ils transmettaient n'était rien d'autre que de l'envie.

Toujours ouverts, toujours les lèvres collées sans les bouger, Emma susurra :

**\- Avais-je bien compris le message ?**

**\- Un peu tard, mais j'espère que vous saurez vous faire pardonner.**

Puis Emma, comme pour confirmer, ferma les yeux et laissa glisser sa langue au travers de la bouche de Régina. Qui elle resta immobile. Elle la fit glisser, en la caressant, sur celle de la brune, en l'enroulant. L'envahissant toute entière. Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui ne fit que réchauffer un peu plus l'entre jambe des deux femmes.

Régina commença à bouger la sienne, pour y répondre. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma la prit entre ses lèvres pour y exercer un va et vient humide. Sur plusieurs succions. Lentement tout en titillant le bout de langue de la brune du bout de la sienne.

La brune profita de l'attention que la vendeuse avait sur sa langue pour poser les mains sur sa taille, découverte par la chemise, déchirée, ouverte. Ce qui la fit frissonner. Elles cessèrent à nouveau le baiser et Emma parti exploser le cou de sa cliente en mordant, titillant chaque morceau de peau libre. Jusqu'au lobe d'oreille. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais l'entendit émettre un soupire qui aurait pu la consumer sur place. Et pourtant, elle se dit que ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sensation qu'elle aurait quand elle la ferait jouir. Si tant est qu'elle la laisserait faire.

Régina repris un peu ses esprits et entreprit d'enlever la chemise d'Emma. Puis la jeta au sol sans que l'autre ne cesse jamais de dévorer son cou. Laissant des traces de dents plus qu'évidentes.

La laissant faire, elle passa ses deux mains derrière le dos d'Emma pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Elle prit les bretelles sur les épaules de la blonde et la faisant se reculer, elle lui ôta de manière autoritaire et certaine.

Leur regard se croisa mais dans un temps minime avant que Régina, haletante, la plaque contre le mur du fond de la cabine. Elle commença à lui dévorer la bouche des manières les plus sensuelles et brutales possibles. Lui passant les mains sur le corps, comme pour en prendre possession tout en entier.

Emma, elle, se laissait dévorer, les mains derrière la nuque de sa cliente. Hypnotisée, incapable de faire geste devant leur envie exacerbée.

Elle émit un gémissement contre les lèvres de Régina lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains descendre le long de son abdomen jusqu'à buter contre la ceinture et la limite du jean. Et la sentit sourire.

Régina ne se posa aucune question et enleva la boucle de la ceinture dans un bruit de métal qui résonna de pair avec les respirations rapides à l'intérieur de cette cabine d'essayage.

Régina cessa d'embrasser Emma et la regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair, lentement.

**\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?**

**\- Peut-être devriez-vous vous faire à l'idée que vous risquez de vous noyer.**

Régina, de ses deux pouces, prit le jean des deux côtés des hanches. Un sourire carnassier. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**\- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de vous.** Lui dit-elle en descendant d'un geste brusque le jean.

Une fois fut fait, toujours les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle lui leva les jambes une par une afin de lui enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et le slim.

Emma, ne se sentant plus prise au piège par la brune, commença à prendre ses aises et se dégager des bras de Régina qui ne mit pas 1 seconde à la replaquer au mur.

**\- Miss Swan, ne dit-on pas que le client est roi ?**

**\- Si, effectivement.**

**\- Considérez moi donc comme votre Reine et cessez de croire que vous avez le dessus. Ne bougez plus.**

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle envahit plus de raison l'espace vitale de la blonde et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Surprise, Emma cessa de bouger.

**\- Regardez-moi.** Lui intima Régina.

Emma obéit. Insensée. Les bras le long de son corps. Et ne quitta pas ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle sentit une main de la brune se coller au mur, à droite de son visage, ni même quand son autre main, arrivée entre ses deux seins, descendit lentement le long de son ventre, son abdomen, pour aller buter sur l'élastique de son boxer. Mais ne pas s'arrêter là.

Elle franchit l'élastique le plus lentement possible faisant perdre plus d'un battement de cœur à sa vendeuse. Et ne s'arrêta pas non plus au mont de venus. Elle frôla toute la longueur de son sexe sans jamais vraiment s'y appuyer.

Emma, dont tous ses réflexes lui échappaient, ferma les yeux.

Mais Régina éloigna de quelques millimètres, toujours dans le boxer mais plus proche du sexe d'Emma.

**\- J'ai dit, regardez-moi.** Insista la brune sur le ton autoritaire qui lui allait si bien.

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Brisée par le désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre. Ses doigts collés sur le mur derrière et dont les extrémités commençaient à devenir blancs.

**\- Bien. Je vous conseille de les laisser ouverts si vous souhaitez que j'aille vérifier vos dires sur votre humidité potentielle.**

Emma déglutit. Surtout lorsque Régina posa sa main. Surtout lorsqu'elle écarta ses grandes lèvres de son pouce et son annulaire. Geste qui s'avéra inutile tant l'humidité de la blonde fit glisser les doigts des grandes lèvres pour revenir à leur point initial.

**\- Vous ne m'avez pas menti. J'espère que vous entendre jouir sera autant à la hauteur que vous toucher.**

La seule et unique pensée d'Emma était pour le peu de secondes qu'elle tiendrait lorsque la brune arrêterait de la faire languir. Elle en serait témoin dans quelques secondes.

Régina réitéra son geste, de son pouce et son annulaire, cette fois, non prise au dépourvu par la cyprine envahissante de la blonde. Et d'un geste expert, posa son index et son majeur dans les replis de l'intimité de la blonde qui ne mit pas 1 seconde avant de gémir, peut-être un peu plus fortement que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Mais ne lâcha pas le regard, rempli de désir, de la brune.

Elle commença à caresser de bas en haut et de haut en bas, toute la longue du sexe d'Emma en ne cessant de la regarder perdre pied. La vendeuse soutint son regard quelques secondes. Mais n'en pouvant plus, elle attrapa la nuque de sa cliente et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

S'en suivit un baiser endiablé, ponctué de gémissements qu'Emma ne réussissait à réfréner. Les lèvres et les langues dansaient dans un ballet qui aurait pu faire pâlir « Le lac des Cygnes ». Elles se dévoraient, elles s'appartenaient et ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Régina ne cessait pour autant ses caresses puis délogea le clitoris de la blonde déjà gonflé par un plaisir certain. Elle commença à le caresser de ses deux doigts, doucement. Puis alternant parfois plus rapidement. Emma, sa langue toujours dans la bouche de la brune, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ne se sentait plus du tout capable d'étouffer le moindre son qui sortait de sa bouche.

La cliente savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et c'était rendre folle Emma.

Alternant des cercles et des petites pressions lorsqu'elle prenait le clitoris entre ses deux doigts experts.

Régina cessa le baiser sans pour autant cesser ses douces caresses dans le boxer de la blonde. Elle la regardait, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, les jambes flageolantes. Régina, dont la main était restée collée au mur près du visage d'Emma, enroula son bras derrière sa taille pour l'aider dans son lâcher-prise. Puis approchant ses lèvres de ses oreilles :

**\- Vous allez jouir, Miss Swan ?**

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit, juste un râle de plaisir qui alla se loger directement dans les reins de la brune.

**\- Parce que j'ai très envie de vous entendre jouir…** Dit-elle tout en continuant ses caresses sur le clitoris de la blonde. **Vous avez perdu votre langue ?** Insista-t-elle alors qu'Emma se faisait violence pour ouvrir les yeux et transpercer les yeux chocolat. **Ce serait dommage… Elle pourrait m'être d'une très grande utilité.**

**\- Vous ne perdez… rien… pour… attendre…** Réussi à balbutier Emma. Devenant de plus en plus sensible aux doigts qui agitaient sa boule de chaire.

**\- Oh… Est-ce sensé me faire peur ?** Gloussa Régina en cessant toute activité manuelle.

Reprenant ses esprits face à l'arrêt brutal d'une jouissance en devenir, Emma la regarda, les mains toujours plaquées contre le mur derrière elle, elle allait commencer sa phrase… Mais uniquement la commencer.

**\- Non, je…**

Mais ne put la terminer quand les deux doigts de Régina glissèrent avec une facilité déconcertante dans le sexe d'Emma, ce qui provoqua en elle, un gémissement qui s'entendit dans tout le magasin.

Si facile, si humide, si chaud.

Régina resta statique quelques secondes, temps qu'elle donna à Emma pour reprendre son souffle. Perdue entre les quelques coins de son cerveau qui ne réussissaient plus à s'irriguer.

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit finalement les yeux, la brune comprit qu'elle lui sommait de commencer la torture. Mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se produisit.

Régina retira sa main, glissant contre les parois. Puis la retira du boxer. Et dans un geste plus qu'érotique, l'apporta à sa bouche, sous les yeux médusés de la vendeuse.

**\- Délicieuse…**

Régina retira les doigts de sa bouche puis se recula pour aller s'assoir sur le petit banc de la cabine. Décala précautionneusement le gode ceinture pour ne pas qu'il les gêne. Et avec son index, elle somma à Emma de la rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à califourchon sur elle, les jambes, de part et d'autre de la brune, les genoux posés sur le banc. Lui laissant une vue plus qu'explicite sur le sexe d'Emma qui n'attendait que la suite d'une promesse délaissée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Et elle entra dans son intimité aussi facilement que la minute précédente. Toujours avec l'index et le majeur. De son autre main, elle fit le tour de la taille d'Emma pour la soutenir. Et commença ses vas et vient d'une lenteur déconcertante. Un, puis deux, puis trois.

Se sentant déjà perdre pied, Emma s'accrocha dans le cou de Régina. Et approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de la brune pour y laisser échapper un gémissement qui ne fit qu'exciter la brune et accélérer les vas et vient.

Le serpent qui se mord la queue. Plus Régina accélérait la cadence, plus Emma criait dans ses oreilles et plus elle avait envie d'accélérer.

L'odeur de la pièce n'était plus que sexe.

Et les 4 coins de la cabine d'essayage assistaient à un déhanchement frénétique de la blonde sur la main intrusive de la brune. Seuls les cris d'Emma et les bruits liquides venant de son sexe animaient l'espace.

**\- Maintenant, je veux vous entendre jouir, Miss Swan.** Lui susurra-t-elle.

Et elle ne se fit pas prier.

La brune sentit les parois de son vagin se rapprocher autour de ses doigts. Elle était à présent l'unique présence dans son intérieur. Plus aucun vide ne subsistait.

Emma se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et d'un geste qu'elle ne maîtrisa pas, enserra le cou de Régina et se mit à crier douloureusement son prénom l'orgasme la frappa, d'une violence inouïe. La brune descellera ses mouvements sans les arrêter. Accompagnant chaque soubresaut de la blonde qui n'arrivait plus à respirer. La serrant de plus en plus dans ses bras dans un mouvement involontaire. Puis Régina cessa les mouvements et en retirant ses doigts, lui murmura à l'oreille :

**\- Je savais que je réussirais à vous faire dire mon prénom.**

Emma ne répondit pas, esquissant uniquement un sourire dans le cou de Régina. Trop épuisée pour quoi que ce soit.

Régina attendit quelques secondes encore et une respiration plus régulière d'Emma pour bouger un peu. La blonde releva son buste et entreprit un baiser si brûlant que Régina sentit son entrejambe ne devenir qu'un jaillissement de lave. Et elle ne perdit pas trop de temps avant d'envahir la bouche de la brune avec sa langue intrusive et délicate. Baiser qui parut durer des heures. C'est à bout de souffle qu'Emma cessa ce baiser et se leva brusquement des genoux de la brune.

Continuant de la regarder fixement, elle saisit le gode ceinture à côté de sa cliente et toujours droit dans ses yeux, leva une par une ses deux jambes pour enfiler le harnais. Bouclant la lanière avec un air de défi dans le regard, qui excita encore plus la brune.

Une fois fut fait, la brune, assise au bord du petit banc, se saisit du phallus de sa paume et imita les mouvements d'une masturbation qui laissa pantois Emma.

**\- Retourne-toi.**

**\- Excusez-moi, Miss Swan ?** Lui fit elle répéter.

**\- Retourne-toi.**

Régina stoppa ses mouvements. Se leva. Puis se mit de dos. Obéissante.

Emma posa ses mains sur son dos dénudé. Puis, l'effleurant dans un geste doux. Passa ses deux bras de chaque côté de Régina et vint lui caresser le ventre, d'une lenteur invraisemblable. Elle mit son menton sur l'épaule droite de la brune. Celle-ci en profita, de son bras droit, d'attraper la chevelure blonde et, en tournant sa tête, de l'embrasser vertigineusement.

Puis les mains de la vendeuse se baladèrent sur son corps. Pour terminer sur ses seins.

Elle les prit en coupe et utilisant son index et son pouce, elle fit rouler les tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement loin d'être inaudible. Même masqué par leur baiser qui ne cessait de faire augmenter la température déjà bien présente.

C'était sans compter le phallus, logé entre les cuisses de la brune, légèrement écartées. Et même si le collant et le string étaient toujours sur elle, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son intimité lui faisait bouger les hanches, comme pour s'y accrocher.

Emma continua la torture sur les seins, les faisant rouler, les malaxant, les caressant sans jamais s'interrompre. Emma sentait ses propres téton, collés au buste de sa cliente, s'ériger. Le frottement qu'ils subissaient lorsque la brune bougeait ses hanches, trop excitée, ne faisait qu'accroître sa propre excitation.

Régina cessa le baiser et ordonna :

**\- Ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps.**

Emma sourit. Et tandis que sa main gauche continuait les caresses sur son sein, la droite commençait à descendre imperceptiblement vers le sud. Cogna contre le collant, passa dessous sans difficultés et cogna à nouveau contre son string… qui passa sans difficultés non plus, dessous.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'écarter les grandes lèvres de la brune pour déjà sentir toute l'humidité qui y était. La brune émit un léger gémissement lorsqu'Emma passa sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Des longues minutes à attendre ça. Elle délogea le clitoris facilement, déjà bien gonflé.

S'en suivit du baiser qui reprit, vital. Presque indécent. Elles se consumaient. Leur langue dansaient avec frénésie. Régina tenait la chevelure d'Emma tandis que celle-ci ne cessait de caresser la boule de chaire. Avec tout autant de frénésie. Elle explorait l'intimité de la brune avec une ferveur à toute épreuve. Le phallus faisait autant de merveille. Les gémissements couvraient le silence de la cabine et Emma remercia qui de droit de n'avoir aucun client aujourd'hui.

Régina laissa passer un râle plus fort que les autres et Emma comprit que la jouissance était proche. Elle stoppa tout mouvement. Net. Et devant le désarroi de la brune, dit :

**\- Non.**

**\- Non ?** Lui répondit-elle désarçonnée. Haletante.

**\- Penche toi et tiens-toi au banc.**

Elle obtempéra. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

**\- Pose ton genou droit sur le banc.**

Avec tout autant de ferveur, elle obéit.

Emma prit le collant entre ses deux mains et d'un geste brusque, le déchira en plein milieu. Et pour sceller ses intentions, prit le string de sa main gauche et le décala sur le côté. Rien de plus érotique que la vision du sexe de la brune, luisant d'excitation, ouvert, rien que pour elle.

Tenant toujours le string de la main gauche, elle saisit le phallus de sa main droite et le mit à l'entrée du vagin. Retenant sa respiration et n'osant plus bouger. Elle aurait pu exploser d'un orgasme tellement cette vision l'excitait.

Régina dû comprendre la bataille intérieure d'Emma, et d'un mouvement terriblement lent, s'enfila d'elle-même sur le sexe en plastique. Glissant aisément, et soupirant de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne puisse plus rien voir du phallus. Entièrement prisonnier de son bourreau. Incapable de savoir de qui, l'une des deux, prenait le plus de plaisir.

Puis, plus un mouvement.

**\- Vous avez intérêt à me baiser prodigieusement**. Lui dit-elle, la tête retournée et fixant Emma. **Montrez-moi à quel point votre expérience ici vous est utile.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retira doucement mais laissa le faux gland à l'intérieur. Et dans un geste brusque, rentra à nouveau en prenant tout l'espace. Une fois, deux fois. Puis trois fois. Tout autant de fois que les cris de la cliente.

**\- Continuez.** Ordonna-t-elle. **Plus vite. Plus fort.**

Emma posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Régina. Et commença la course effrénée.

Des vas et viens rapides mais entiers. Jusqu'à ne plus le voir.

Emma regardait le phallus entrer et sortir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le voyait devenir luisant et plus que liquide au fur et à mesure que la brune ne pouvait retenir ses cris.

**\- Bon sang, Swan !** Implorait-elle.

Elle lâcha les hanches pour se pencher de tout son long. Et ce fut elle qui gémit quand ses tétons rencontrèrent le dos devant elle.

De sa main gauche, elle attrapa le sein pour le malmener comme elle avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Et de sain main droite, tout en continuant les allers-retours du phallus, attrapa de son pouce et son index le clitoris de la brune, prêt à éclater tellement il était gros.

Il ne fallut pas 30 secondes à Régina pour exploser dans un orgasme aussi intense que bouleversant.

**\- Bon sang !** Criait-elle, impossible de tenir sur ses mains, elle y posa les coudes.

Forçant Emma à relever son buste et poser ses mains délicatement sur son dos.

Puis elle ralenti ses vas et viens sans les arrêter pour accompagner Régina jusqu'au dernier frisson. 1 seconde, puis deux. Puis encore quelques-unes.

Jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Rien d'autre que leur respiration.

Elle se retira alors. Et pendant que Régina, dans un dernier effort, s'allongea sur le peu de place que proposait le banc, Emma retira le harnais et le posa par terre, à côté des petites tenues que la brune avait essayé quelques minutes plus tôt.

La tête allongée, Régina tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Emma sentait sa cyprine couler le long de ses cuisses, tellement absorbée par la jouissance de Régina.

Et avant que celle-ci ne reprenne contact avec la réalité, elle approcha dangereusement de son visage.

Et alors qu'elle sentait Emma tout proche, elle rouvrît les yeux. Et la dernière vision qu'elle eut, c'est le sexe d'Emma se baisser sur sa bouche.

Prenant le défi au sérieux, elle planta, sans crier gare, sa langue dans l'antre de la blonde. Surprise. Ou pas. Emma gémit longuement. Comme soulagée de sentir enfin quelque chose là où elle avait tant besoin.

Elle profita quelques instant la vue qu'offrait la brune allongée, les jambes dans le vide. Les collants déchirés et le string légèrement décalé. Sexuel et érotique étaient les mots adéquats. Elle prit de ses deux mains chaque sein et arracha un petit cri quand elle sentit les lèvres de Régina se refermer sur son clitoris plus que sensible. Et la sentant la dévorer, elle en profita pour faire rouler les tétons de la brune entre son pouce et son index. Qui grognant de plaisir, fit trembler le sexe d'Emma.

Sachant pertinemment que ce cela ne durerait pas longtemps, elle trouva une diversion pour ne pas venir trop vite. Et colla son corps le long de celui de la brune.

Et à bonne hauteur, elle écarta ses jambes d'un geste fluide.

Avant d'y plonger sa langue. Ses deux mais dans le creux des genoux de Régina.

Régina lapait, alternait succions et pénétration. Parfois arrêtée par les coups de langues répétés sur son clitoris qu'Emma malmenait gentiment.

Chacune gémissant, chacune tremblant.

Et chacune dévorant.

Les respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées. Les langues se déliaient et visitaient tous les coins possibles et inimaginables.

Emma enferma le clitoris de Régina entre ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue, le titillait, alternant l'appui et le frôlement. Régina, elle, de ses deux mains, écartait les grandes lèvres de la blonde pour plonger sa langue plus profondément encore.

Si elles n'avaient pas eu leur bouche aussi occupée, elles auraient crié tant l'ivresse et la tension étaient à leur apogée.

Emma sentit son orgasme prendre le dessus sur son corps doucement. Et Régina le ressentit à sa langue qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme sur son sexe. Elle accéléra alors le mouvement et donna quelques coups de langue bien placés sur le clitoris. Puis encore quelques-uns. Et elle entendit Emma, la tête toujours entre ses cuisses, étouffer ses cris quand l'orgasme la submergea.

La brune continua, quelques secondes, de laper les conséquences de l'orgasme. Doucement, pour apaiser les violents spasmes qui habitaient son corps.

Emma se faisant certainement violence, Régina ne mit pas 1 seconde avant de sentir à nouveau sa langue se mouvoir entre les replis de son antre.

Le torturant. Le lapant. Jouant avec les petites lèvres. Puis le clitoris.

Elle emprisonna Emma de ses deux mains sur son dos. Les plantant dedans de ses ongles manucurés.

Puis l'extase.

Ce fut à son tour de rejoindre le septième ciel dans un cambrement et un cri assourdissant.

**\- Swan !** Hurlait-elle en mettant sa tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir besoin de réfréner son cri.

Emma, souriant contre le sexe de la brune, passa sa langue sur la totalité de l'antre plusieurs fois. Le temps que la tempête se calme. Le temps que les soubresauts de Régina se fasses plus discrets.

Le temps qu'elles réalisent qu'elles pouvaient à nouveau respirer.

Elles restèrent comme ça, quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes.

Usées, vidées.

Quelques secondes de répit et chacune retourneraient à leur vie.

Quelques secondes encore…

Puis Emma se releva et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Elle récupéra ses vêtements au sol puis commença à s'habiller devant la brune souriante qui se redressa et s'assit.

**\- Vous allez tenir le reste de votre journée ?** La nargua-t-elle.

Emma se retourna pendant qu'elle attachait son soutien-gorge.

**\- Difficilement, mais au moins j'aurai de quoi rêvasser.** Répondit-elle.

Régina imita et Emma et commença à se rhabiller.

**\- Je suis ravie de constater que votre marchandise est de bonne qualité.** Le regard plein de sous-entendus.

**\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu.** Répliqua Emma en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La blonde sortit la première de la cabine. Et se dirigea derrière le comptoir.

Puis la brune la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Et remercia la robe qui empêchait de voir le collant tout déchiré.

Emma regarda la brune faire un tour dans le magasin. Puis revint vers le comptoir avec 15 boites du gode-ceinture violet et une vingtaine de sous-vêtements du même style des essayages, qu'elle posa dessus.

**\- Je vous prends ça.**

Emma scanna tous les articles et lui annonça le prix.

**\- Ça vous fera 1100 Dollars.**

Régina leva les yeux de son porte-monnaie. Sa Carte de crédit dans la main.

**\- La qualité n'a pas de prix, Régina.**

Elle accorda le bénéfice du doute puis lui donna sa carte.

Emma encaissa et rangea le tout dans un grand sac.

Régina récupéra sa carte et la rangea. Elle récupéra le sac et soutient le regard de la blonde dans un moment qui leur paru interminable.

**\- Au revoir, Régina.**

**\- Au revoir, Emma.**

Régina fit volte-face puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

La petite clochette sortant Emma de sa léthargie, les yeux rivés sur le fessier de la brune.

Et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle partit.

Et c'est avec ces souvenirs qu'Emma reprit la lecture de son catalogue.


	2. Happy Brothel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Emma

Emma marchait depuis des heures.

Des heures à tourner en rond, à se demander si elle avait pris la bonne rue, tourné au bon carrefour. À se demander si l'adresse était finalement la bonne.

Elle s'était garée sur un petit parking qui se trouvait sur l'avenue principale.

Si elle en croyait internet, l'endroit qu'elle cherchait était là, du moins, pas trop loin.

Mais tout ce qu'elle apercevait, c'était à quel point cette ville était semblable à toutes celles qu'elle avait visitées jusque-là. Elle qui pensait se retrouver dans une ville Mexicaine touristique, elle en fut presque déçue.

Cette ville n'était pas à la hauteur.

Pas à SA hauteur.

Le patron d'Emma l'avait forcée à prendre quelques jours de congés. N'étant pas adepte des voyages et/ou repos-canapé pendant que l'ennui s'insinuait dangereusement en elle, elle attendait toujours que M. Smith les lui impose, quand elle n'avait plus le choix. Il ne cessait de lui dire que c'était ça ou rien, qu'il ne les lui paierait pas. Elle en était presque tentée, mais après tout, des personnes s'étaient battues pour avoir le droit aux congés payés.

Alors à contre cœur, elle finissait toujours par prendre ses congés, elle prenait sa voiture et partait quelques jours pour visiter la côte Californienne, montant parfois dans l'Oregon.

Mais pas cette fois.

Quand M. Smith lui fit la même menace, elle rentra chez elle et se posa dans son canapé, gobant les émissions télévisées et ses pots de glace Häagen Daz à tous les parfums possibles et inimaginables. Du moment qu'elle pouvait se sentir déprimée, à la limité de la comédie romantique.

Elle s'endormit dans la chaleur de l'été pour se plonger dans ses rêves. Et quand elle s'éveilla ce matin-là. Elle ne se souvenait que d'une chose.

Elle avait rêvé d'elle. 29 jours s'était écoulés depuis sa visite. Alors, bien sûr qu'elle avait trouvé sa destination de vacances.

Elle s'était renseignée sur internet, avait cherché toutes les adresses possibles puis à force de fouiner, chercher, elle avait fini par trouver l'endroit qu'elle voulait. Celui-là et pas un autre. Elle était sûre de l'y trouver.

 **\- Excusez-moi ? Je cherche l'avenue Morelos, s'il vous plaît ?** Emma finit par demander son chemin à un monsieur qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Elle s'était aidée jusque-là de son GPS, mais sa batterie avait fini par lâcher.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?**

**\- Excusez-moi ?** S'étonna Emma.

Emma resta bouche bée. Est-ce que tous les habitants de cette ville étaient comme ça ou est-ce qu'elle était tombée sur la seule personne à qui il n'aurait pas fallu demander…

**\- Il n'y a que des bars et des putes dans cette rue. Et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir envie de vous en taper une. A moins que vous en soyez une ?**

**\- J'en sais rien, à vous de me le dire ?**

**\- Vous avez toute la même gueule.**

**\- Ok, bonne fin de journée Monsieur le misogyne.**

Emma s'en alla au pas de course en entendant l'homme continuer de bougonner des choses incompréhensibles. Mais elle se dépêchait. Après tout, elle ne connaissait personne ici, et encore moins la réputation de cette ville.

Quand bien même elle était une prostituée, elle était libre de l'être, non ?

Pourtant, le soir commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. La nuit tombait doucement et elle arriva devant un panneau avec écrit le nom de l'avenue qu'elle avait mis près de 2 heures à trouver.

Avenue Morelos. Et elle cherchait le n°3.

Quand elle arriva devant la bâtisse, elle était à l'image de la femme qu'elle avait rencontrée.

Charismatique et attrayante.

Le genre de bâtisse où chaque pierre posée n'était qu'une envie de plus à y entrer. Ça ne paraissait pas du tout être ce que c'était. Ça ne paraissait rien du tout d'ailleurs.

Elle resta ici, quelques minutes à regarder l'endroit.

Entrer. Ne pas entrer. Entrer. Ne pas entrer.

Et la retrouver ?

Emma se souvenait de tout. De son coup de téléphone en premier. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait, le temps de faire la route, qu'elle avait besoin de vêtir ses filles, de trouver de nouveaux objets.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la boutique et qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler tout son corps. Quand elles avaient commencé, à ce moment-là, un jeu de séduction dont Emma n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

Et quand la brune aux yeux chocolat n'avait fait d'elle qu'une bouchée de pain, avant de repartir, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et pourtant, ses deux orgasmes avaient pu attester le contraire. Les jambes flageolantes d'Emma tout le long du reste de sa journée de travail, aussi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes arriver derrière elle et la bousculer.

 **\- Eh ! Vous êtes en plein milieu du chemin !** Dit l'un des deux hommes.

 **\- Excusez-moi.** Répondit-elle automatiquement, en se décalant. Elle les regarda monter les 3 petites marches qui la séparait de la fameuse bâtisse.

Ils frappèrent à la porte puis une femme leur ouvrit. Une femme qui semblait les connaître et qui les laissa entrer en leur serrant la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois les hommes rentrés, la femme aux cheveux roux allait fermer la porte mais aperçu Emma qui regardait la scène depuis le trottoir.

La femme rousse lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

**\- Approche ma jolie, y'en a pour tous les goûts ici.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tu as l'air d'hésiter. Faut pas, toutes les filles seront capables de te donner du plaisir.**

**\- Je ne viens pas pour ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu viens ?**

**\- Je…** Dit-elle en hésitant. **Je viens voir Régina Mills.**

La femme devant elle la regarda, la dévisagea même, quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle hésita puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

**\- Comment tu la connais ?**

**\- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques mois.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si elle va pouvoir te recevoir, surtout à cette heure-ci. Elle a beaucoup de travail.**

La femme rousse était assez rondelette et portait un uniforme de « gouvernante ». Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. En plongeant son regard aux alentours, Emma aperçu les deux hommes en train de parler avec des femmes dont les tenues étaient légères. Voire quasiment inexistantes.

**\- Entre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

Emma ne répondit pas, le regard hagard. Et à pas feutrés, elle entra dans la pièce immense qui se situait à côté du vestibule ou la femme l'avait laissée.

La pièce était d'une couleur sombre, rouge bordeaux. Des tapis de toutes parts, des fauteuils, canapé de la même couleur. Du velours à perte de vue, des hommes embrassant des femmes. Des femmes caressant des hommes.

Des femmes nues, souriantes, maquillées et pleinement audacieuses.

On n'y voyait pas grand-chose, seules des bougies étaient les sources de lumière de l'immense pièce. Mais malgré ça, elle fixa un point, en retrait, d'où provenaient des gémissements haletants. Des gémissements en appelant d'autres. À force de persévérance, son regard s'habitua à l'obscurité et se rendit compte qu'une femme vêtue d'une nuisette à voile transparente était en train de se déhancher sur un homme qui semblait perdu dans les abîmes du plaisir. Un homme assis sur un des canapés, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme dont le corps emmêlé au le sien aurait pu prétendre à la passion, si on n'avait pas été dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Une femme s'approcha d'elle. Vêtue d'un bustier noir, avec une bande rouge en plein milieu et des lacets le fermant par devant. Elle reconnue aussitôt la lingerie qui venait de sa propre boutique. La femme blonde, dont les cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon presque parfait portait des bottes hautes et des portes jarretelles noires.

**\- C'est pas souvent qu'on voit des femmes, ici.**

Emma dévisagea la blonde. Elle avait le regard enjôleur, le sourire taquin et un corps qui aurait pu damner n'importe qui. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, féline, jusqu'à la coller de tout son long, lui laissant un baiser sur la joue dont la trace de rouge à lèvre en était la preuve.

 **\- Novice ?** Demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. **Si tu viens avec moi, je pense pouvoir te détendre un peu.**

**\- Écoutez, je voudrais pas…**

**\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton genre ? Tu les préfères peut-être plus grande ? Je sais, je suis un peu petite. Plus rousse ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

**\- Une brune.** Claqua une voix derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent ensemble, d'un seul coup, et avant que qui conque ne dise quoi que ce soit, la femme qui venait d'arriver continua. **Merci Ana, tu peux retourner au salon.**

 **\- Bien Madame,** répondit-elle en acquiesçant du visage. Puis elle reparti d'où elle était arrivée.

 **\- Emma Swan. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** Dit-elle en s'approchant délicatement d'Emma

 **\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous me tutoyiez.** Lui répondit-elle en la dévorant du regard. Régina portait une jupe cintrée, noire, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Une chemise violette légèrement ouverte et des talons qui donnaient le vertige à Emma.

 **\- C'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'entends jouir quelqu'un sous mes doigts.** Lui susurra Régina en se penchant vers son oreille. **Ou ma langue.** Ajouta-t-elle, provoquant une déglutition asphyxique. **Mais je promets de faire un effort si ça ne vous convient pas** , lui dit-elle avant de se reculer.

 **\- Je vois** , ne put que répondre Emma alors que son regard oscillait entre la brune devant elle et les corps dansant de plaisir aux alentours. Et tous ces râles qui se faisaient entendre.

 **\- Est-ce qu'Ana est à votre goût ?** Demanda Régina, la fixant alors qu'Emma semblait attirée parce qu'il se passait derrière elle.

 **\- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle que je suis venue.** Répondit la blonde, la fixant tout autant à nouveau. **Vous m'avez laissé… un souvenir… comment dire…**

 **\- Humide ?** Coupa-t-elle la parole. Devant le mutisme surpris d'Emma, elle rajouta doucement plus proche de son oreille, **et vous êtes venue en redemander ?**

Elle découvrait Régina dans son environnement. Et même si, lorsqu'elle était venue dans sa boutique, elle s'était bien rendue compte de son côté « séductrice lascive », l'endroit, les sons, sa jupe cintrée et sa chemise ouverte juste au-dessus de sa poitrine ne faisait qu'exacerber son désir grimpant.

**\- Je pensais pouvoir égaliser les points dans votre zone de confort.**

**\- Égaliser ?**

**\- C'est un petit « amusement » auquel vous m'avez donné envie de jouer.**

**\- Prometteur,** **dites-m’en plus.**

**\- Vous avez marqué un point quand vous êtes venue me voir, je compte bien égaliser ce point.**

**\- Et qui vous dit qu'après, je voudrai jouer une autre manche ?**

**\- J'espère bien vous en donner l'envie.**

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, à se regarder, figées, déstabilisées.

Emma aurait voulu être dans les pensées de Régina pour y desceller l'envie ou le désintérêt. Mais elle n'y vit rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour sortir du « salon » sans un mot. Marchant élégamment en trémoussant ses fesses dans sa jupe. Si attirante.

Emma la vit parler avec la femme rousse qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient tellement les paroles, les verres qui trinquaient et les gémissements étaient plus forts. Elle osa jeter un œil aux alentours, et vit une femme, nue, assise sur un fauteuil en velours rouge bordeaux, les jambes écartées, le bras gauche sur l'accoudoir et la main droite sur son sexe, la tête en arrière, plongée dans son plaisir, se masturbant. Et un homme, assis en tailleurs au sol à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait pas ce que faisait l'homme, dos à lui. Et tant mieux, se disait-elle.

 **\- Suivez-moi.** Entendit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix rauque de Régina et se retourna sans un mot pour la suivre.

Elles passèrent à nouveau par le vestibule, d'où elle était arrivée. Une petite pièce avec un comptoir et la « gouvernante » qui s'y trouvait derrière. Emma suivait de près Régina et aperçu le sourire espiègle de la femme rousse lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Elles empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon qui les emmenait au sous-sol. Un tout petit escalier recouvert de moquette de la même couleur que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette bâtisse.

Arrivées en bas, elles traversèrent un couloir jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Régina ouvrit la porte, puis regarda Emma :

**\- Entrez, Miss Swan, je ne vais pas vous mordre… Enfin, sauf si vous me le demandez…**

Emma esquissa un sourire puis entra d'un pas décidé.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas.** Finit-elle par répondre.

Régina referma la porte derrière elle. Puis plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, et ferma le verrou en lui souriant. Elle regarda la brune passer devant elle et se rendit compte en regardant autour d'elle, qu'elles se trouvaient dans son bureau. Régina s'assit de biais sur la plaque en verre qui lui servait de bureau, croisant ses jambes puis montra de sa main droite, le fauteuil en face d'elle.

 **\- Je vous en prie,** asseyez-vous. Emma obtempéra sans trop se poser de questions. **Alors, dites-moi quelles en seront les règles ?**

**\- Les règles ?**

**\- De votre petit « amusement »,** répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot.

**\- Pourquoi il y aurait-il des règles ?**

**\- Pour éviter les coups bas ?**

**\- Je cherche les coups bas.** Répondit Emma.

 **\- Hum…** Réfléchit Régina.

Elle se leva de son bureau puis passa lentement derrière le fauteuil d'Emma. Se collant dans son dos.

Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Régina posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Emma. Les laissant statiques quelques secondes.

La réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre… Le souvenir de leur corps en ébullition provoqua des tremblements dans tous les membres d'Emma, ses poils s'hérissèrent et un léger gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Et pourtant… Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

**\- TOUS les coups bas ?**

Mais Emma ne répondait pas, focalisée sur les mains de Régina qui descendaient le long de son cou, puis du décolleté de sa chemise, passant en dessous. Butant contre son soutien-gorge puis passant en dessous aussi. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

Emma haleta quand les bouts de doigts de Régina atteignirent ses tétons qui étaient déjà durcis d'excitation.

 **\- Tous.** Finit-elle par lâcher.

 **\- Et comment déterminer la gagnante ?** Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses tétons entre ses doigts pour les pincer légèrement pendant que la blonde basculait sa tête en arrière.

Sentant son entre-jambe devenir totalement humide, elle ferma les yeux, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les doigts de Régina faisant des merveilles sur ses tétons. Elle posa ses deux bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et croisa les jambes désespérément.

**\- Le point est donné… quand… Hum… quand …**

**\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'arrête le temps pour vous de dire ce que vous avez à dire ?** Demanda Régina, séductrice.

Emma acquiesça de la tête. Alors la brune cessa donc de caresser ses seins, mais gardant tout de même ses mains dessus. Emma s'éclaircit la gorge avant de recommencer.

**\- Le point est donné quand plusieurs conditions sont remplies. La première, la surprise.**

**\- La surprise ?**

**\- Oui, faut-il que je donne la définition du mot surprise ?**

**\- Non, continuez.**

**\- La deuxième, l'orgasme…**

**\- Facile.** Coupa la parole Régina.

**\- Hum… Et la dernière condition : le temps.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Un point tous les 6 mois ne m'intéresse pas. Il nous faut un délai de réplique.**

**\- D'accord. 1 mois.**

**\- Je pensais 2 semaines mais votre emploi du temps doit-être bien plus chargé que le mien. J'accepte 1 mois.**

**\- D'autres conditions ?**

**\- En voulez-vous ?** Les mots d'Emma moururent sur ses lèvres quand Régina recommença ses attentions sur ses tétons. Puis elle prit ses seins en coupe avant d'aller poser ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde. Et de l'embrasser à plusieurs endroits. Le cou, le lobe de l'oreille, la mâchoire. La blonde pencha son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

 **\- Non** , finit-elle par lui murmurer à l'oreille. **Ça me convient. J'accepte cet « amusement ».**

Mais tout s'arrêta lorsqu'Emma se leva brusquement, forçant Régina à tout arrêter. La laissant même pantoise devant la blonde qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face.

 **\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?** Demanda Régina, statique devant elle.

**\- En fait, je pense ajouter une règle.**

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- La gagnante sera déterminée quand l'une des deux n'arrivera pas à égaliser ou quand l'une des deux ne sera pas venue dans le délai imparti.**

**\- Si je ne viens pas avant 31 jours, vous aurez gagné ?**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- D'accord.** Régina afficha un sourire triomphant. **Que la meilleure gagne.**

Régina lui tendit sa main pour qu'Emma accepte le « deal ». Mais au lieu de ça, elle prit la main en équilibre devant elle et força Régina à la suivre.

Sans se poser de questions, la brune la suivit et comprit où elle voulait en venir quand elle la guida vers sa chaise de bureau.

**\- Vous comptez m'obliger à travailler ? Je dois accueillir une nouvelle fille ce soir, peut-être voulez-vous assister à son entretien ?**

**\- Non merci. Non, ne vous asseyez pas.** Lui dit-elle en voyant Régina avoir l'impulsion de le faire. **Laissez-moi faire.**

Emma s'approcha d'elle. Et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et tout doucement, remonta sa jupe. À-coup par à-coup, elle sentit la jupe glisser le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses hanches pour venir se loger directement sur sa taille.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Emma la regardait, soutenant même son regard dubitatif, souriante, prenant le contrôle à son tour.

**\- J'aurais encore une autre règle, en fait.**

**\- Je vous écoute ?**

**\- Si vous voulez que tout se passe bien, nous devons avoir confiance l'une envers l'autre.**

**\- C'est évident.**

**\- Alors ne posez pas de questions.**

Emma baissa les yeux sous le silence de Régina. Et découvrit un string noir. Juste un petit triangle qui couvrait ce qu'elle désirait n'avoir que pour elle à ce moment-là.

**\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait aucune règle…**

Emma saisit les côtés du string de Régina puis, attrapant son regard à nouveau, elle le fit glisser le long de ses hanches, puis ses cuisses et le lâcha. Il tomba directement aux chevilles de Régina qui l'enleva et le balança plus loin avec son pied droit.

Emma baissa son regard sur le sexe de Régina totalement exposé. Puis remonta ses yeux pour se retrouver plongée dans ceux de la brune, qui esquissait un sourire concupiscent.

**\- La vue vous plait ?**

**\- Maintenant vous pouvez vous assoir.** Répondit uniquement Emma.

Bien-sûr que la vue lui plaisait.

Régina s'assit. Et Emma se mit à genoux devant elle. Délicatement, elle prit chacune des jambes de la brune et les posa sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Écartant les lèvres du sexe de Régina.

L'humidité visible fit sourire Emma.

 **\- Pour répondre à votre question, je compte éliminer la dernière condition du point.** Dit Emma, lui prenant la taille pour la rapprocher du bord du fauteuil.

Régina posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis ferma les yeux après avoir vu Emma se rapprocher de son sexe trempé.

Et la blonde passa un premier coup de langue sur la totalité de la longueur du sexe exposé devant elle. Respirant son odeur. Retrouvant la chaleur et la douceur de chaque partie devant elle. Et Régina soupira, passant sa main droite dans les boucles blonde d'Emma et posant la gauche sur sa jambe posée sur l'accoudoir.

Emma repassa un coup de langue, puis un troisième.

Et trouva l'entrée de Régina de la pointe de sa langue pour l'enfoncer délicatement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Et Régina gémit. Humidifiant encore plus l'entre-jambe d'Emma, pourtant persuadée d'être au comble. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et pendant qu'elle titillait la vulve de la brune, elle la regardait perdre pied.

Une main dans ses cheveux, elle continua ses douces caresses. Tournant sa langue, lui donnant de la force et puis plus de douceur, elle commença des vas et viens dans l'antre chaude de la brune.

 **\- Emma…** se mit à soupirer Régina.

Terminés les Miss Swan ? Elle commençait même à apprécier ça. Cet envoutement dans ce « Miss Swan » qui s'oubliait dans les méandres de son plaisir.

Au bout de quelques secondes de vas et viens, la langue d'Emma partit caresser chaque parcelle de son sexe.

Puis délogea le clitoris déjà bien gonflé. Elle l'enferma entre ses lèvres pour le titiller du bout de sa langue. Et Régina haletait un peu plus.

Incapables toutes les deux de réfléchir, Emma léchait, Régina tremblait.

Et Emma commença des mouvements de succion sur le clitoris qui grossissait de plus en plus. Mais elle en voulait plus. Bien plus.

Elle rapprocha sa main droite du sexe bouillant de la brune. Et pendant qu'elle suçait la boule de chaire en demande, elle fit glisser son majeur dans le sexe de Régina. Qui l'accepta avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **\- Swan…** Se mit-elle à murmurer.

Emma ou Swan, l'effet était le même pour elle.

Elle commença de doux vas et viens avec son doigt pendant que sa bouche continuait de s'occuper de son clitoris. Et du plat de sa langue, elle commença à lécher fiévreusement. Le rythme de son majeur suivait instinctivement.

Régina haletait, gémissait, ondulait sur le doigt et la langue d'Emma.

Quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que son majeur se sente de plus en plus à l'étroit, jusqu'à ce que Régina retienne sa respiration.

Puis se mette à gémir de plus en plus fort, traversée par un orgasme, criant presque le prénom de la blonde. Serrant d'ailleurs ses cuisses autour de son visage. L'empêchant de partir.

Emma la laissa traverser cet orgasme, tentant de le prolonger tant bien que mal en continuant de caresser son clitoris de sa langue. Juste quelques secondes de plus. Le temps pour la brune de reprendre sa respiration. Le temps pour elle de laisser la tempête se calmer.

Régina desserra les cuisses et Emma se recula. Regardant la brune, toujours la tête contre le dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés. Elle la regardait encore quand Régina se mit à sourire puis lâcha :

**\- Dernière condition respectée.**

**\- J'ai donc respecté toutes les conditions… Tu ne savais pas que je viendrais et tu étais loin de t'y attendre… Cela ne faisait que 29 jours et tu viens de jouir.**

**\- Effectivement,** finit par admettre Régina alors qu'elle se levait du fauteuil et qu'elle rebaissait sa jupe. Mais sans remettre son sous-vêtement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis la réouvrit.

 **\- Suis-moi.** Lui dit-elle.

**\- Et où va-t-on ?**

**\- On avait pas dit qu'on ne devait pas poser de questions ?**

Emma acquiesça de la tête puis la suivit. Quand elle passa devant la brune pour sortir, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

**\- Nous allons remonter et traverser le salon. Là où tu étais tout à l'heure. Je vais t'emmener dans une des chambres pour que je puisse te faire jouir à mon tour. Et tu sais ce qui m'excite dans tout ça ?**

**\- Non,** balbutia Emma.

**\- Savoir que tu dois déjà être trempée à l'idée de ce que je vais te faire et aussi à l'idée que saches que je n'ai pas remis mon string. On y va ?**

**\- Ou… Ouais.** Articula Emma, pleine de désir.

Elles retraversèrent le couloir qui les emmenait vers les escaliers. Et avant d'arriver en haut, dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Emma l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

**\- Pourquoi une chambre, on était bien dans ton bureau.**

**\- Il y a plus d'espace dans une chambre, et un lit.**

Régina fit demi-tour puis monta les escaliers, suivie par Emma. Elles passèrent devant le comptoir, vide, puis traversèrent le salon. Elle regarda de part et d'autre de la grande pièce pour y voir les mêmes choses que tout à l'heure, une démonstration de plaisir et des gémissements à n'en pus entendre la musique de fond.

Emma continuait de suivre Régina qui passa par une porte donnant sur un long couloir. Elles le traversèrent puis arrivèrent devant des escaliers, encore en colimaçon. Arrivées en haut, elles arrivèrent devant une porte. Une seule petite porte en bois sur un petit hall d'entrée.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Tu verras, entre.** Lui répondit Régina alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Emma entra et découvrit une pièce très grande, dont la couleur prédominante était la même que partout : rouge bordeaux.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, seules des petites lumières accrochées aux murs éclairaient la pièce.

Et en plein milieu, un lit. Certainement un King Size vu la grandeur se dit Emma. Elle entra dans la pièce qui devait faire la taille de son appartement à elle toute seule. Et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Régina se colla dans son dos. Puis passa ses mains sur le devant de son corps.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise doucement. Puis l'enleva.

Elle passa ses mains le long de son abdomen alors qu'Emma commençait à avoir un souffle erratique. Puis lorsqu'elle butta sur la taille de son jean, elle prit le bouton et l'enleva aussi doucement que sa chemise. Emma pencha la tête en arrière pour atterrir sur l'épaule de la brune, et gémit doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

 **\- Je ne t'ai même pas touchée.** Lui dit Régina.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Trop concentrée sur les moindres faits et gestes de la brune.

Après avoir ouvert son bouton, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son jean taille basse. Puis elle descendit son pantalon, tout aussi lentement, le laissant au niveau de ses chevilles.

Régina remonta et se recolla à la blonde. Elle passa ses mains devant elle et prit ses seins en coupe par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Emma haletait.

Régina souriait.

Après avoir massé les deux monts quelques secondes, elle voulait le sentir plus proche d'elle. Alors en passant par-dessous les armatures, elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement par-dessus les seins maintenant à nus.

Et Régina aplatit les paumes de ses mains sur les tétons érigés.

 **\- Comme dans mes souvenirs.** Lui dit la brune.

 **\- Régina…** Finit-elle par geindre.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tais-toi. Et baise-moi.**

**\- Très bien Miss Swan.**

Gardant sa main gauche sur le téton qu'elle pinçait subtilement et doucement, elle descendit la main droite sous la culotte de la blonde. Retrouvant ainsi son sexe totalement noyé par l'excitation.

 **\- Il était temps, effectivement.** La taquina la brune.

Emma lâcha un gémissement quand Régina fit glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe. Encore et encore, frôlant son clitoris sans jamais réellement le toucher. Étalant toute son abondante cyprine. Elle la caressait si doucement et si lentement qu'Emma se serait crue mourir. Elle avait pourtant besoin d'une certaine démonstration de force. Ou était-ce seulement parce que Régina ne le lui donnait pas.

Continuant de la caresser, s'attardant un peu plus sur son clitoris, Régina fit avancer Emma, en faisant attention de ne pas la faire tomber, son pantalon étant toujours sur ses chevilles. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand les jambes de la blonde buttèrent contre le lit. Régina retira alors sa main.

 **\- À genoux**. Ordonna la brune.

Emma, qui ne se sentit pas le droit de protester ou de poser quelconque question, obéit. Elle se mit à genoux devant le lit.

Régina se mit à sa hauteur et de sa main, elle força sur le dos de Régina qui comprit sa demande et posa le reste de son corps sur le lit devant elle. Régina put alors retirer les chaussures de la blonde, ses chaussettes et son jean taille basse. Elle enleva aussi son soutien-gorge qui ne soutenait plus rien du tout. Elle était à présent totalement nue et à plat ventre sur le lit, mais les genoux au sol.

Régina s'effeuilla aussi. Ne laissant pas à la blonde le plaisir de regarder ça. Elle se mit à genoux derrière la blonde et de son corps qui se collait à elle, la força à écarter les jambes. Son sexe totalement ouvert et reluisant.

Elle colla son corps nu sur celui de la blonde qui se détendit et gémit en sentant les seins fermes et les tétons durcit dans son dos. Régina prit une mèche des cheveux d'Emma dans sa main gauche pour lui faire tourner la tête sur son côté droit et déposa des baisers dans sur son épaule, le haut de son dos.

Et de sa main droite, elle alla retrouver son antre bouillante et prête à la recevoir.

Elle entra en elle sans préambules. Et Emma cria. Emma exulta. Emma ressentait enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis ces 29 longs jours.

 **\- Putain…** Finit-elle par dire.

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit Régina alors qu'elle entamait un va et viens douloureusement lent.

 **\- Plus… Vite.** Demanda Emma.

Mais contre toute attente, Régina obéit. Elle la pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement, allait en rythme avec la respiration saccadée d'Emma.

 **\- Un … autre…** Lui demanda encore Emma.

Et Régina obtempéra encore, elle retira son majeur pour s'enfoncer profondément en elle, à nouveau, avec son index en plus. Puis reprit sa course effrénée dans la caresse intérieure d'Emma.

Bougeant ses doigts, les entrant, les sortant, les ouvrant, les fermant.

La brune arrêta ses attentions douces dans son dos et dans le coin de son cou accessible et se redressa. Faisant geindre d'Emma la perte de ses tétons durs sur son dos. Elle plaça sa main gauche dessus, à la place, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 **\- Tu vas jouir Emma ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait Emma gémir de plus en plus fort et qu'elle sentait ses parois emprisonner ses doigts.

 **\- O… Oui…** Répondit la blonde.

 **\- C'est bien.** Ajouta Régina.

Elle continuait, ne faiblissait pas. Et baisait Emma telle qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Au bout de quelques vas et viens encore, Emma explosa. Traversée et ravagée par un orgasme qu'elle avait senti arriver du creux de ses reins. Régina ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continuait de la maintenir de sa main gauche pendant que sa droite ralentissait doucement ses pénétrations.

Jusqu'elles s'arrêtent toutes les deux.

L'une de trembler. L'autre de glisser en elle.

Jusqu'à ce que le silence emplisse la pièce.

Puis Régina se leva quelques secondes plus tard, amorçant un départ mais très vite rattrapée par Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda Régina.

 **\- Pas de questions.** Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle l'invitait à s'allonger sur le lit.

**\- Emma, je dois aller travailler. J'ai déjà bien abusé.**

**\- J'ai l'impression qu'elles se débrouillent très bien sans toi « tes filles ». Je veux te donner l'envie de continuer notre petit amusement.** Lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle installait Régina confortablement sur les oreillers en haut du lit.

**\- C'est mal me connaître de penser que j'aurais un temps soit peut l'intention de perdre.**

**\- On ne sait jamais.**

Elle s'était allongée de tout son long sur le corps de Régina pendant qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mouvant leur lèvres alors que le corps de Régina demandait déjà la suite. Il ondulait contre celui d'Emma ce lui la fit sourire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demanda la brune contre ses lèvres.

**\- Non, j'admire à quel point ton corps de trahit.**

**\- Emma, vraiment, il faut que j'aille travailler. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu me passes l'envie d'abandonner ce jeu maintenant.**

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Emma se jeta sur les lèvres pulpeuses et rouges devant elle. Embrassant Régina langoureusement quelques secondes avant de quémander son entrée par la pointe de sa langue. Régina l'autorisa aussitôt et leur langue commencèrent une danse toute aussi langoureuse.

Puis Emma se détacha de sa partenaire de jeu pour aller envelopper son téton droit entre ses lèvres. Le titillant, jouant avec, le léchant, le suçant jusqu'à ce que Régina, ivre de plaisir et déjà au bord du précipice, lui implore de faire quelque chose.

Et la seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est reproduire exactement la même chose avec le deuxième sein qui demandait son reste.

Puis, elle se redressa et prit la jambe droite de Régina. Elle la souleva pour la bloquer contre son buste. Ecartant ses jambes et montrant son sexe palpitant de désir.

Emma passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus celle de Régina qui était restée sur le lit.

Et colla son sexe contre le sien.

 **\- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon…** Marmonna Emma qui sentait la chaleur humide du sexe de Régina contre le sien.

La brune passa ses mains dans la tête du lit et les coinça. Et avant qu'Emma ne reprenne connexion avec la réalité de se sentir aussi bien contre elle, Régina commença à onduler du bassin.

Emma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et vit le sourire sarcastique de la brune qui faisait glisser son sexe contre le sien.

 **\- Oh putain…** Susurra la blonde.

Ne voulant pas laisser la brune prendre le dessus, Emma prit le contrôle de la situation. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe de Régina en l'air et bougea ses hanches sur la brune.

Surprise au début, Régina abdiqua rapidement.

Et Emma entreprit un ballet sensuel et tropical.

Elle se balançait sans s'arrêter. Faisant grimper la chaleur de leur corps, augmentant les râles et gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce. Emma jurait, Régina avait le souffle court. Et elles aimaient ça.

**\- Continue, Emma… Tu ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! Je… je…**

**\- Moi aussi, Régina bon sang !**

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant que l'orgasme pointe leur bout du nez. Ensemble.

Totalement déboussolées, totalement secouées par les limbes du plaisir qui les dépassaient. Elles étaient terrassées et Emma s'arrêta de se balancer sur le sexe de Régina qui frémissait. Comme le sien.

La blonde s'écrasa sur Régina après lui avoir rendu sa jambe. Se plongeant dans son cou.

Juste le temps que leur respiration se calme. Juste le temps qu'elle reprenne réellement connaissance avec le monde, avec la pièce silencieuse, avec leur corps.

Emma se roula sur le côté et aussitôt, Régina se leva.

Nue comme un ver, elle alla récupérer ses habits qui trainaient au sol.

Et elle se rhabilla sous les yeux d'Emma qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

 **\- Tu es magnifique.** Lui dit-elle.

 **\- Je sais. Habille-toi, j'ai vraiment du travail.** Répondit la brune.

Emma obtempéra, encore. Comme si un seul ordre de la bouche de brune lui donnait l'envie de se soumettre. Tout le temps. Indéfiniment.

Une fois habillées toutes les deux, elles sortirent de la chambre puis descendirent les escaliers avant de retraverser le couloir.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le « salon », il n'y avait quasiment plus personne. Seule une jeune femme totalement nue discutait avec une autre femme, habillée, et qui paraissait perdue.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans le vestibule. La gouvernante n'était toujours pas là.

Régina lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte, Régina lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**\- Nous sommes à égalité, Miss Swan. Je vous préviens, je n'aime pas perdre.**

**\- J'y compte bien.**

**\- À très bientôt.**

Emma sortit et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le visage de Régina se cacher par la porte qu'elle était en train de fermer.

Elle déambula dans les rues et retrouva sa voiture beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle n'avait trouvé cet endroit.

Et elle reprit la route.

J-31.


	3. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emma

Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, sa boutique ne désemplissait pas.

Noël était passé sans encombre et les préparatifs du réveillon de la nouvelle année étaient à leur paroxysme.

Et tous les habitués faisaient une petite halte ici.

Un homme qui veut acheter un petit cadeau à son épouse, une femme qui souhaite se déguiser en mère Noël afin d'agrémenter une soirée vin blanc – foie gras, un couple qui vient prospecter sur leur nouvelle soirée échangiste. Bref, tout y passait. Et Emma n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Elle ne cessait de courir dans les rayons en souriant, toujours à l'écoute de sa clientèle, donnant le moindre conseil qui pourrait enjouer les personnes devant elle.

C'était sa période préférée. Non pas pour les décorations et le sapin qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de mettre dans la boutique, mais pour le monde qui défilait chez « Happy Motors », pour l'effervescence que tout cela créait. Et pour tous les sourires sur ces visages.

Emma n'était pas le genre de personne qui prenait des jours de congé pour aller fêter Noël et le jour de l'an en famille. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus assez de famille pour pouvoir prétendre à un repas digne de ce nom. Elle avait tourné le dos à bon nombre de membre de sa famille quand elle en avait eu marre de prendre des réflexions à longueur de temps sur son avenir, autant professionnel que personnel.

Et peu lui importait. Tant qu'elle était heureuse.

Alors elle faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Pour que le temps passe plus vite. Et pour se prouver que même dans sa vie solitaire, elle était bien plus heureuse que certains en famille qui ne font qu'acte de présence. Que d'autres qui sourient faussement alors qu'ils ne sont que spectateurs de leur vie.

Elle était là. Et elle voulait l'être.

**\- Emma ?**

Emma sortit de sa réflexion quand elle fut bousculée par Mme Garcia qui tentait désespérément de prendre contact avec elle.

**\- Oui, excusez-moi Madame Garcia, je peux vous aider ?**

**\- Une jeune femme vous demande dehors, devant la boutique.**

**\- Une jeune femme ? Et pourquoi elle n'entre pas ?**

**\- Oh ça je n'en sais rien ! Elle m'a juste demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle attendait « sagement » je cite. Et quand je lui ai demandé de la part de qui était ce message, elle m'a juste répondu qu'elle avait 5 jours d'avance.**

Le cerveau d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour.

Régina.

Elle était là.

Enfin.

**\- Merci madame Garcia.**

**\- Je vais finir par me faire payer en cravaches si je dois être votre secrétaire Emma.**

**\- Prenez celle qui vous plaira, la maison vous l'offre !** Répondit Emma avant de s'enfuir vers la porte d'entrée afin de retrouver la femme qui habitait tous ses fantasmes les plus érotiques depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Régina. Brune. 1m65 à tout casser. Belle à en crever.

Quand elle passa la porte. Elle aperçut aussitôt le sourire de Régina, éclairée par le lampadaire juste en face de sa boutique. Elle se tenait contre la vitrine, les mains dans les poches de sa parka beige. Les jambes vêtues d'un collant noir et des escarpins de la même couleur. Et ses cheveux qui balayaient ses épaules au rythme de la légère brise.

**\- Un 31 décembre ? Tu n'avais pas mieux à faire ?**

**\- Peut-être voudriez-vous que je reparte chez moi ?**

**\- Hors de question** , lui dit-elle peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

**\- On m'attendait ?**

Langoureusement, les yeux pétillants, Régina s'avança vers Emma, doucement. Le plus doucement possible. Puis s'arrêta net, empêchant leur corps de se frôler.

**\- Pas vraiment ce soir, ce qui te donne le 1er point.**

**\- Je compte avoir le second avant minuit.**

**\- Toujours aussi présomptueuse.**

**\- On en rediscutera au moment venu.**

**\- Emma ?**

Emma se retourna et aperçu madame Garcia à la porte de sa boutique. Trop absorbée dans le regard chocolat de son amante venue fêter le nouvel an, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

**\- Oui, Madame Garcia ?**

**\- Pardon de vous déranger en aussi charmante compagnie, Emma** , dit la jeune femme en adressant un sourire lourd de sens à Régina, **mais on m'attend et j'aimerais bien payer mes articles.**

**\- J'arrive tout de suite.**

Sans un autre mot, la jeune femme Mexicaine rentra dans la boutique.

 **\- Tu m'attends ?** Demanda Emma, l'air penaud, un peu anxieuse de la réponse. Toujours proche de la brune.

 **\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais attendre comme une gentille fille dans ce froid glacial ?** Répondit Régina, proche de son oreille.

 **\- Tu … veux … entrer ?** Emma sentit son souffle devenir court et l'excitation grimper en entendant le son de sa voix dans le creux de son oreille.

**\- Je vous suis, miss Swan.**

Et Régina le savait. Et elle en jouait.

Elle savait qu'il ne suffisait de pas grand-chose pour qu'Emma perde ses moyens et ne soit plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains. Mais elle voulait jouer.

Régina se recula d'un pas, toujours les yeux fixés dans ceux de la brune.

Elle finit, par un courage énorme, de tourner la tête, puis d'avancer vers la porte de sa boutique. Elle ouvrit la porte et se décala pour laisser entrer Régina.

 **\- Tu peux t'assoir où tu veux. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.** Lui dit Emma avant de partir s'occuper de Madame Garcia qui attendait patiemment devant la caisse.

 **\- 15 minutes**. Répondit du tac au tac Régina, faisant s'arrêter promptement Emma.

 **\- Pardon ?** Elle se retourna pour la fixer à nouveau.

**\- Pas une de plus.**

**\- Tu es dure en affaires, ce soir.**

**\- C'est mon métier, Miss Swan.**

Régina la défiait. Et Emma, plus que tout, aimait ça.

 **\- Ok. 15 minutes. Assieds-toi ici**. Lui dit Emma en lui indiquant une chaise, non loin du comptoir.

**\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux ordres, Miss Swan. Je suis celle qui les donne.**

Emma esquissa un sourire enjôleur. Prête à relever tous les défis.

Elle qui pensait rentrer chez elle après le travail, elle savait que la soirée allait être beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu.

 **\- Comme tu voudras**. Lui répondit-elle enfin avant de retourner au comptoir.

**\- Madame Garcia ? A nous deux.**

Emma encaissa la jeune Mexicaine. Mais son regard ne cessait de se diriger vers Régina qui en profitait d'attendre Emma pour faire le tour de son magasin.

Elle voyait les minutes défiler à grande vitesse et tentait de presser les derniers clients avant que sa soirée ne se termine devant un film avec un pot d'Häagen Dazs. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que les émissions télévisées du réveillon.

15 minutes, le temps pour elle de sentir son corps monter en température.

Le temps pour elle de voir Régina regarder les nuisettes et autres tenues plus indécentes les unes que les autres et l'imaginer la faire jouir dedans.

C'est à la quatorzième minute qu'Emma ferma la porte du magasin à clé puis retourna le panonceau de la porte pour y afficher la fermeture.

 **\- Avec un peu de motivation, on arrive à beaucoup de choses.** Lui dit Régina, s'approchant lascivement derrière elle.

Emma se retourna pour lui faire face et se colla contre elle. Sans préambule. Juste dominée par son envie de se retrouver contre elle.

**\- Je t'emmène chez moi ?**

**\- Il existe une règle dont je n'aurais pas connaissance qui m'empêcherait de vous faire jouir deux fois dans la même pièce ?**

**\- Non.** Répondit Emma qui approchait dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Régina sans jamais la toucher.

**\- Alors pourquoi partir d'ici ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai un excellent vin qui attend d'être bu.**

**\- Si vous me prenez par les sentiments, qui serais-je pour refuser ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas réellement par les sentiments que j'aimerais te prendre, Régina.** Lui dit Emma, en insistant sur son prénom, l'articulant tout en faisant glisser sa langue dans le cou de la brune. **De plus, j'ai un large échantillon de tout ce que tu trouveras dans ce magasin. De quoi nous occuper quelques heures.**

Régina ferma les yeux. Et respira fortement. Si fortement qu'Emma, s'en rendant compte, sourit malicieusement avant de se décoller d'elle.

Quand Régina ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Emma était déjà à l'autre bout de la boutique, juste à côté de la porte de sortie du personnel. Qui d'ailleurs ne se limitait qu'à elle.

**\- Je t'emmène ?**

**\- Tu habites loin ?**

**\- Suis-moi et tu sauras.**

Emma sortit de la boutique, suivie de Régina. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes dans la rue. Dans un silence aussi insoutenable qu'électrique. Chaque pas côte à côte donnait lieu à un frôlement qui excitait l'autre. Chaque minute qui avançait trempait les sous-vêtements de l'autre. Cette envie perceptible et grandissante. Les regards aussi courts qu'intenses.

Son appartement n'était pourtant pas trop loin. Mais cela avait suffi largement à faire monter encore plus leur excitation déjà bien palpable.

 **\- Vous habitez encore loin, Miss Swan ?** Demanda Régina, qui malgré tout, avançait encore.

**\- Au bout de la rue. Encore une petite minute et je m'occuperai bien de toi.**

**\- Qui vous dit que ce ne sera pas l'inverse ?**

Emma planta son regard dans le sien. Ce même regard sombre et plein de défi. Un regard qui voulait dire « Tu verras bien ».

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Emma se stoppa devant une grande bâtisse. Et pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte avec sa clé, Régina ne la quittait pas des yeux. L'air lubrique.

Emma ouvrit la porte et laissa Régina passer. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle, que Régina l'avait déjà plaquée contre la porte. Elle prit ses deux mains et les plaqua aussi contre la porte, au-dessus de sa tête, se collant le plus possible contre son corps.

 **\- Alors ? Qui va s'occuper de qui ? Tu as l'air bien en position de faiblesse, non ? Em-ma ?** Lui dit Régina. Insistant sur son prénom. Et sur le tutoiement qui venait de commencer. Et Emma savait pertinemment que Régina employait le tutoiement que dans un certain aspect de leur relation.

Sexuellement parlant.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot,** la défia Emma.

Régina s'approcha nonchalamment du cou de la blonde. Mais sans jamais le toucher de sa bouche, elle passa juste un tout petit coup de langue le long de sa mâchoire. Et elle sourit lascivement en entendant le léger gémissement d'Emma.

Ce jeu était exquis. Et le lâcher prise d'Emma l'était encore plus.

 **\- Mon… appartement… escalier.** Balbutia Emma entre deux coups de langue envahisseurs de Régina dans son cou, sur la naissance de ses épaules. Partout où elle avait une accessibilité.

 **\- Un problème, Miss Swan ? On n'arrive plus à articuler ?** Lui demanda Régina, s'arrêtant quelques secondes et souriant devant une Emma totalement désorientée.

 **\- Le vin est dans mon appartement qui est au bout de l'escalier.** Finit par dire Emma pendant la trêve de Régina.

**\- Alors je vous suis.**

Elle se décolla de la blonde et la laissa passer devant elle. Emma monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Puis s'arrêta devant une porte blanche avec le chiffre 5 dessus. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre la clé dans la serrure que Régina se colla à elle dans un geste un peu brutal. Et prit en coupe ses seins par-dessus ses vêtements. Emma ne put faire autrement que de bouger son bassin, collée entre la porte et la brune, déjà bien excitée. Sentant sa culotte déjà entièrement trempée.

 **\- Pressée ?** Se moqua doucement la blonde.

**\- Si tu ne l'ouvres pas rapidement, je te prends contre cette porte Swan.**

Emma posa le pour et le contre. Se faire prendre contre cette porte, ici, avait tout d'excitant. Mais l'idée qu'un voisin ne rentre et ne remarque cette scène l'était beaucoup moins. Elle se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de quoi que ce soit que Régina força l'entrée, emportant avec elle une Emma un peu déboussolée mais complètement consentante.

A peine furent-elles rentrées que Régina ferma la porte dans un geste sourd puis plaqua Emma exactement dans la même position qu'en bas. Elle se colla à elle brusquement.

Puis elle les délivra de leur pulsion en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Entamant un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux.

Et pendant qu'elle embrassait Emma, elle posa ses mains sur son corps et les fit balader partout où elle avait accès. Ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher devenait tellement étouffant qu'elle faisait tout pour être partout à la fois. Partout et en même temps. Pour retrouver un peu d'air dans son désir trop violent.

Elle n'attendit pas non plus une seconde de plus avant de glisser sa langue contre celle de la blonde qui gémit involontairement.

Emma perdait la tête. Elle se sentit pleine de vertiges quand ses entrailles se mirent à battre au rythme de son cœur.

Et Régina ne faisait rien pour calmer son état.

Elle l'embrassait. Elle envahissait tout son être.

Sa langue était partout. Sa bouche glissait contre la sienne.

Et leur corps, dans un rythme endiablé ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, pour chercher une libération qui devenait nécessaire.

Au bout de quelques assauts bien placés, Régina se dégagea de la bouche de la blonde. Puis sans attendre une seconde, elle lui enleva sa veste. Enlever était d'ailleurs un verbe trop doux, elle lui déchira presque. Sans jamais quitter son regard qui s'était assombri tellement vite et tellement fort qu'Emma aurait pu jouir sur place, sans la toucher, tellement ça l'excitait.

Après la veste, Régina lui enleva son pull, forçant Emma à lever les bras. Puis son t-shirt. En soutien-gorge devant elle, Régina s'arrêta pour regarder le tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Et elle resta ainsi quelques secondes. Elle semblait prendre tant de plaisir à ça qu'Emma ne bougeait plus et la laissait faire.

Régina leva son regard pour le planter dans celui de la blonde. Puis elle fit descendre ses mains, plaquées contre sa peau, pour finir par buter contre son jean. Toujours en soutenant son regard, elle attrapa le bouton puis le défit. Puis ouvrit la braguette. Seules les respirations saccadées s'entendaient. Ça et les petits gémissements incontrôlables d'Emma.

Ne demandant pas son reste, Régina plongea sa main dans le jean à moitié ouvert, faisant glisser sa main directement sous le boxer d'Emma, et la pénétrant d'un doigt.

Emma gémit un peu plus fort. Mais Régina prenait son temps.

Toujours en la regardant, la brune entra et sortit d'Emma aussi doucement que possible.

Emma fermait les yeux. Elle pencha même la tête en arrière, se heurtant à la porte d'entrée.

Mais la brune continuait. Elle entrait. Elle sortait. Ses vas et viens étaient d'une douceur excessive. D'une lenteur à s'en damner. Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Régina, de la main gauche, souleva le soutien-gorge d'Emma et pris en coupe le sein découvert. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle empoigna le sein avant de jeter sa bouche dessus pour y prendre le téton déjà bien érigé.

Sa main droite continuait ses vas et viens sans jamais accélérer la cadence pendant que sa bouche, sa langue, agile, léchait le petit bout de chair qui n'attendait que ça.

Emma devenait de plus en plus folle. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler sa respiration, ni ses gémissements qui devenaient des supplications.

**\- Régina… Régina… Pitié… Fais quelque chose !**

Régina lâcha le sein pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Accentuant légèrement ses vas et viens, mais bloquée par le jean, elle ne pouvait pas plus.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?**

**\- Fais-moi jouir, par pitié… Fais-moi jouir !** La suppliait-elle.

Mais contre toute attente, Régina se mit à rire, puis se retira d'elle.

Avant de se décoller d'elle.

Laissant une Emma perplexe, toujours un peu dans le brouillard de son plaisir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'étonna Emma.

Régina s'éloigna. Jusqu'à même ne plus la regarder.

Emma, aussi étonnée que frustrée, la regardait sans rien dire. Elle regardait Régina faire le tour de son appart, regarder ses bibelots, ses photos encadrées sur sa commode dans le salon.

Emma vivait dans un loft. Tout était concentré dans une seule pièce, hormis la salle de bain. Son lit était séparé d'un paravent avec le reste de la pièce.

 **\- Régina ?** Demanda Emma qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à la suivre.

**\- Jolies photos. Qui est-ce ?**

**\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de te faire mon arbre généalogique, là, tout de suite maintenant. J'aimerais surtout que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé.** Lui répondit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Un peu perdue face à la brune qui avait un self-control défiant toute concurrence.

Régina lui sourit et s'approcha du lit d'une démarche de louve.

Elle enleva sa veste, puis s'allongea délicatement, telle une Reine, en plein milieu du lit, toujours sous le regard un peu halluciné d'Emma.

 **\- Monte sur moi.** Finit-elle par dire.

Emma n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant d'enlever tout le reste de ses vêtements, poussée par son envie et son désir qui grandissait de plus en plus dans le creux de ses entrailles.

Arrivée près du lit, elle était totalement nue.

Sous le regard de Régina, elle monta sur le lit rapidement puis passa une jambe de l'autre côté du corps de la brune qui se léchait les babines à l'idée de voir Emma, les jambes écartées au-dessus d'elle.

Emma monta le long du corps de Régina puis passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son visage.

 **\- Tu es totalement trempée Swan.** Constata-t-elle.

Emma ne répondit rien. Et se baissa sur le visage de Régina dont les yeux, écarquillés, n'attendaient que ça.

Au moment où le sexe d'Emma entra en collision avec le visage de Régina. Elle sentit sa langue entrer directement en elle.

Emma poussa un soupire de plaisir et attrapa sa tête de lit avec ses mains pour se caler correctement.

Régina l'attrapa au niveau de ses fesses, puis commença son festin.

Elle entra et sortit sa langue vigoureusement. Et plus Emma gémissait, plus Régina avait envie de la faire crier. Alors elle continua ses douces tortures en avalant toute la cyprine qui découlait du sexe d'Emma, tout en la pénétrant.

Les hanches d'Emma ondulaient d'elles-mêmes. Le volume sonore qui émanait de sa bouche ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Au bout de quelques coups de langues encore bien placés, Régina arrêta puis lécha de haut en bas son sexe, avec le peu d'espace qu'elle avait.

Avant de poser sa langue sur son clitoris qui était déjà tout dur, déjà bien sorti.

Régina l'enferma entre ses deux lèvres avant de le sucer fermement.

Emma ondulait de plus en plus sur sa bouche affamée.

**\- Oh putain, Régina… C'est tellement bon.**

Elle n'entendit qu'un grognement en retour, puis une vivacité plus forte dans la succion qu'elle avait entreprise.

**\- Continue… hannnnn…**

Emma ne contrôlait vraiment plus rien. Et Régina arrêta les succions pour titiller du bout de sa langue le boule de chair qui menaçait d'exploser.

L'orgasme commença à ravager le ventre d'Emma que quelques secondes après. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'intensité de ce qui était en train de ronger tout son être. Régina ne faiblissait pas. Elle la dévorait. Littéralement. Avalait tout sur son passage et continuait de malmener la boule de chaire prête à exploser.

 **\- Oh putain ! Oh oui ! Ré… Rég… Ahhhh !** Se mit à crier Emma.

Elle bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite pour prendre et ressentir la moindre sensation.

Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme qui la traversait se termine.

Emma s'arrêta net. Régina compris et s'arrêta aussi.

La blonde resta immobile quelques secondes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tellement propulsée dans une autre dimension qu'aucun geste n'était possible.

Régina, patiente, la regardait se faire violence pour reprendre conscience.

Quelques secondes. Et encore d'autres secondes avant qu'Emma n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et les pose dans ceux de Régina.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et releva les hanches afin de débloquer Régina. En se levant, elle vit toute l'humidité sur la bouche de la brune. Sa bouche mais aussi son menton.

Emma passa sa jambe droite de l'autre côté de la brune et s'affala sur le lit, sur le côté. Expirant un soupire puis regardant Régina qui semblait fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

**\- C'était délicieux.**

**\- J'attends quelques secondes par pure sympathie, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

**\- Oh bordel.** Ne put que rajouter Emma. **Je vais mourir.**

 **\- Déjà ?** Lui dit Régina, langoureusement.

**\- 2 minutes s'il te plaît.**

Les respirations d'Emma se calmèrent. Mais elle flottait entre la conscience l'inconscience de son orgasme dévastateur.

Quand soudain, elle se leva. Prise d'une idée et d'une pulsion fulgurante, elle sortit de son brouillard.

Elle descendit du lit pour s'éloigner un peu.

 **\- Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi le plaisir de te déshabiller.** Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Régina, surprise, ne bougea pas et obéit.

Emma revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gode ceinture. Pas exactement le même que leur première fois, mais assez similaire.

 **\- Oh…** Dit Régina, les yeux émerveillés. **Tu veux que je te baise avec ?**

**\- J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de TE baiser avec.**

Régina se releva d'un coup, au bord du lit, les yeux respirant la concupiscence.

 **\- ME baiser ?** Répéta-t-elle.

Emma revint dans le coin nuit d'un pas rapide. Puis mit le jouet. Elle s'approcha alors de la brune, assise au bord du lit et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Le regard lubrique, Emma ne put s'empêcher de coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Entreprenant le même baiser qu'elle lui avait donné en entrant dans son appartement.

Et même si la sensation d'être totalement nue contre elle n'était pas désagréable, elle commença à la déshabiller. Commençant par son gilet de tailleur noir.

Puis sa chemise blanche cintrée.

Toujours en l'embrassant. En faisant glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Ne perdant pas une miette de ce baiser qui s'intensifiait à chaque respiration.

Puis elle passa ses mains derrière son soutien-gorge qu'elle dégrafa d'une main de maître.

Emma cessa le baiser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux brillants de luxure.

**\- Tu as envie que je te baise, Régina ?**

**\- Et si tu agissais plus que tu ne parlais ?**

Emma se mit à rire. Jamais une personne comme Régina n'avouerait ses faiblesses. Et elle avait bien l'impression que le sexe avec elle en était une.

Alors elle continua de la déshabiller, enlevant sa jupe droite, ses collants et son string qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses.

Emma alla s'allonger sur le lit, en plein milieu, comme Régina l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

**\- A ton tour de monter.**

Allongée sur le lit, le phallus en plastique pointait le bout de son nez. Régina le regarda fiévreusement puis se mit à 4 pates sur le lit pour arriver jusqu'à Emma, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Elle passa sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté d'Emma. Puis s'affaissa sur le phallus qu'elle baissa en même temps qu'elle, le couchant à l'horizontale entre elle et la blonde.

Régina le positionna entre ses lèvres qui brillaient d'humidité visible. Et commença à onduler dessus. Emma n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle voyait Régina bouger les hanches. De haut en bas et de bas en haut sur le phallus en contact direct avec son clitoris.

Emma adorait ça. La bouche grande ouverte de désir et d'émerveillement.

Tout à coup, Régina se pencha jusqu'à poser les mains de chaque côté du visage d'Emma. Puis elle entreprit des coups de reins un peu plus violents.

 **\- Tu aimes ce que je me fais ?** Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

 **\- Oh bordel…** Répondit-elle. **Oh que oui… Tu m'excites à un tel point… Continue…**

Régina, dont le souffle devenait un peu plus erratique, prenait plaisir à se faire du bien sur Emma. Et plus elle voyait de l'adoration dans ses yeux, plus elle continuait. Elle se frottait dessus, précisément. Et elles aimaient ça.

Emma comprit au bout de quelques poussées que son amante n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Et elle ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Elle voulait que son plaisir prenne place dans chaque partie de son être. Mais pas aussi rapidement.

Alors elle arrêta Régina en empoignant ses fesses. La stoppant d'un coup.

Régina, l'air perplexe la sonda du regard.

**\- Je veux que tu jouisses autour de lui. Je veux te baiser avec.**

Alors Régina, encore une fois, obéit. Elle se releva un petit peu, juste pour faire de la place à sa main qui prit le phallus et le mit à l'entrée de son vagin demandeur.

Emma la regardait, elle la laissait faire.

Elle regarda le sexe de Régina avaler chaque millimètre du phallus. Jusqu'à ne plus rien voir du tout.

Régina s'installa correctement. Puis commença à bouger doucement.

Emma pouvait tout voir de là où elle était. Et elle en adorait chaque seconde.

 **\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?** Demanda la brune, déjà embrumée par les sensations.

**\- Oh oui. Laisse-moi faire.**

Régina se leva un tout petit peu. Et Emma leva les hanches pour pénétrer la brune qui gémit de plaisir.

Elle le fit une fois. Puis deux. Doucement. Comme pour la torturer autant qu'elle lui avait fait. Puis trois. Et encore quatre avant que Régina ne se penche en arrière pour poser ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses d'Emma.

De quoi laisser libre accès à la blonde pour commencer ses pénétrations un peu plus rapidement. Et surtout plus durement.

Elle voyait l'humidité de Régina couler sur le jouet en latex à chaque vas et viens. Elle pouvait voir Régina, la tête en arrière, profiter de chaque instant. Elle pouvait aussi voir ses tétons totalement érigés qui n'appelaient que sa bouche.

Mais elle se concentra sur les pénétrations qu'elle entreprenait et sur la respiration irrégulière de la brune qui, à son tour, ne contrôlait plus rien.

 **\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?** Demanda Emma, n'attendant pas particulièrement de réponse. Et heureusement, elle n'obtint qu'un cri rauque qu'elle interpréta comme un oui. **Tu en veux encore ?** Continua-t-elle. **Plus vite ? Plus fort ?**

 **\- En… core… plus vite.** Finit par lâcher Régina.

Alors Emma stoppa tout. Bloquée par le corps de Régina, elle ne pouvait pas donner tout ce qu'elle voulait ou pouvait. Elle empoigna Régina par la taille et dans un coup de reins efficace, elle fit inverser leur rôle, puis retira le phallus en latex.

 **\- Mets-toi à 4 pates.** Ordonna la blonde.

Régina n'attendit pas 1 seconde avant de se mettre dans la position demandée.

Emma se cala derrière elle entre ses jambes et fit à nouveau glisser le phallus en Régina, d'une facilité déconcertante.

 **\- Tu es si ouverte.** Lui dit-elle.

**\- Tais-toi, Swan, baise-moi maintenant !**

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Emma empoigna les hanches de Régina et entama un va et viens rapide et efficace.

Régina se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Laissant exploser tous les pores de sa peau en feu.

 **\- Oh putain, tu es magnifique.** Lui dit Emma.

Régina se mit sur ses coudes, le dos creusé, les jambes tremblantes.

Emma, elle, ne perdait pas son rythme. Elle la baisait, à proprement parler. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se rendit compte que Régina perdait pied. Qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et qu'il ne lui fallait plus grand-chose pour tomber dedans. Alors elle lâcha ses hanches et vint poser son buste dans le dos de la brune. Et de sa main droite, elle alla capturer son clitoris gonflé entre son pouce et son index.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Régina pour exploser de milles morceaux sur le phallus qui ne faiblissait pas.

Son orgasme traversa tout son corps dans une intensité extrême.

 **\- Stop !** Cria-t-elle à Emma qui s'arrêta d'un coup. **Je peux plus. Stop.**

Emma ne bougeait plus. Elle regardait Régina, très doucement, se retirer elle-même du gode trempé et tenter de s'allonger.

Pas peu fière de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur elle, Emma souriait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait réussi à mettre sens dessus-dessous la grande Régina Mills. Comme à chaque fois. Et comme toutes les fois, elle arborait ce sourire insolent sur son visage.

 **\- J'ai eu mon deuxième point, Swan.** Finit par dire la brune, ivre d'endorphines.

Emma explosa de rire, puis alla s'allonger à côté de la brune qui était restée sur le ventre.

**\- Oui. Ce qui veut dire que tu as ton point complet, nous sommes ex-aequo.**

**\- Tu sais que je vais gagner.**

**\- Ne te proclames pas vainqueur trop vite, je pourrais corser les règles en en ajoutant une.**

**\- Et quelle serait-elle ?**

**\- Je pourrais augmenter à deux, le nombre d'orgasmes pendant nos visites. Tout ce chemin pour un seul orgasme, c'est pas très honnête, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Et tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?**

**\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois.**

**\- Swaaaan…** Répondit Régina, comprenant l'envie d'Emma, son jeu et son goût pour les défis d'ordres sexuels.

**\- Mais si tu penses que tu ne peux pas, on reste comme ça.**

Et tant pis pour l'amour propre. Il fallait lui prouver.

 **\- Je te parie que je te fais jouir en moins de 5 minutes.** La défia Régina.

Il ne fallait pas la chercher après tout.

 **\- Deal.** Puis Emma regarda son radio-réveil. **23h56.**

Régina se retourna et se fit une place entre les jambes d'Emma. Se couchant doucement sur elle. Tout doucement. Tellement doucement que la blonde se demandait si elle tiendrait son pari. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fierté de la brune qui n'avait aucunes limites.

Régina la regarda, lui sourit. Puis alla prendre son sein gauche dans sa bouche. Toujours en la regardant.

Elle commença par lécher le mamelon. Faisant glisser sa langue en rond.

Son autre main vint caresser le sein libre avec sensualité. Telle une Régina charmeuse de serpent.

Sa bouche continuait la magie sur le sein d'Emma dont la pointe durcissait a vu d'œil. Elle emprisonna le téton entre ses lèvres avant de le titiller comme elle avait fait à son clitoris quelques minutes avant.

Elle sentait qu'Emma commençait à bouger les hanches sous elle. Elle réclamait plus. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas.

Elle continuait de la rendre folle. Plus Emma bougeait, plus elle réclamait, plus elle fermait les yeux pour jeter sa tête en arrière. Plus Régina bouffait son sein. Et plus elle caressait l'autre.

**\- Régina, s'il te plaît…**

Mais cette fois, la supplication ne marchait pas.

 **\- Oui Emma ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

**\- Fais-moi jouir, s'il te plaît. Il est 57.**

Régina lui sourit, telle une femme qui savait qu'elle arriverait à ses fins. Elle baissa sa tête à nouveau et prit l'autre sein dans sa bouche. Et pendant que son pouce allait caresser le téton humide, la brune alla faire subir la même chose à l'autre sein.

Et Emma n'en pouvait plus.

Elle sentait tout son corps s'engourdir de plaisir.

Tout ce temps passé sur ses seins.

Tout son corps réclamait une délivrance qu'on ne lui accordait pas.

Elle gémissait, elle en pleurait même. Régina la torturait. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Sa respiration devenait chaotique.

**\- Putain, Régina !**

Le ton de sa voix raisonnait comme un ordre.

Mais un ordre qui n'avait aucun effet.

Régina suçait, malaxait, jouait, bouffait, mangeait, mordillait son sein. Et aucune supplication de sa part ne lui faisait changer d'avis.

Régina en profita qu'Emma avait les yeux fermés, basculée en arrière pour regarder le radio-réveil. 59.

Elle se dit qu'il était temps.

Sans jamais lâcher le sein dans sa bouche, elle fit descendre sa main le long du corps d'Emma. Elle passa son abdomen, ses abdos, son Mont de Venus pour atterrir sur son sexe totalement trempé.

Elle fit glisser son index en elle doucement. Puis le ressortit en allant caresser son clitoris. Elle fit exactement la même chose une deuxième fois.

Elle la pénétra encore. Tout doucement. Et alla à nouveau faire le tour de son clitoris glissant avec son doigt juste après. Tout ça pour aller la repénétrer juste derrière.

Sans jamais lâcher son sein.

Quand elle sentit les murs se refermer autour de son index, elle lâcha le sein d'Emma pour aller murmurer à son oreille.

**\- Tu vas jouir pour moi, Emma ?**

Mais Emma n'était plus là.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de supporter l'orgasme ravageur qui prenait possession d'elle.

 **\- Oh oui, tu vas jouir, je le sens.** Continua Régina.

Emma gémissait si fortement qu'elle n'entendit pas ce que Régina lui disait. Tout son corps tremblait. Son âme était en lambeaux. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Elle jouissait.

Et Régina en savourait chaque instant.

Quand la foudre avait fini de tout balayer. Il ne restait plus qu'un corps inerte sur le lit.

Régina cessa ses tortures et la regardait. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de savourer sa victoire.

Mais au bout de ce temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

**\- Minuit. J'ai réussi mon défi avec une minute d'avance.**

**\- C'était injuste.** Finit par dire Emma, sortant de son inconscience.

 **\- Injuste ?** Lui demanda Régina, toujours allongée contre Emma.

**\- Personne ne peut résister à ça.**

**\- Tu n'avais pas donné d'autres règles. Un deuxième orgasme, 5 minutes.**

**\- J'ai 31 jours maximum pour préparer ma vengeance.**

**\- Si tu veux. En tous cas, j'en connais une qui commence bien l'année.** Lui dit Régina.

Puis contre toute attente, elle se releva et sortit du lit.

 **\- Où tu vas ?** Demanda Emma en se relevant d'un bon, oubliant le fait que ses jambes, contrairement à son cerveau, étaient toujours endormies.

**\- Tu m'as parlé d'un bon vin tout à l'heure, où est-il ?**

**\- Là-bas.** Répondit Régina en lui montrant du doigt le plan de travail de la cuisine avec la bouteille posée dessus.

**\- Tes verres ?**

**\- Dans le meuble au-dessus de l'évier.**

Emma regardait Régina, nue comme un verre, se promener chez elle, comme si tout ça était naturel. Limite en souriant. Elle la vit ouvrir la bouteille puis remplir au tiers les deux verres à vin qu'elle avait sorti. Elle s'approcha d'Emma ensuite en lui tendant son verre.

Régina goûta la première.

**\- Pas aussi délicieux que toi, mais il est bon.**

Emma se mit à rougir l'espace d'une seconde, mais son envie de gouter à son tour le vin la rattrapa. Elle se fit la même remarque à propos de Régina.

 **\- Je vais devoir y aller.** Finit par dire Régina.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ?** Demanda Emma.

**\- C'est une de nos soirées les plus lucratives, je ne peux pas rester.**

**\- Et tu es quand même venue ?**

**\- Je savais que tu ne m'attendrais pas. Je voulais mon point de surprise.** Lui dit Régina, séductrice, entre deux gorgées.

**\- Fais attention, tu vas finir accros à nos visites nocturnes.**

Régina ne répondit rien mais se contenta de lui sourire avant de finir son verre.

Elle le posa sur la table de nuit d'Emma puis récupéra tous ses vêtements éparpillés au pied du lit avant de se rhabiller dans un silence de cathédrale.

Une fois habillée, elle s'approcha d'Emma et lui déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

**\- J'espère que tu perdras.**

**\- N'espère même pas.**

**\- Je gagnerai.**

**\- Que tu crois.**

**\- A bientôt alors, Miss Swan.**

**\- A bientôt. Je sais déjà où et quand.**

Régina, surprise, ne demanda rien. Après tout, c'était le deal. La surprise.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'Emma. Celle-ci se leva du lit et l'accompagna.

 **\- Au fait ?** L'interpella Régina en se retournant avant d'ouvrir la porte. **J'accepte la nouvelle règle. Bonne nuit, Swan.**

Devant le sourire ébahit d'Emma, Régina ouvrit la porte puis sortit. Emma la referma à clé derrière elle, puis ne pensa qu'à une chose :

J-31.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Régina

**\- Non ! Je vous ai déjà dit non il y a deux heures, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais oui deux heures après.**

10 minutes que Régina tenait le combiné du téléphone plaqué contre son oreille. Et 10 minutes qu'elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

**\- Non ! Il est hors de question qu'Imaya vienne à domicile ! C'est une maison close, pas un bar à prostituées ! Je peux vous donner les coordonnées de celui à 5 pâtés de maison si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Mais Imaya restera dans l'enceinte de mon établissement.**

Et apparemment, le client au bout du fil ne voulait pas comprendre.

**\- Même pour 10 000 pesos supplémentaires, non !**

Sa voix commençait à s'élever. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber le client plutôt récalcitrant. Pendant qu'elle l'écoutait avancer ses arguments, elle se remémorait avec plaisir l'instant avant qu'il appelle. Ce silence dans son bureau et ce paisible moment de tranquillité.

**\- Même pour ce montant-là non plus, c'est un non définitif ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus !**

Il ne voulait décidément pas lâcher l'affaire.

**\- Faites comme bon vous semble, si vous pensez qu'une mauvaise publicité de mon établissement est le seul recours à votre solitude, peu m'importe. Bonne soirée M. Flores.**

Elle raccrocha alors que l'homme continuait à déblatérer son mécontentement de l'autre côté du combiné. Les demandes de ses clients pouvaient parfois aller au-delà des règles strictes qu'elle avait établies à l'ouverture de l'établissement.

Régina avait beau diriger un bordel, elle faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient au bien-être de ses filles. Et elle n'admettait certainement pas que les demandes de ses clients transgressent ces fameuses règles. Pas de filles en rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer.

Il y avait des caméras dans toutes les chambres avec un agent de sécurité (féminin, hors de question qu'un homme passe ses soirées à se masturber devant les caméras au lieu de faire son travail). Et dès qu'un(e) client(e) dérapait un peu, Mary avait l'obligation d'intervenir. Elle était formée pour ça et pouvait mettre à terre n'importe quel homme. Et même si ses services n'étaient que peu de fois sollicités, Régina était bien contente de l'avoir, elle avait évité bien des problèmes aux filles, surtout aux plus frêles qui ne savaient pas forcément dire non.

Régina appuya sur l'interphone de son bureau. Elle attendit une petite sonnerie puis une femme à l'autre bout.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Viens tout de suite.**

**\- Et si je dis non ?**

**\- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Louise, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.**

**\- Oh la laaaa !**

**\- Louise !**

**\- Tout de suite. J'arrive.**

La brune alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil de bureau. Les lunettes sur le nez, elle se mit à feuilleter quelques feuilles posées devant elle mais sans réellement les regarder.

Soufflant, détestant cette journée. Bien plus que les autres.

Louise ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Elle entra dans la pièce avec son sourire suffisant qui exaspérait Régina.

 **\- Nous serons fermés ce soir.** Ça sonnait comme une sentence.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tu as très bien entendu,** persista-t-elle.

**\- Régina, tu ne peux pas fermer un jour de semaine comme ça, nos habitués en penseront quoi ?**

**\- Que je suis la gérante de cet endroit et que je fais bien ce que je veux.**

Régina se leva doucement de son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle pour ne plus entendre Louise, la gouvernante qui tentait désespérément de la convaincre que ce jour était un jour comme les autres et que la maison devait rester ouverte.

Mais Régina n'écoutait plus. Elle ne percevait que le brouhaha incessant de la petite rousse qui lui était fidèle depuis bien des années.

Elle regardait à travers le carreau. Ses filles en contrebas qui prenaient le soleil et semblaient heureuses. Tenir un établissement comme celui-ci n'était pas chose facile. Il était hors de question pour Régina que ses filles travaillent dans de piètres conditions. Et faire changer les mentalités sur les Maisons Closes n'était pas évident. Il était loin le temps où les filles étaient coincées dans des endroits pareils pour étancher une dette envers le ou la maquerelle. Régina ne les contraignait pas. Elle leur laissait le choix. Mais si elles acceptaient de vendre leur corps au service de son argent, elle leur assurait un salaire décent, une hygiène irréprochable et un confort de vie dans une maison qui pouvait paraître désuète d'extérieur, mais qui était loin de l'être réellement.

**\- Régina ?**

**\- Quoi ?** Dit Régina en se détournant de la vue de ses filles qui bronzaient.

Louise s'approcha de la brune qui tentait de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'elle avait perdu en cours de route.

**\- T'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**\- Non…** Articula-t-elle difficilement… **Excuse-moi.** Finit-elle par dire en se retournant à nouveau pour regarder Imaya qui faisait la fierté de la maison depuis quelques semaines.

 **\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ?** insista la rousse.

**\- Je veux fermer ce soir. Un point c'est tout. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Je voudrais que les filles sortent, qu'elles s'amusent.**

**\- Régina, je…**

**\- Demande à Mary de les emmener au cinéma, ou je ne sais où. Qu'elles passent une bonne soirée.** Lui dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Régina regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

Peut-être que le problème ne venait pas de cette journée un peu particulière.

Peut-être que son désir d'être seule ce soir venait d'ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'elle se rendait compte que tout ce qui faisait son identité, ici à Playas de Rosarito, la tenancière d'un bordel la plus réputée des environs, n'était plus uniquement ce qu'elle voulait.

Et peut-être même qu'elle s'ennuyait maintenant.

 **\- Je peux être honnête ?** Demanda Louise.

Régina se retourna vers elle. Elles se connaissaient depuis 10 ans maintenant. Et Régina savait que Louise était bien du style à la contredire mais pas à parler pour ne rien dire. Et elle comprit tout de suite que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément être de son goût.

**\- Même si je te disais non, tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- N'est-ce pas ! Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête mais va falloir te remettre à 100% en connexion avec ton cerveau.**

**\- Je suis fatiguée.**

**\- Et pourtant c'est pas toi qui te fait prendre tous les soirs !**

**\- Hilarant** , répondit Régina en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée de son bureau.

 **\- Régina ! Oh ! Réagis un peu !** S'énerva Louise.

 **\- Stop !** Cria Régina en faisant face à la gouvernante après avoir ouvert la porte. **Je ne suis pas d'humeur, vraiment. Alors s'il te plaît, dis à Mary d'emmener les filles où elles veulent, la soirée leur appartient. Et tu devrais faire de même.**

Louise la regarda avec insistance. Mais Régina ne faiblit pas du regard. Le soutenant fermement.

 **\- Comme tu veux. Et tu ferais bien de prendre une semaine de vacances pour aller retrouver ta blonde là, t'es vachement plus détendue quand tu la vois,** grimaça la gouvernante en sortant du bureau puis en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Régina retourna à sa fenêtre pour retrouver ses songes.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Régina avait ouvert son établissement il y avait maintenant 10 ans. Elle était redoutable dans les affaires et c'est certainement ce qui lui avait valu une réputation de femme d'affaires intouchable et prête à tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuyait.

Elle avait envie, besoin d'autre chose.

Et ses courtes entrevues avec Emma n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ce qu'elle prenait au début pour un jeu devenait une douce chaleur à laquelle elle ne voulait surtout pas s'habituer. Et pourtant…

26 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Et elle oscillait entre le plaisir de se dire que d'ici 5 jours, elle aurait gagné le jeu entre elles et le fait qu'elle préférait perdre plutôt que de ne pas la revoir. 31 jours, c'était beaucoup trop long. Et elle s'en mordait les doigts car Emma aurait voulu la voir plus souvent, mais c'est elle qui avait décidé ce laps de temps qui lui paraissait bien stupide aujourd'hui.

Et si Emma s'était lassée finalement ?

Il était 18 heures, l'heure où les filles se préparent pour aller travailler.

Régina regardait toujours par cette foutue fenêtre et y vit Louise parler aux filles qui se mettaient à rire plus fort que de raison, se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison. Elles allaient passer une bonne soirée, hors de leur quotidien, et elle serait au calme pour passer cette soirée seule dans son bureau.

Régina adorait son travail. Elle n'imaginait même pas en changer. Elle s'ennuyait. Juste ça. Mais tellement quand on le vit. Ce n'était juste que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Emma ? … Elle faisait quoi Emma ce soir ?

Toujours en fixant le vide, Régina se rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient explorées sous toutes leurs coutures mais qu'elles n'avaient même pas échangé leur numéro.

Et si elle ne revenait jamais ?

Emma était devenue en 2 mois son exutoire. La nouveauté. Le sexe à l'état pur et aucune contrainte.

Elle allait gagner le jeu. Encore 5 jours.

5 foutus jours.

Bordel de merde !

Elle allait penser à autre chose. Elle allait travailler une heure ou deux. Puis elle allait rentrer chez elle pour se poser sur son canapé avec un bon livre histoire de ne plus penser à rien.

Et pour une femme comme Régina qui pense à mille choses différentes à la seconde, ce n'était pas évident.

Mais elle allait passer une bonne soirée, c'était une soirée comme les autres.

C'est tout.

Régina sortit de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

 **\- Oui ?** Dit-elle faiblement.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et le visage de Louise apparut.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?** Demanda la brune à la limite de l'énervement.

**\- Ana ne veut pas sortir, elle préfère travailler.**

**\- Pardon ?** Demanda Régina qui voyait sa soirée tranquille s'éloigner.

**\- Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas envie de sortir et qu'elle préfère rester ici.**

**\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?**

**\- Dans la chambre rouge bordeaux.**

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

Régina sortit de son bureau en trombe. Elle traversa le couloir qui menait à l'escalier en colimaçon. Les descendit puis traversa le vestibule vide. Il en fut de même pour le salon qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'être plein de gémissements et de plaisir à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

 **\- Ne cours pas aussi vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre** , se plaint Louise qui tentait désespérément de la rattraper.

Mais Régina ne répondit pas.

**\- Tu sais, elles n'ont pas trop l'habitude de ces libertés, elle a peut-être peur ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi !** Répondit la brune qui traversait le long couloir. Puis elle monta les escaliers et vit la porte fermée.

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, elle ouvrit la porte dans une colère noire.

**\- J'espère que tu ne songes pas réellement à…**

Mais Régina s'arrêta net.

Ce n'était pas du tout Ana qui se trouvait dans cette chambre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

Régina se retourna quand elle entendit la gouvernante arriver à son tour.

 **\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage, Mademoiselle, elle est d'une humeur de chien !** Dit la rousse à Emma qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la chambre.

 **\- Va-t'en !** Ordonna Régina qui toisait Emma de haut en bas.

 **\- Moi ?** Demanda Emma, surprise de la violence de ses mots.

**\- Non, vous restez là Miss Swan et d'ailleurs vous ne bougez pas d'un centimètre. Louise, sors de là.**

Louise afficha un grand sourire sur son visage et fit demi-tour.

Régina entra dans la chambre et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. À clé.

Toisant encore et toujours la blonde qui se tenait toujours debout et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?** Demanda la brune, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la blonde à demi-nue.

**\- On a tous nos petits secrets.**

Régina s'avança d'une démarche féline vers la blonde statique.

 **\- Louise ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne dirai rien…** Elle lui sourit sournoisement avant d'ajouter : **même sous la torture.**

Régina se planta devant la blonde et leva la main pour attraper le seul et unique morceau de tissu qui recouvrait uniquement ses seins et son sexe, et qui terminait par deux boucles emmêlées ensemble devant. Tel un ruban autour d'un paquet cadeau.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire.** Lui dit la blonde alors que la brune avait tiré sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait et par conséquent, laissant Emma totalement nue devant elle. **Ton cadeau te plaît ?**

Régina arqua un sourcil, levant le regard qui s'était attardé sur ses seins tendus pour se planter dans le sien.

**\- À votre avis ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, montre-le-moi.**

Régina sourit devant la proposition.

 **\- Techniquement, c'est mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas à moi de vous prouver quoi que ce soit. De plus, les règles du jeu son bien précises. La surprise, je vous l'accorde,** dit-elle en regardant le nœud au sol. **Le temps, je vous l'accorde aussi, nous en étions à 26 jours.**

 **\- Tu comptais ?** Lui demanda Emma, insinuant volontairement le fait qu'elle l'attendait.

 **\- Absolument pas.** Répondit Régina par fierté.

**\- Oui, bien-sûr.**

**\- Je n'ai pas terminé, cessez de me couper la parole.**

Emma afficha un large sourire mais ne voulut pas la contredire, alors elle se tut.

**\- Le troisième point reste encore à débattre. Donc, comme je le disais, techniquement, c'est à vous de me montrer quelque chose.**

Emma regarda autour d'elle sous l'œil attentif de la brune.

Elle aperçut une chaise près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux opaques et rouge bordeaux cachaient toute visibilité. Elle enleva ses talons hauts en les balançant loin dans la pièce puis alla chercher la chaise afin de la placer en plein milieu de la pièce, là où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Devant la brune qui se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de mijoter.

**\- Assieds-toi.**

**\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir, Miss Swan, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas.**

**\- Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une simple demande.**

Emma avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, ni comment elle avait pu se laisser aller à ce point avec elle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle aimait ça. Et de plus en plus. Comme une addiction, la certitude que 31 jours au maximum la sépareraient d'Emma.

Régina finit par s'assoir. Résolument plus attirée par ce que la blonde avait à lui offrir que par l'envie de faire sa Reine. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'Emma faisait le tour pour aller se positionner dans son dos. Le dossier de la chaise les séparant seulement.

**\- 26 jours que tu m'attends Régina ?**

**\- Je ne répondrai pas.** Dit-elle sèchement. **Obéir est une chose, s'exprimer en est une autre.**

 **\- Est-ce que je t'aurais manquée ?** Lui demanda Emma alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les épaules de Régina, les caressant.

**\- Si vous attendez une quelconque réponse de ma part, faites-vous une raison, vous n'en aurez pas.**

**\- Je prends ça pour un oui**. Dit-elle en passant ses mains sur tout le haut du corps de la brune. De ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque en passant par ses bras dénudés.

Régina ne bougeait plus. Elle se surprit même à fermer les yeux pour profiter de la sensation plus qu'agréable. Excitante même. C'était l'effet que lui faisait Emma. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Et elle la détestait tout autant pour ça, d'ailleurs. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

**\- J'aurai les réponses à mes questions.**

**\- Ne soyez pas trop gourmande, Miss Swan.**

Emma se courba pour aller déposer un baiser dans le cou de la maîtresse des lieux.

 **\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Régina.** Lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de la brune qui frémissait déjà.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

Emma rit doucement avant de se relever et faire le tour pour se planter devant la brune qui explorait son corps impunément.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas si ce que tu vois te plaît, j'ai déjà ma réponse.** Lui dit Emma.

Régina restait statique et attendait patiemment que la blonde commence les festivités.

Et elle le fit.

Elle vint s'assoir sur ses genoux, face à elle. Régina posa ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Emma et commença à caresser son dos alors que celle-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'embrassant, doucement, presque même tendrement.

Initiant un baiser qui était doux mais assez entreprenant pour que Régina sente une douce et insidieuse chaleur monter en elle. Puis Emma fit glisser sa langue le long de celle de la brune qui sentait son souffle devenir irrégulier.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, jeter Emma sur le lit et lui faire l'amour comme une sauvage.

Emma l'embrassait, elle lui faisait même tourner la tête par toutes ces sensations. Les mains d'Emma partout qui se baladaient. La langue d'Emma dans sa bouche. Le cul et le sexe d'Emma bien ouvert sur ses cuisses. Emma qui la rendait folle. Emma qui était venue. Pour elle. Pour son anniversaire. Et elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait su que c'était ce jour-là. Elle aurait une petite discussion avec Louise.

Régina lâcha un gémissement quand elle sentit les mains de la blonde commencer à déboutonner sa chemise noire, alors qu'elle les avait posées sur chacune de ses cuisses. Se baladant jusqu'à l'orée de son sexe mais restant sages, sans aller plus loin.

 **\- Alors… Tu m'attendais ?** Lui murmura Emma après avoir cessé de l'embrasser, ce qui fit grogner Régina.

**\- Ne te crois pas aussi importante que ça.**

**\- Ah oui ? Donc si je me lève et que je m'en vais, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients ?**

**\- Ça voudrait dire que j'ai gagné.**

**\- C'est vrai. Mais vu comment ton corps réagit, je pense que là maintenant, tu t'en fous d'avoir gagné. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.** Lui dit Emma en se levant des genoux de la brune.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?**

**\- Moi. En toi.**

Régina laissa un son guttural sortir sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se reprit et se leva à son tour, regardant Emma qui s'approchait du lit. Elle attendit que la blonde la regarde bien puis elle commença à se déshabiller. Lentement.

Emma voulu s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider mais Régina fut ferme.

**\- Reste. Où. Tu. Es.**

Emma s'immobilisa pendant que Régina enlevait, petit à petit, chaque morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son corps. N'y laissant absolument rien.

C'était à présent au tour d'Emma de regarder Régina de haut en bas et d'admirer le corps qui s'offrait devant elle.

 **\- J'ai toujours détesté mon anniversaire** , avoua Régina. **Être le centre des attentions est quelque chose que j'exècre. Mais là… Tout de suite… J'ai bien l'intention d'être au centre de tes attentions. Et si tu es bien sage, tu seras au centre des miennes.**

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de gémir sans retenue. Elle la regarda s'assoir sur la chaise en plein milieu de la chambre.

 **\- Où en étions-nous ?** Lança la brune avec désinvolture.

Emma se mit à genoux devant la brune. Elle lui écarta les jambes pour être face à son sexe luisant, déjà bien humide d'excitation. Régina la regarda se lécher les babines d'anticipation et sourit devant cette scène.

Il ne lui fallut pas 2 secondes avant de fondre dessus. Elle prit Régina par les hanches pour approcher son bassin sur la chaise et avoir un meilleur accès. Puis passa un coup de langue sur la longueur de son sexe, ce qui fit gémir la brune et pencher sa tête en arrière.

Emma recommença une seconde fois avant la troisième puis la quatrième.

Avant de passer sa langue tendue entre ses lèvres et d'y déloger son clitoris déjà bien gonflé de désir. Régina eut un léger sursaut puis expira de toutes ses forces.

 **\- Oh Swan…** Ne réussit-elle qu'à dire.

Emma sourit contre son sexe puis commença à brosser du plat de sa langue le clitoris tendu et demandeur. Régina ne put faire autrement que d'entrelacer ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et bouclés de la blonde.

**\- Continue…**

Elle n'avait de toutes façons aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter. Elle lécha le sexe avide de la brune de façon régulière, toujours du plat de la langue. Quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques minutes…

Puis elle arrêta pour aller enfoncer sa langue dans l'antre qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Régina ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait toujours la tête en arrière, les doigts dans les cheveux blond et elle accompagnait les mouvements de la tête d'Emma avec son bassin. En osmose totale.

Régina ressentait la moindre sensation. Elle haletait et elle perdait la raison.

Le plaisir se frayait un chemin tout doucement mais surement.

Emma repositionna sa langue sur le clitoris pour le lécher. Juste avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres et de le sucer goulûment. Le bassin de la brune l'accompagnait de plus en plus.

Régina gémissait et délia ses mains des cheveux blonds pour venir se caresser les seins dont les tétons érigés demandaient libération.

Tout en elle voulait exploser. Et tout en Emma voulait la faire jouir.

 **\- Oh bon sang !** Se mit-elle à crier.

Il ne fallut pas 1 minute de plus pour que Régina succombe à l'orgasme qui la traversa de toutes parts.

Emma stoppa tout et regarda la brune totalement consumée par le plaisir. Totalement inerte et dans sa bulle.

La respiration de la brune était erratique. Presque trop vivace pour qu'un être humain puisse y survivre.

La blonde la regardait. La brune se calmait.

Quand elle revint à elle, Régina se dit qu'elle accepterait volontiers des tonnes de journées ennuyeuses, des tas d'anniversaires qu'elle déteste pourvu qu'elle ressente encore ça.

**\- Alors ? J'ai marqué le point ? Est-ce que je mérite moi aussi d'être le centre de tes attentions ?**

Régina releva la tête pour lui répondre, sarcastique.

**\- Je rêve où tu es en train de réclamer ?**

**\- Peut-être un peu.**

**\- Si je m'appuie sur tes dires, tu devais être en moi. Tu n'as donc rien marqué du tout ni mérité quelconque attention de ma part.**

Emma s'esclaffa.

**\- À part ça, c'est moi qui réclame ?**

Elle se releva et aida Régina à se lever. Puis elle l'emmena sur le lit.

**\- Ne tiens pas de promesses que tu n'es pas capable de tenir, Emma Swan.**

**\- Allonge-toi.**

Régina était tiraillée.

Obéir encore et risquer de ne plus être la femme forte qu'elle s'évertuait à être, surtout devant Emma. Ou résister et s'exposer à une confrontation qu'elle sentait arriver pourtant quand même.

C'était leur truc. Pas de questions. Du sexe. Du jeu. Rien que ça. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. L'addiction. L'attente. Le manque ?

Non, certainement pas le manque. Hors de question que ce soit le manque.

_Obéis, Régina, de toutes façons, t'as rien à perdre, dans deux heures, elle sera rentrée chez elle._

Régina toisait Emma mais se rendit. Et alla s'allonger en plein milieu du lit.

Emma la suivit de près. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses de Régina et s'allongea sur elle. Elle déposa tout son poids sur la brune. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Emma avait son téton droit dans la bouche.

Elle fit subir au téton les mêmes tortures qu'à son clitoris quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- Mh…** Gémit Régina.

Emma la regardait pendant qu'elle léchait son sein. Le regard lubrique et l'envie suggestive. Elle prit le téton entre ses lèvres et le titilla, le dévora, le suça.

Régina enfonça ses doigts dans les draps parfaitement étendus sur le lit.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison à la sensation qu'elle ressenti quand Emma pénétra de son majeur, l'antre complètement trempée.

 **\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?** Lui demanda la blonde, s'arrêtant de malmener les tétons.

 **\- Oui !** Gémit la brune.

 **\- Tu en veux encore ?** Lui demanda la blonde, initiant un va et viens si lent que c'en était presque douloureux.

 **\- O… Ou… Oui…** Balbutia-t-elle.

**\- Dis-le moi.**

**\- Mhhhh…** Régina ne pouvait se concentrer. Totalement faible face au toucher de son amante.

**\- Dis-le moi, Régina ! Je veux t'entendre le dire.**

Elle réunit tout son courage pour exploser.

**\- Baise-moi Emma ! Tais-toi et baise-moi !**

Emma sourit malicieusement. Sortit son majeur. Et entra en Régina avec deux doigts qui la pénétraient prodigieusement.

L'air se remplit de cris. De petits mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Régina et qui n'avaient rien de chastes. Ou du prénom de son amante.

Emma savait comment faire avec elle. Nul doute. Il ne lui avait pas fallu tant de temps que ça pour apprendre à la connaître par cœur. Elle savait comment aller à l'essentiel.

Elle continua de la pénétrer. Et de plus en plus rapidement. Le bassin de Régina accompagnait les pénétrations.

Emma tenta de capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser pendant qu'elle lui faisait l'amour. Mais Régina ne pouvait participer. Lèvres contre lèvres, Emma souriait, Régina suffoquait. Et pourtant pour rien au monde elles auraient voulu être autrement.

Collées, l'une contre l'autre.

C'était pourtant très intime cette position. Mais quand Emma tenta de se relever pour donner plus d'entrain à ses pénétrations, Régina l'en empêcha.

 **\- Reste-là** , lui susurra-t-elle.

**\- Alors, je t'ai manquée ?**

Régina ne répondit pas. Elle accentua son déhancher pour forcer Emma à se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et elle réussit. Emma redoubla d'effort.

Régina sentit ses entrailles se faire dévorer par l'orgasme qui arrivait. Il était presque là. Et Emma le savait. Malgré les réticences de la brune, elle se dégagea de ses bras pour se donner un appui plus confortable. Et la pénétra encore plus vite, encore plus fort. Encore plus.

Régina se laissa complètement aller. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que respirer. Et encore, difficilement. Elle s'abandonna totalement à ce qui était en train de la traverser. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle accueillait cette foudre en elle.

Jusqu'au bout.

Emma la regardait. Elle se dit que rien au monde n'était semblable à la beauté d'une femme en train de jouir dans ses bras. Ou peut-être était-ce la beauté de Régina en train de jouir contre elle.

Sa respiration se calma, tout comme ses soubresauts. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber sur une Emma dont le regard était plus proche de l'adoration que la satisfaction.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

**\- Aucune raison, effectivement.** Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Emma s'affala sur le dos aux côtés de Régina. Même si sa respiration s'était calmée, Emma pouvait voir la poitrine de la brune monter et descendre encore un peu rapidement.

**\- Et maintenant ? Je peux être au centre de tes attentions ?**

**\- Impatiente, Miss Swan ?**

**\- Désireuse de te sentir ta tendresse me toucher.**

Régina était perdue. Incapable de savoir comment réagir aux réflexions de plus en plus ciblées d'Emma. Il n'avait jamais été question de mots doux et compliments.

Elle resta là, allongée, regardant le plafond. Réfléchissant à une issue.

Elle était gérante d'une maison close. Réputée. Intouchable. Stricte et semblable à un requin. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'Emma ne cessait de lui demander si elle lui avait manqué, lui montrait un tant soit peu d'affection, elle était perdue. Totalement perturbée et dénuée de pensées claires.

 **\- Je vais nous chercher de quoi nous hydrater.** Dit Régina en commençant à se lever.

 **\- Ça te dirait pas de virer tes barrières de merde !** Emma haussa le ton alors que Régina était debout.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Loin de là. Régina se stoppa face à l'agression verbale émanant de la femme qui venait de lui faire l'amour presque tendrement.

 **\- Excuse-moi ?** Elle gagnait du temps. Elle avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir.

**\- Je ne te demande pas en mariage Régina, j'essaie de créer une relation qui serait autre chose qu'un orgasme régulier.**

**\- Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose que cela, Miss Swan !** S'emporta Régina. **Les règles sont strictes et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous les outrepasserions !**

**\- Peut-être parce que j'attendais ce jour autant que toi. Peut-être parce que j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus que ton tour de poitrine ou ta position préférée. Peut-être parce que le jour où tu t'es pointée à la boutique pour la première fois, j'avais une envie de toi irrépressible, que cette envie ne me quitte jamais et que j'aime chaque seconde de ce qu'on partage. Peut-être parce que j'ai compris quand t'es arrivée dans la chambre tout à l'heure, que tu te cachais derrière un masque de femme fatale et rigide et qu'en fait, t'es bien contente que je sois là !**

Régina écoutait sans rien dire. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Emma avait débité tout ça d'une traite sans élever la voix.

Encore plus perdue que la seconde d'avant. Elle avait tellement raison. Et elle se sentait tellement incapable de le lui dire.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour en être où elle en était, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire : aimer.

La relation qui était établit entre elles était parfaite pour elle. Mais Emma bousculait tous les interdits, tous les codes. Emma demandait plus. Régina le voulait aussi. Mais elle en était incapable.

 **\- Ose me dire que tu ne m'attendais pas…** Reprit la parole Emma, toujours d'un ton presque trop calme.

 **\- Miss Swan, partez d'ici !** Finit par dire Régina qui cherchait ses vêtements éparpillés aux 4 coins de la pièce.

**\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?**

**\- Je vous ai demandé de sortir de chez moi. Alors sortez d'ici, je ne le répèterai pas !**

**\- Et on revient au vouvoiement.**

**\- Vous ne faites rien pour mériter une marque d'affection à votre égard !**

**\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**\- Et je vous prierais de rester** **polie !** Commença à crier Régina. Emma arrêta de monter en pression en entendant la voix énervée de la brune. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait s'emporter comme ça et il n'y avait rien de sexy là-dedans. Quoi que…

**\- Ok, donne-moi une bonne raison de partir.**

**\- Je n'ai rien à vous apporter de plus que cet « orgasme régulier » comme vous dites ! Si ça ne vous convient pas, je ne vous retiens pas !**

Emma n'avait absolument pas l'intention de partir et le fit comprendre rapidement à Régina en se levant du lit à son tour et s'approchant d'une démarche féline de la brune toujours en position de défense.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as compté ces 26 jours ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en se collant à elle.

**\- Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner, Emma !**

**\- Ah on revient au « tu » ?**

Régina souffla un bon coup et continua à chercher des yeux ses sous-vêtements, brisant le regard qu'elle soutenait sévèrement.

 **\- Réponds-moi et je te laisse tranquille. Promis.** Souriait la blonde.

**\- Il serait intéressant que vous grandissiez un peu, Swan !**

Emma se colla encore plus puis prit les vêtements que la brune avait réussi à rassembler entre ses mains et les jeta au sol au loin.

 **\- Ah oui ?** Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. **Je n'avais pas l'air d'être une enfant à tes yeux tout à l'heure quand tu gémissais mon prénom.** Emma souriait contre son oreille. Puis déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à sa bouche.

Régina ne comprenait plus rien. 2 minutes avant, Emma provoquait ce qui allait mettre fin à cette entrevue et maintenant elle faisait profil bas.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emma à la fin ? Tu me provoques et deux secondes après tu te fais mielleuse ? Tu veux quoi ?**

**\- Là ? Tout de suite ? Que tu fasses de moi tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu…**

Régina cessa de parler quand Emma lui prit sa main pour la poser sur son sexe.

**\- Je suis trempée Régina, je suis prête pour toi et j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Vraiment. Quand je dis vraiment, c'est que j'ai vraiment EN-VIE de toi.**

Régina resta bouche-bée.

**\- Et si tu préfères qu'on ait cette discussion un autre jour, on l'aura un autre jour, j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment opé pour l'avoir maintenant.**

**\- Je ne serai jamais « opé » comme tu dis, Emma.**

**\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as ta main posée sur l'endroit qui me démange le plus et je te saurais gré de t'en occuper sinon je le fais moi-même.**

**\- Je ne demande qu'à voir !** Se détendit Régina.

Peut-être qu'après-tout, c'était elle qui avait mal réagit. Calmer le jeu. Est-ce que c'était le mieux ? Politique de l'autruche ? Elle en reviendrait à procrastiner en matière de discussion sérieuse maintenant ?

Emma la prit au sérieux.

Elle se recula et s'assit sur la chaise qui était toujours en plein milieu de la chambre. Elle posa chacune de ses jambes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Dévoilant son sexe qui, effectivement, était trempé. Et très ouvert en face de Régina.

Emma fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son sexe et commença à le caresser de sa main droite.

Le regard de Régina s'assombrit. Totalement lubrique.

Elle regardait la blonde se donner du plaisir. Et elle avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir, vu comment son bassin bougeait au rythme des cercles qu'elle effectuait autour de son clitoris gonflé par tant d'excitation et d'attente.

Régina alla s'assoir au coin du lit. Elle s'installa confortablement pour la regarder.

Une main s'afférant sur son clitoris, l'autre se caressant les seins, Emma prenait plus de plaisir à voir le regard de Régina sur elle, qu'à s'en donner.

La brune souriait.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Du sexe. Pas de mots. Emma le lui donnait.

 **\- Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir Régina… Te faire l'amour m'a tellement excité…** Dit faiblement la blonde.

**\- Ne te fais pas jouir. Ou tu n'auras pas la réponse à ta question.**

Emma s'arrêta net. Et si ?

**\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter non plus.**

La blonde ne savait pas ce que Régina voulait, mais elle allait tout faire pour avoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle recommença ses caresses sur le clitoris qui était au bord de l'explosion. Mais elle le frôlait sans vraiment appuyer dessus. Elle était à deux doigts de jouir mais voulait plus que tout, la réponse à sa question.

Pendant qu'elle continuait de se masturber, elle regarda Régina se lever. Faire le tour du lit pour aller ouvrir la malle rouge bordeaux qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle en sortit, sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma, le gode-ceinture violet que Régina avait acheté lors de leur première rencontre.

Elle refit le tour du lit pour se replanter devant Emma. Et le mit.

Malgré tous les efforts du monde à vouloir lui obéir, la blonde ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses gestes. Et elle arrêta se caresser. Trop absorbée par ce que Régina s'apprêtait à faire.

La brune se hissa sur le lit, s'allongea sur le dos en s'installant bien confortablement, le phallus en latex érigé.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'une carte d'invitation ?** Lui demanda la brune.

Sans répondre, Emma se leva et rejoignit le lit à son tour. Elle passa sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du corps de Régina. Au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle remonta au niveau du jouet et se frotta dessus. Sans le rentrer en elle. Elle se caressa le clitoris avec.

Déjà bien au bord du gouffre, Emma posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Régina pour s'appuyer. Et se déhancha sur le jouet qui frottait son clitoris à chaque passage.

 **\- Putain, c'est bon…** Balbutia Emma.

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit la brune, pleine d'assurance.

Emma s'arrêta quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas pousser plus loin. Régina voulait la prendre, elle allait se laisser faire.

Elle se releva légèrement et prit le phallus dans sa main droite pour le mettre à son entrée. Une fois devant, Emma se glissa dessus jusqu'à la garde.

La blonde sentait chaque centimètre de la pénétration. Elle était tellement excitée que ses parois étaient déjà bien serrées.

**\- Oh mon Dieu… Régina… Hum…**

**\- Shhhh…** Dit doucement la brune. **Laisse-toi aller.**

Emma recommença à se déhancher sur le jouet, cette fois, en elle.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Régina qui ne la lâchait pas.

 **\- Hmmmm…** Articula difficilement la blonde qui se baisait elle-même sur le gode-ceinture.

Emma reprit la position et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Régina. La brune tenta tant bien que mal de capturer les lèvres de la blonde mais elle était trop en mouvement et dû se résoudre à seulement ne faire que la regarder se donner du plaisir.

Son rythme s'accélérait, autant que son orgasme arrivait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Emma ondulait sur Régina et elles en aimaient toutes les deux, chaque instant.

La brune se rendit compte de la difficulté pour la blonde de tenir un rythme soutenu alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans les abîmes du plaisir. Alors elle la stoppa.

Et prit le relais. 

Pendant qu'Emma ne bougeait plus, c'était le bassin de Régina, sous la blonde, qui travaillait.

Emma ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts.

Puis elle se laissa aller.

Et jouis.

Fort. Si fort qu'elle hurla le prénom de Régina et son cri raisonna dans toute la pièce.

Régina s'arrêta de bouger. Emma continuait de trembler.

Et puis quelques secondes plus tard, plus rien.

La blonde retomba sur la brune. L'étreignant presque involontairement.

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques secondes. Le temps que l'orage passe. Puis Emma souleva son bassin pour enlever le phallus de son sexe rassasié. Et se reposa sur Régina.

Une minute. Ou peut-être deux.

**\- Alors, est-ce que je vais avoir la réponse à ma question ?**

Régina réfléchit. Puis répondit :

**\- Oui, je les ai comptés.**

**\- Pourquoi ?** Répondit du tac-au-tac la blonde qui se dégagea de la brune pour se lever.

 **\- Où tu vas ?** Demanda, inquiète, Régina.

**\- Je m'habille.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour rentrer chez moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?**

Régina ne répondit pas.

**\- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu comptais les jours ?**

**\- Parce que…** Elle hésita. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout. **Parce que je t'attendais.** Finit par dire la brune, tremblante.

Puis le silence.

Emma était loin d'être stupide. Régina, elle, était loin d'être prête, et la blonde l'avait bien compris.

Elle s'habilla en silence devant une brune qui hurlait des « Reste ! » muets.

Une fois habillée, Emma prit le nœud d'anniversaire qu'elle avait autour du corps quand Régina l'avait trouvée et lui donna.

 **\- J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux anniversaire.** Lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Puis Emma prit la direction de la porte. Elles espéraient toutes les deux que la brune interviendrait. Mais ce n'était pas du chef de la blonde et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et la brune sentait ses forces s'épuiser. La tête baissée.

Quand elle eut posé sa main sur la poignée de porte… Régina finit par se faire violence.

 **\- 15 jours !** Dit-elle.

Emma se retourna, la fixant, incrédule.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- 15 jours, c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de te donner, Emma.**

**\- Comment ça 15 jours ?**

**\- On change les règles. Les 31 se réduisent à 15 jours. 1 mois, c'est beaucoup trop long.**

**\- Ok** , répondit Emma en affichant un sourire large, **15 jours.**

Elle regarda la brune une dernière fois. Puis elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Laissant une Régina totalement dépassée par les évènements.

Et après ?

Elle ne voulait pas se poser la question. Elle rassembla ses vêtements et s'habilla, la tête complètement dans la lune.

Puis elle redescendit dans son bureau en traversant l'établissement qui était désert.

Arrivée dans son bureau, elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

Un sms d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« Louise m'a aussi donné ton numéro, ne lui en veux-pas. Bonne nuit, Emma »_

Régina sourit plus que de raison en voyant le sms.

Peut-être que son anniversaire n'allait plus être une journée si horrible dorénavant.

J-15.


	5. Happy Sexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Emma

**_R*Alors ?_ **

**_E*Tu m'attacherais aussi ?_ **

**_R*Certainement pas. Enfin, pas cette fois._ **

**_E*Donne-moi un contexte alors ?_ **

**_R*On serait plutôt dans un lieu public et je te ferais subir l'impossible tout en t'empêchant de faire un seul bruit._ **

**_E*Tu prendrais de gros risques, je ne suis pas du style à me taire._ **

**_R*Oh je le sais bien, d'où le défi intéressant._ **

**_E*C'est vrai._ **

**_R*Alors, dans quel lieu public veux-tu que je te baise ?_ **

Cet aspect de Régina l'avait toujours intrigué. Cette femme, dont la vie, les vêtements et les habitudes étaient faits de régularité pouvait se montrer tellement audacieuse. Jamais avec vulgarité. Même le mot « baiser » dans la bouche de Régina Mills était d'une délicatesse à toute épreuve.

**_E*C'est ton fantasme, à toi de me le dire._ **

La blonde supposa que la brune réfléchissait car la réponse n'arriva pas de suite.

**_R*Une cabine d'essayage, tu connais cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?_ **

Emma se remémora leur toute première rencontre l'espace d'un instant.

**_E*Oui, mais on était que toutes les deux à ce moment-là._ **

**_R*Le magasin était ouvert, quelqu'un aurait pu nous surprendre._ **

**_E*Ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit._ **

**_R*Tu serais donc dans une cabine d'essayage, dans un magasin de sous-vêtements. Et tu serais en train d'essayer les vêtements que je t'apporterais._ **

**_E*Et tu me regarderais me changer sans rien dire ?_ **

**_R*Au début, oui. Et puis tes yeux lubriques me feraient comprendre que tu aurais envie de bien plus._ **

**_E*Mes yeux ? Tu veux que je te parle des tiens en train de me mater de haut en bas pendant que j'essaie les strings que tu m'as choisi ?_ **

**_R*Ils sont fins et distingués ces strings ! Je ne les ai pas choisis pour rien._ **

**_E*Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus, je te dis juste que c'est toi qui as commencé à me chercher en me regardant comme ça !_ **

Est-ce que Régina souriait aussi bêtement qu'elle ?

**_R*Ils te vont bien._ **

**_E*Oui, mais ce serait encore mieux si je les enlevais, n'est-ce pas ?_ **

Est-ce que Régina se sentait aussi heureuse qu'elle, là, maintenant ?

**_R*Non, ne bouge plus du tout. C'est moi qui vais te l'enlever._ **

**_E*Avec plaisir. De toute façon, il est trop petit._ **

Est-ce que Régina vivait ce moment comme un instant privilégié ?

**_R*Il moule parfaitement ton cul, Emma. Mais j'ai besoin que tu ne portes rien._ **

**_E*Alors, enlève-le._ **

Est-ce que Régina accepterait de se laisser dompter ?

**_R*Je te l'enlève et t'assois sur le petit banc qui se trouve au fond de la cabine, juste devant le grand miroir._ **

**_E*Et j'écarterais bien les jambes pour te donner encore plus envie de me prendre._ **

Est-ce que ce serait toujours aussi fragile entre elles ?

**_R*Je m'assois sur tes genoux et je me colle contre toi pour t'embrasser éperdument. Tu m'as tellement excitée avec ton regard érotique et ton string moulant merveilleusement ton parfait petit cul, que tu ne risques pas de sortir de cette cabine sans avoir joui sous mes doigts._ **

**_R*J'ondule contre toi, je sais à quel point ça te rend folle. Tu ne mets d'ailleurs pas 5 secondes avant de sortir un gémissement d'entre tes lèvres._ **

Emma ferma les yeux et s'y voyait. Elle se voyait en train de s'embrasser et se chauffer.

**_R*Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu public et qu'il est hors de question qu'on nous prenne en flagrant délit. Qu'il va falloir que tu oublies tes habitudes de t'exprimer délibérément et fortement et que tu te taises._ **

Malgré tout, la brune gardait son ton autoritaire. Et même si tout était écrit, ce ton transpirait à travers ses mots.

Loin de perturber Emma, ça l'excitait même.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elles étaient en train de discuter. De tout. De rien.

Surtout de rien, en fait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui demande de lui raconter une scène érotique entre elles. N'importe laquelle. Pourvu que ce soit entre elles.

Alors Régina s'était exécutée. Sans aucune difficulté aucune. Et surtout, sans protestation aucune.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma fit glisser sa main droite entre ses cuisses, laissant son téléphone bien calé dans celle de gauche.

La blonde passa son doigt entre ses lèvres et ne put que constater l'humidité presque excessive qui se trouvait entre elles.

**_R*Je t'embrasse tout en continuant d'onduler sur toi. Je force l'accès de ta bouche et ma langue vient enrouler la tienne dans une danse sensuelle. Je sens la vibration d'un gémissement qui sort à nouveau de ta bouche._ **

**_R*Alors je te mordille doucement la lèvre pour te faire taire. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais tout arrêter, Emma !_ **

Emma fit glisser son majeur en cercle autour de son clitoris. Elle sentit instantanément qu'elle était très excitée et que sa boule de chaire était déjà bien tendue.

Tout comme la Emma de la scène de Régina, elle se mit à gémir sans trop contrôler le son.

**_R*Je finis par me relever et te faire te lever à ton tour. Je te prends par la main pour te coller contre le mur juste à côté. Mais face contre mur._ **

**_R*Tu es surprise et la froideur du mur contre tes seins te fait lâcher encore un léger bruit que je pardonne. Pour cette fois._ **

La blonde se dit que l'idée de Régina n'était pas mauvaise. Elle cessa toute activité et se leva d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

A peine debout, elle se délesta de son débardeur kaki et de son short qui lui servait de tenue confortable « post-travail ».

Elle se rallongea sur le canapé, nue comme un ver, sur le ventre. Elle déposa le téléphone sous son visage pour bien pouvoir lire les messages de Régina.

**_R*Je passe ma main gauche entre toi et le mur et je prends ton sein gauche en entier dans ma main et le caresse d'une pression légère mais persistante._ **

Une fois bien installée, la blonde fit descendre à nouveau sa main entre elle et le canapé. Elle remonta ses fesses légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès puis se pénétra d'un doigt.

Elle commença un va et viens rapide d'emblée.

**_R*Ma main droite, elle, descend le long de ton dos, puis ton cul et enfin tes cuisses._ **

**_R*Avec ma jambe droite, je te fais écarter les cuisses de manière à avoir un meilleur accès. Je passe ma main sur ton sexe par derrière et je viens te susurrer dans les oreilles que tu es trempée._ **

**_E*T'as pas idée…_ **

Réussit à écrire Emma de la main gauche alors que la droite continuait ses pénétrations. Elle se sentait de plus en plus trempée, totalement excitée par les mots téméraires de Régina.

Et ne se privait pas pour gémir son plaisir.

**_R*Je passe ma main sur la totalité de ton sexe, j'étale ta cyprine partout où j'ai accès. Je te sens chercher plus de contact avec des mouvements de bassin. J'ai toujours ton sein dans ma main et je prends entre mon pouce et mon index ton téton durci._ **

Emma calma ses pénétrations, elle se sentait déjà au bord du précipice alors que Régina était apparemment loin d'avoir terminé la scène.

Il fallait calmer un peu le jeu.

**_R*Après avoir étalé ton abondante cyprine, je passe entre tes lèvres et caresse du bout des doigts ton clitoris aussi dur que ton téton. Ta respiration se saccade et ton souffle devient intermittent. Il est lourd mais ne fait pas de bruit._ **

**_R*Je te murmure à l'oreille que j'ai très envie de te sentir jouir sous mes doigts mais qu'il faut que tu me promettes de te taire._ **

Emma aurait souri en temps normal devant le message de Régina. Mais elle était tellement concentrée à retenir son orgasme qu'elle se demandait plutôt si elle n'allait pas arrêter ses pénétrations tout court.

**_R*Après avoir caressé du bout des doigts ton clitoris, je décale ma main droite et viens te pénétrer de mon majeur et mon index._ **

En lisant ça, Emma lâcha un son rauque qu'elle ne put retenir. Puis elle recommença ses vas et viens.

**_R*Et ma main gauche qui tenait ton sein vient prendre la place de ma main droite pour caresser ton clitoris qui ne demande pas son reste._ **

Emma leva un peu plus les fesses et entama des pénétrations plus profondes. Plus rapides.

Ses tétons tout durs frottaient contre le cuir du canapé, lui donnait encore plus de décharges dans le bas ventre.

**_R*Je te pénètre vigoureusement de ma main droite. De mon autre main, je fais glisser mon majeur et mon index des deux côtés de ton clitoris et je les fais glisser en l'enserrant. Je te sens onduler du bassin. Je te sens respirer tellement vite._ **

Emma sentait l'orgasme arriver. Elle ferma les yeux sans vraiment le contrôler.

Elle ne voyait plus l'écran.

Elle était juste dans la cabine d'essayage, plaquée contre un mur froid.

Les doigts qui étaient en elle n'était pas les siens mais ceux de Régina.

Elle y était.

Et Régina la fit jouir.

Son orgasme traversa tout son corps. Elle le sentit passer partout.

Elle imagina la Emma de la cabine devoir se taire en traversant cette montagne de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Mais la Emma qui était confortablement chez elle ne se retint pas de crier son plaisir. Elle en aurait été de toute façon incapable.

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle tenta de reprendre contact avec la réalité quelques secondes après.

Elle retira ses doigts qui étaient encore en elle puis se remit sur le dos, bien calée sur les coussins. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Puis ouvrit les yeux.

Elle prit son téléphone qui s'était mis en veille. Et y lu « Régina – 2 messages non lus »

**_R*J'essaie de te contenir contre le mur mais tu bouges de plus en plus rapidement. Je tiens bon malgré tout et continue de te prendre comme je sais que tu aimes être prise._ **

**_R*Ma main sur ton clitoris, je bouge mes doigts de plus en plus rapidement. Celle se trouvant en toi te pénètre de plus en plus hâtivement aussi. Je viens te susurrer à l'oreille à quel point tu es obéissante. Que ton souffle court ne fait du bruit que pour toi et moi._ **

**_E*Tu peux arrêter là…_ **

Emma se hâta d'écrire ces quelques mots.

**_R*Mon histoire ne te plaît pas ?_ **

**_E*Oh si ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…_ **

**_R*Alors… ?_ **

**_E*Je viens d'avoir un orgasme magistral !_ **

**_R*Oh…_ **

**_E*Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Et je ne m'en excuse même pas !_ **

**_R*Et… tu as crié ?_ **

En recevant ce message, Emma sourit.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Régina aurait mal réagit de la savoir prendre du plaisir avec ses mots… Après tout, elle avait pris le risque en lui racontant cette petite scène.

**_E*Oui, aussi._ **

**_R*Je te l'avais pourtant interdit._ **

**_E*Et tu vas me punir ?_ **

**_R*Oserais-tu me défier ?_ **

**_E*Penses-tu…_ **

**_R*Tu es bien réactive et pointilleuse pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un orgasme._ **

Emma souriait. Emma n'arrivait plus du tout à effacer ce sourire qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal aux joues. Emma aurait adoré avoir Régina près d'elle, là, tout de suite. Emma aurait vraiment aimé avoir confiance en elles. Tout était si fragile. Et pourtant, Emma profitait de l'instant. Emma souriait.

**_E*Magistral, l'orgasme. C'est important de le souligner._ **

**_R*Pas autant que si ça avait été vraiment moi._ **

**_E*Présomptueuse._ **

**_R*Réaliste, nuances. Mes tympans pourraient témoigner de tes cris._ **

**_E*Tu marques un point. D'ailleurs… En parlant de ça… Il ne te reste que 6 jours pour venir marquer tes points…_ **

Emma savait que Régina n'était pas du genre à céder au chantage. Mais elle espérait quand même lui donner l'envie de ne pas attendre la fin de la « deadline » pour venir la voir.

9 jours qu'Emma était rentrée.

Quand elle était partie la dernière fois, elle avait envoyé un sms à Régina pour lui dire qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir son numéro.

La seule réponse qu'elle avait eue était arrivée à peine 20 secondes plus tard avec un petit **_R*N'en abusez pas où je serai contrainte de le changer*._**

Elle l'avait écoutée, elle avait attendu 3 jours pour l'utiliser.

Mais depuis, elle en abusait. Et étrangement, Régina ne l'avait toujours pas changé.

Etrangement même, Régina répondait à chaque fois. TOUTES les fois.

**_R*Aurais-tu envie de faire quelque chose de particulier avec mon corps qui nécessite une intervention immédiate ?_ **

**_E*Je pourrais tout faire avec ton corps._ **

**_R*Comme quoi ?_ **

**_E* te toucher, de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de te baiser, te pénétrer … et tant d'autres choses !_ **

**_R*Tu ne veux pas me raconter ta scène à toi ?_ **

Emma leva les yeux de son téléphone et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle voulait par-dessus tout provoquer le même état chez la brune que celle-ci avait provoqué chez elle.

Alors, le sourire espiègle, elle attaqua.

**_E*Comment t'es habillée ?_ **

**_R*En quoi est-ce pertinent ?_ **

**_E*Allezzzz, réponds !_ **

**_R*Tu es une enfant, Swan._ **

**_E*Tu es nue ?_ **

**_R*Je ne porte jamais de vêtements dans un lit._ **

**_E*Mhhh donc, tu es au lit et nue…_ **

**_R*Ton sens de la déduction est sans limite._ **

Emma sourit encore. L'expression qui aime bien châtie bien avait un rôle plus qu'important dans leur relation.

**_E*Te savoir nue dans un lit avec les draps qui frôlent ton corps m'excite encore plus !_ **

**_R*C'était possible ?_ **

**_E*Avec toi, tout est toujours possible._ **

La blonde aurait adoré être une petite souris pour aller voir l'expression du visage de Régina quand elle recevait ses textos.

**_R*Les draps ne s'en plaignent pas._ **

**_E*Je ne leur jette pas la pierre. Si j'étais à côté de toi, je serais en train de t'embrasser dans le cou ou les épaules..._ **

**_R*Tu crois que je te laisserais faire ?_ **

**_E*… Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que non, effectivement. Alors je reprends depuis le début. Je m'approcherais de toi, dans ta chambre. Tu serais nue sous les draps, allongée sur le dos. Mais je verrais tes tétons érigés à travers le drap et ça me donnerait furieusement envie de toi._ **

Emma envoya ce texto mais continua d'écrire.

**_E*Alors je m'approcherais encore plus près de toi et prendrais les rubans dans la table de nuit._ **

**_R*Tu n'as pas besoin de voir mes tétons contre un drap pour avoir furieusement envie de moi._ **

**_E*Tu me connais bien._ **

**_R*Et tu ferais quoi avec ces rubans ? Ils sont dans la commode et pas dans la table de nuit. Mais continue._ **

**_E*Je vais faire abstraction du fait que je ne peux pas le savoir vu que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être invitée chez toi… Et je vais continuer sur le fait que je_ ** **_m'approcherais donc de toi avec ces fameux rubans et me glisserais sous les draps, nue aussi, bien évidement pour me coller contre toi._**

**_R*Effectivement, faisons abstraction._ **

**_R*Et ensuite ?_ **

**_E*Ensuite, je te réveillerais doucement en prenant ton téton dans ma bouche pour le lécher délicatement. Tu ouvrirais tes yeux et pousserais un soupire d'envie._ **

**_E*Une fois réveillée, je t'aurais pris la main droite et l'aurais attachée à travers ta tête de lit (qui, là encore, je ne peux que supposer, a des barreaux… Ne casse pas mon trip, s'il te plaît…) avec un les rubans._ **

Emma envoya le message et commença à pianoter la suite quand elle reçut :

**_R*Tu supposes bien._ **

Ce qui la fit sourire.

**_E*Je serais passée par-dessus ton corps avec l'envie de le dévorer entièrement puis, restant assise sur tes cuisses, je me serais élancée pour atteindre la tête de lit et attacher ta main gauche._ **

**_R*Et là encore, tu crois que je t'aurais laissée faire ?_ **

**_E*Dans mon fantasme, oui._ **

**_R*Soit. Continue._ **

**_E*Est-ce que tu te caresses ?_ **

**_R*Emma… Continue ou j'éteins mon téléphone._ **

**_E*Ok ok ! Donc tu es attachée. J'ai très envie de te bander les yeux aussi mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Je me penche dans ton cou pour déposer quelques baisers, histoire de commencer à faire monter la pression tout doucement._ **

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors elle continua.

**_E*De ma main droite je prends en coupe ton sein droit et j'exerce une légère pression._ **

**_E*Je viens t'embrasser en faisant glisser ma langue contre la tienne._ **

**_E*Toujours en te caressant le sein droit, je continue de t'embrasser et t'écarte les jambes pour me caler entre elles._ **

**_R*Et après ?_ **

**_E*Après je viens prendre ton téton droit que j'ai caressé plus tôt entre mes lèvres et je passe la pointe de ma langue dessus plusieurs fois. Pendant ce temps-là, ma main gauche prend en coupe ton sein gauche et je commence à te sentir onduler contre moi._ **

**_R*Continue…_ **

Emma sourit devant les 3 petits points. Ils voulaient tout dire et rien à la fois. Est-ce que Régina restait impassible devant l'arrivée de ses sextos ? Ou est-ce qu'elle avait passé sa main sous son drap et commencé à caresser son corps chaud ?

 **\- Elle me rend folle** , murmura Emma, redoublant d'attention sur son téléphone.

**_E*Après quelques secondes d'attention sur ton sein droit, j'inverse les rôles pour prendre dans ma bouche ton sein gauche et exercer quelques pressions sur l'autre avec ma main droite, tout en passant mon pouce sur ton téton resté humide par ma langue._ **

Emma sentait l'excitation monter à nouveau en elle. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'est elle qui passerait sa main sous elle.

Régina était vraiment l'incarnation du mot envie.

**_R*Et après ?_ **

**_E*Tu veux que je continue ?_ **

**_R*Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier._ **

**_E*J'apprécierais vraiment ça pourtant._ **

**_R*N'y comptes même pas._ **

**_E*Ok, je continue… Mais un jour tu me supplieras._ **

**_R*Tout dépend de la manière dont tu vas finir ta petite histoire. Continue._ **

**_E*Après je laisse ton sein pour embrasser ton corps, un peu plus bas. Je dépose des baisers sur ton ventre, ton bas ventre. Et encore plus bas…_ **

Emma attendait une petite réaction de Régina mais rien ne vint. Alors elle continua. C'était peut-être un bon signe finalement.

**_E*Je me cale entre tes cuisses de manière à être confortablement installée. Et je plonge mon visage sur ton sexe luisant d'humidité._ **

**_E*Je passe ma langue plusieurs fois sur sa totalité pour avaler toute ta cyprine présente. Plusieurs fois. Doucement. Juste pour tenter de te rendre folle. Et je sens ton bassin se soulever pour que ma langue se glisse entre tes lèvres. Je t'entends soupirer et respirer un peu plus vivement et rapidement._ **

**_E*Mais je te refuse ça quelques secondes. Pas longtemps, j'aime trop te lécher pour te_** **_faire attendre trop longtemps._**

**_E*Et au bout de quelques passages, je finis par enfin glisser ma langue entre tes lèvres afin d'aller titiller ta délicieuse vulve._ **

**_E*Tu es toujours là ?_ **

Emma finit par s'inquiéter de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

**_R*Mains occupées._ **

Le sourire d'Emma se dessina sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Encore et toujours.

**\- Putain…**

Elle sentait son corps bouillir. Faire l'amour à Régina par sms était déjà bien excitant mais savoir qu'elle se caressait de l'autre côté du téléphone ne l'aida pas à réguler la température de son propre corps.

**_E*Je commence par entrer ma langue en toi et la sortir. La rentrer à nouveau pour l'en sortir encore. Plusieurs fois. Je sens ta cyprine couler sur ma langue. Et Je me languis du moment où j'entrerais encore en toi._ **

**_E*Je répète ça quelques fois. Puis je vais titiller du bout de ma langue, ton clitoris érigé et déjà prêt à exploser. Mais hors de question que tu jouisses aussi facilement._ **

**_E*Alors pendant que je caresser du plat de ma langue ta boule de chaire le plus doucement possible, j'approche mes doigts de ton sexe doucement et entre mon majeur en toi._ **

Emma se prit au jeu. Elle était totalement dans la scène qu'elle décrivait à ton amante.

Elle ne faisait plus attention à rien du tout sauf aux mots qu'elle couchait sur son téléphone.

**_E*Je commence à te pénétrer doucement pendant que ma langue danse avec ton clitoris._ **

**_E*Je t'entends souffler et essayer de te débattre pour attraper mes cheveux comme tu le fais souvent. Mais n'oublions pas que tu es attachée, donc à ma totale merci._ **

**_E*Et puis j'accélère ma langue et mon majeur pour entrer dans une course contre ton corps qui ondule tellement fort qu'il s'empale lui-même sur mon doigt._ **

**_E*Ma bouche suit frénétiquement ton corps, parfois difficilement, mais le goût si délicieux de ton sexe m'empêche d'abandonner. Je t'entends crier de plus en plus. Et je te sens te débattre contre les liens qui t'emprisonnent. Je sais à quel point tu aimes mettre tes mains dans mes cheveux quand je te lèche._ **

Et tandis qu'Emma allait commencer à écrire la suite, elle vit un texto de Régina apparaître.

**_R*Emma…_ **

**_E*Régina ?_ **

**_R*Donne-moi quelques secondes._ **

**\- Je confirme, elle va me rendre folle,** susurra la blonde, imaginant sa brune, nue, allongée entre ses draps. Reprendre son souffle après s'être fait jouir.

**_E*Prends tout ton temps._ **

Emma se rassit confortablement sur son canapé. Complètement nue.

Elle croisa ses jambes devant elle et regarda son téléphone.

Puis l'heure. 1h54.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Emma avait pris contact avec Régina. Quelques jours que la tension était palpable entre les deux, que leur envie de se toucher se faisait ressentir à travers les mots. Que ce jeu qu'elles avaient mis en place devenait, jour après jour, plus un besoin qu'une envie.

Emma pensait qu'elle était la seule à penser ça. Mais les retours rapides des sms de Régina lui indiquaient le contraire. Même si celle-ci restait aveugle, sourde et silencieuse face aux insinuations de la blonde.

 **\- Ben non, ça n'allait quand même pas être aussi facile quand même…** Chuchota la blonde, les yeux encore fixés sur l'écran en veille.

**_R*Image._ **

Emma cligna des yeux.

Puis elle ouvrit la photo et se retrouva nez à nez avec la pointe d'un téton.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Emma s'accéléra alors qu'elle était en train de zoomer la photo sur le téton. Avec cette envie irrépressible de lécher l'écran. Chose qu'elle aurait fait bien volontiers si ton téléphone n'avait pas été neuf de quelques jours.

 **\- Quoi que…** Laissa-t-elle échapper voluptueusement.

**_E*J'attends le moment où je pourrai te montrer à quel point tu m'excites._ **

**_R*Je te retourne le compliment._ **

**_E*Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ?_ **

**_R*Une deuxième histoire avant d'aller dormir ?_ **

**_E*J'accepte la deuxième histoire, mais je ne te promets pas que j'aurai envie de dormir après._ **

**_R*Je ne suis pas vraiment du style à faire un câlin sur l'oreiller avant de dormir, Miss Swan._ **

**_E*Dommage, ça peut avoir son lot de charme._ **

**_R*J'affectionne beaucoup plus le sommeil qui arrive sans prévenir après épuisement._ **

**_E*Je confirme, présomptueuse._ **

**_R*Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre… On parlait d'une deuxième histoire ?_ **

**_E*Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves comme surprise cette fois ? Tu as besoin de réfléchir quelques minutes ?_ **

**_R*A quoi ?_ **

**_E*Le cadre._ **

**_R*Facile. Tu arrives à la Maison en quête de nouvelles expériences et tu me supplies de t'employer._ **

Emma sourit devant le cadre qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

**_E*Et tu vas pouvoir m'aider ?_ **

**_R*J'ai besoin de quelques… garanties pour être sûre de prendre la bonne décision._ **

**_E*Comme un test ?_ **

**_R*Une mise en pratique._ **

**_E*Tu m'inviterais dans ton bureau ?_ **

**_R*Mon bureau se mérite._ **

**_E*Oh, j'ai pourtant eu la chance d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir._ **

**_R*Aucun message subliminal._ **

**_R*Passons._ **

**_R*Tu serais dans la salle mauve._ **

**_E*Ta préférée ?_ **

**_R*Je l'ai décorée avec plaisir._ **

**_E*Et comment serais-je habillée ?_ **

**_R*Tu serais en plein milieu de la chambre, devant le lit. Tu attendrais sans rien dire pendant que je contournerais ton corps avec un sourire carnassier._ **

**_E*Je suis sûre que je serais déjà trempée et prête pour toi._ **

**_R*Il y a plutôt intérêt si tu veux avoir un minimum d'espoir de travailler pour moi._ **

**_E*Travailler pour toi… Situation assez excitante, continue._ **

**_R*Je te contourne et me plante devant toi. Je déboutonne ton pantalon tout en te regardant._ **

**_R*Je t'enlève ton débardeur et comme je l'avais remarqué, tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge. Je vois les pointes de tes tétons tout érigés. Je n'attends pas deux secondes avant de prendre dans ma main ton sein droit et d'enfoncer dans ma bouche ta petite pointe qui n'attendait que ça._ **

Un léger gémissement traversa les lèvres d'Emma.

Elle se leva, le regard rivé sur son écran de téléphone puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre l'allogène du salon.

Plongée dans le noir, elle se dirigea grâce à la lumière de son téléphone. Puis elle s'élança sur son lit, venant se coucher sous sa couette.

**_R*Je fais le tour de ton téton plusieurs fois avec ma langue. Je dose parfaitement la brutalité de mes gestes. Et quand je me recule pour faire à nouveau le tour de ton corps, je te vois trembler d'excitation._ **

**\- Si tu savais…** Souffla Emma dont le corps entrait en combustion. Alors elle dégagea la couette pour se trouver parfaitement nue sur son lit.

**_R*Tu n'oses pas parler mais je sens dans ton regard que tu n'attends que ma bouche sur toi._ **

**_R*Je reste à quelques centimètres de toi et je commence à me déshabiller sans lâcher ton regard du bien. Vêtement par vêtement. Même mon soutien-gorge. Même mon string._ **

**\- Je te déteste, Régina.** Dit Emma avec ce fameux sourire qui n'était toujours pas parti de son visage. **Je te déteste et je suis persuadée que tu le sais déjà.**

**_R*Quand je suis enfin nue devant toi, je vois ton regard le parcourir sans vergogne. Tu essaies de t'approcher mais je t'en interdis immédiatement. Juste pour te montrer que je suis celle qui donne les ordres. Et personne d'autre._ **

**_E*Je vois ça._ **

**_R*Je me dirige vers le fauteuil devant la fenêtre qui est fermée par les rideaux et m'assois confortablement. En prenant bien soin d'écarter les jambes en les posant sur les accoudoirs de chaque côté._ **

**\- Oh putain !** Emma commença à descendre la main vers son sexe totalement trempé. Et sans attendre, elle commence à caresser son clitoris gonflé.

**_R*Une fois installée, je te demande de venir te mettre à genoux devant moi. Tu essaies de dire quelque chose mais je t'en empêche aussitôt et t'ordonne de te dépêcher._ **

**_R*Tu exécutes l'ordre et te mets à genoux sans plus protester. D'un coup de tête, je te montre ce que j'attends de toi. Tu comprends tout de suite et plonge ton visage entre mes cuisses, en prenant soin de passer ta langue directement en moi._ **

**_E*Si tu venais, je pourrais le faire en direct._ **

**_R*Rien ne nous empêchera de mettre en pratique cette petite scène quand je viendrai, effectivement._ **

**_E*Quand ?_ **

**_R*Il me reste 6 jours._ **

**_E*Tu es vache. Mais tu marques un point._ **

**_R*Je joue dans les règles. Et encore, elles ont été modifiées il y a peu, souviens-toi._ **

**_E*Certes, tu marques un autre point._ **

**_R*Si je continue à en marquer, je n'aurai même pas besoin de venir…_ **

Emma se rendit compte que les réponses de Régina étaient moins rapides. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était sur une pente glissante mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de pousser Régina dans ses retranchements.

**_E*Si tu fais ça, c'est moi qui viens._ **

**_R*Tu briserais les règles._ **

**_E*Et il se passerait quoi si les règles étaient brisées ? Si notre jeu n'était qu'une vérité ?_ **

La réponse mit encore plus de temps à arriver.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Emma ?** Se dit-elle à elle-même.

La question était rhétorique, mais tout la poussait à continuer.

**_R*Je vais surement regretter de vous demander ça mais posez-moi votre vraie question._ **

Outch. Vouvoiement ?

**_E*Eh bien, si je ne voulais plus obéir aux règles ?_ **

**_R*Les règles sont faites pour être tenues, pas pour être transgressées._ **

**_E*Oui mais si l'une de nous deux ne voulait plus s'y soumettre ?_ **

Emma se rassit sur son lit en tailleur.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait mis fin à la petite scène de Régina.

La blonde regardait son téléphone mais rien ne vint. Absolument rien à part la certitude qu'elle venait de merder. Bien comme il faut en plus.

 **\- Régina, s'il te plaît…** Elle suppliait son téléphone mais la réponse n'arrive pas pour autant.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa cuisine, toujours le téléphone dans les mains. Elle se servit un verre d'eau sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux.

**\- Allez ! réponds ! Je suis trop conne !**

Son écran s'alluma. « Régina – 1 message non lu ». Emma sentit une vague d'appréhension traverser tout son corps en une seconde.

**_R*Il n'existe aucune contrainte._ **

Bref, concis, tranchant et décourageant.

85% de son corps se disaient qu'il fallait céder et s'excuser. Mais les 15% restant se disaient que si elle n'avait jamais eu la force de la défier, elle n'aurait jamais obtenu tout ce qu'elles construisent petit à petit.

**_E*Et si ces règles elles-mêmes étaient une contrainte ?_ **

**_R*C'était pourtant votre idée à la base._ **

**\- Ok, on ne lâche rien, Emma.**

**_E*Mais si elles ne me conviennent plus ?_ **

Emma regardait son téléphone et attendait impatiemment la réponse.

Mais elle se fit attendre.

La blonde savait qu'elle était en train de mettre un pavé dans la mare. Et pourtant c'était irrépressible.

Est-ce que l'attente d'une réponse est mieux qu'une réponse douloureuse ?

Elle fixait son écran. Quand elle arriva.

**_R*Miss Swan…_ **

Elle avait testé. Elle avait perdu. Elle fut surprise quand un autre message arriva.

**_R*Je suis fatiguée. J'ai une réunion demain matin. Bonne nuit Miss Swan._ **

Comment la retenir maintenant qu'il était trop tard ?

**_E*Régina…_ **

**\- C'est tout ce que t'as en stock, ma vieille ?** Se dit Emma a elle-même, sachant que son « Régina » avait le même effet que crier contre le vent.

Et elle avait raison, elle se rassit dans son canapé et attendit un message. Mais rien.

Emma sentit la torture monter en elle. Ces foutus 85%-15%. Elle posa son téléphone sur la table basse, ne le quittant jamais du regard. Elle s'enfonça dans le fond de son canapé mais resta très agitée. Elle se dandinait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Puis d'un geste brusque, elle prit son téléphone et pianota rapidement.

**_E*Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te brusquer._ **

Foutus 85%.

**_E*Régina, excuse-moi, tu as raison, les règles sont là pour être respectées. J'essayais juste de faire avancer notre relation… Je suis désolée._ **

Elle reposa le téléphone sur sa table basse avant de se remettre dans le fond de son canapé. Contrariée.

Elle cédait. La peur l'avait rattrapée.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Régina Mills ? Je suis pas mieux qu'une banane écrasée !**

Tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Toutes ces émotions qui la traversaient. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Elle perdit espoir. Elle se résigna et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre quand son téléphone vibra.

« Régina – 1 message non lu ».

Elle se dépêcha de le lire. Et plus elle lisait ces quelques mots, plus son visage se décomposait, s'assombrissait.

**_R*Qui vous dit que c'est aussi ce que je souhaite ?_ **

Un coup de poignard n'aurait pas pu être plus douloureux.

Tous les différents sentiments en elle se transformèrent un seul : la colère. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander ça après tout ce qu'elles étaient devenues ?

Elle regarda son téléphone et dépassée par cette colère, le jeta contre le mur en face d'elle.

 **\- Connasse !** Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, laissant derrière elle le téléphone brisé en quelques morceaux. La métaphore d'ailleurs ne lui échappa pas.

* * *

2 longs jours s'étaient passés.

2 putains de longs jours à compter les heures qui n'en finissaient pas.

Elle s'était faite des marathons séries sur Netflix à s'endormir devant. Avalant tous les pots de glace et fumant toutes les clopes possibles et inimaginables. Se détestant d'avoir repris pour l'occasion. Se maudissant de ressembler à une loque alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais revivre ça.

Couchée sur son canapé, une dizaine de plaids éparpillés sur elle, décoiffée et habillée de la même manière que ces deux putains de derniers jours, Emma gobait. Emma fumait. Emma souffrait.

Son visage fatigué ne montrait qu'un semblant de maquillage qui avait coulé.

Et l'absence de Régina lui avait prouvé une chose : elle l'aimait.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette connasse handicapée des sentiments qui, dès qu'elle faisait un pas vers elle, reculait.

Et plus que tout, Emma était en colère. Et ça ne la quittait pas.

Elle passait par tous les stades. Se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Que cette histoire n'aurait mené nulle part, si, au désastre. Quitte à vivre ce désastre, autant arracher le pensement maintenant. Ça aurait été encore plus douloureux avec le temps.

Une seconde après, elle se dit qu'elle avait tout gâché. Comme d'habitude.

Si sa mère savait tout ça, elle lui dirait qu'il fallait qu'elle détruise tout ce qui est beau.

Régina.

Elle avait perdu Régina. Et ce jeu qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout.

Quand elle sembla perdre toutes les dernières miettes d'illusion qui restaient en elle, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

Elle tourna le visage vers la porte, pensant que c'était surement sa mère qui venait la sermonner sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue au déjeuner familial prévu la veille. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle était dans un état plus que lamentable quand elle se leva et se traina jusqu'à la porte, décidée à jeter sa mère pour retrouver son canapé et son pot de glace aux noix de macadamia.

Elle ouvrit la porte, prenant son souffle, prête à demander à sa mère de partir.

Mais l'air qu'elle avait insufflé se dégonfla d'un coup quand elle vit Régina se tenir droite sur le palier.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes sans ne rien dire. Secondes pendant lesquelles Emma eut honte de ressembler à cette loque.

Puis la brune se lança dans le grand bain.

**\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler.**

Emma réfléchit, se dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout eu ses appels. Puis elle se souvint, elle tourna la tête et regarda son téléphone brisé en morceaux sur la table basse.

 **\- Oh…** Ne sut que dire Régina en voyant le téléphone.

 **\- Je…** Emma voulu se justifier mais ses mots moururent dans sa bouche.

Elles continuaient de se regarder dans le silence oppressant et cataclysmique.

**\- Les règles sont faites pour être tenues, pas pour être transgressées.**

**\- Je sais** , répondit aussitôt Emma, baissant la tête.

 **\- Je suis incapable de jouer sans règles**. Dit faiblement Régina.

**\- Je sais… Je…**

**\- Et je suis encore moins capable d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Je sais, Rég…**

**\- Alors écris-moi les règles pour l'apprendre.**


	6. Happy Ending

**\- Premièrement, tu ne peux pas fuir quand tu te sens étouffée par la situation** , lui dit Emma alors qu'elle faisait glisser très lentement son majeur en Régina. La brune se concentra pour tenter de ressentir chaque parcelle du doigt de son amante prendre possession d'elle.

Et même si elle voulait entendre et assimiler les nouvelles règles de leur relation, elle ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts et le cerveau suffisamment lucide pour y parvenir.

 **\- Réponds-moi, Régina.** Lui ordonna Emma qui retirait son doigt pour le replonger profondément mais tout aussi lentement.

Seul un son rauque sorti de la brune alors qu'elle tentait de se raccrocher à la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Mais ses mains n'attrapaient qu'une paroi parfaitement plate.

Et elle sentait que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas très longtemps.

**\- Hmmmm…**

**\- Excuse-moi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue valider la première règle.**

Régina poussa sa tête en arrière mais se retrouva contre la porte. Son souffle devenait erratique tout doucement.

Elle avait lutté un petit peu pour garder les yeux ouverts mais elle ne tenu pas longtemps. Surtout lorsque juste après avoir posé sa question, Emma retira son doigt pour replonger en Régina, cette fois, avec deux doigts.

**\- Emm… Ahh !**

**\- Oui, c'est moi, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

**\- S'il … te … plaît…**

**\- Je veux que tu le dises.**

Régina trembla. Elle tentait de chercher de l'air mais c'était vain. Emma se tenait collée contre elle, envahissant tout son espace et sa main œuvrait si lentement que Régina sentait sa prestance si « parfaitement parfaite » défaillir.

**\- Oui … Oui !**

Emma la pénétra un tout petit peu plus rapidement à l'approbation de cette première règle.

**\- Bien… Je ne te demande pas de ne plus avoir peur Régina, mais d'avoir le courage de le reconnaitre et de me demander de l'aide.**

**\- Plus vite… S'il te plaît…**

Emma fixait la brune intensément. Elle la regardait soulever sa poitrine si rapidement qu'elle eut presque l'envie d'atténuer cette douleur lancinante qui se creusait au fond de ses entrailles.

Mais elle se mit à sourire et n'accéléra pas pour autant son labeur.

Elle la pénétrait. Lentement. Profondément. Sans répit.

Du haut de ses talons de 8 centimètres et de sa jupe de tailleur qui tenait sur ses hanches, Régina vacillait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique à voir.

Sans défenses, rien qu'à elle. Rien qu'à elles.

 **\- Deuxième règle,** continua Emma en faisait fi de la supplication de la brune, **plus de vouvoiement, jamais.** Emma aperçut le sourire en coin de Régina, elle imita cette marque… de tendresse ? **Ouais sauf quand je te le demanderai ou que ce sera dans le moment … tu vois, dans… Si jamais un jour on se fait un petit scénario sympa ou encore si jamais je t'im….**

 **\- Swan ! J'ai compris !** Réussi à dire Régina, toujours en souriant alors qu'Emma s'était arrêtée de la pénétrer, trop impliquée dans la demande de sa nouvelle règle. **Continue ou je le fais moi-même.**

**\- ça aussi on y reviendra à un autre moment, mais là, pour l'instant, c'est moi.**

Elle recommença ses pénétrations en accélérant la cadence alors que la brune avait cessé de sourire pour repencher la tête en arrière en quête d'air.

 **\- Plus de vouvoiement,** répéta Emma alors qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise déjà bien à moitié ouverte de la brune, de sa main qui était inactive.

 **\- Plus … de … vouvoiement…** Assura Régina alors qu'elle sentait la main fraiche d'Emma parcourir son torse dénudé en prenant soin de passer sur son soutien-gorge en dentelles noires et extrêmement fines. Elle sentait ses tétons s'ériger.

 **\- Bien. Nous progressons** , ajouta Emma en souriant béatement devant la mise à nue de son amante.

 **\- Bon sang… !** Ne put retenir de soupirer Régina.

Emma avait soulevé le soutien-gorge de la brune pour passer sa main directement sur sa peau dont le léger duvet s'hérissait sur son passage.

Elle sentait les tétons durcis de Régina sous la paume de sa main et se dit que cette petite pointe si frêle était d'une magnificence à toute épreuve.

Emma souleva le soutien-gorge pour le placer sur le torse de la brune afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Puis prit en coupe son sein de sa main gauche alors que la droite travaillait de plus en plus vite entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Tu peux tenir encore ?** Lui demanda Emma.

 **\- Mhhh** , répondit Régina en lui faisant un signe de la tête qui signifiait qu'elle allait bientôt tomber.

 **\- Tu veux jouir ?** Lui demanda ensuite la blonde alors qu'elle aperçut son amante rouler des yeux. Oui, tu veux jouir. **Mais nous n'avons validé que deux règles…**

**\- Emma, Je t'en prie.**

**\- Oh, Madame Mills supplie ?** Emma prenait un tel plaisir à jouer avec Régina. **D'accord, tu as gagné.**

Emma retira ses doigts et se recula, admirant la fragilité de la brune, prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle.

Régina réouvrit les yeux et arqua un sourcil, se demandant quelles étaient les intentions de la blonde.

Emma se colla à elle et la prit par la taille. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux noisette et attrapa sur les côtés le string avant de le faire glisser le long des cuisses hâlées. Régina leva les jambes une par une pour finalement envoyer le string en plein milieu du salon.

Emma vint sceller ses lèvres avec celles de la brune afin de lui transmettre toute l'envie qu'elle avait d'elle. Afin de lui faire comprendre que ce moment entre elles n'était qu'un commencement. Et même si elle ne savait pas de quoi, même si elle n'était pas encore sûre que Régina accepterait toutes les règles, elle souhaitait que ce moment, ce magnifique moment où Régina la suppliait de la garder, perdure. Encore et encore.

 **\- Tu me suis ?** Lui demanda Emma alors qu'elle prenait la main de Régina pour la guider sur le canapé en plein milieu du salon.

Canapé qui avait subi les assauts d'Emma sur elle-même quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'elle sextotait avec la brune. Puis assisté aux larmes de cette même blonde quand elle avait compris que cette même brune aussi l'avait juste « laissée tomber ».

Régina suivit Emma sans discuter.

Quand la blonde atteint le canapé, elle s'y assit en plein milieu et sourit à son amante.

 **\- Assieds-toi.** Lui dit-elle en lui montrant exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Régina sourit et passa ses jambes des deux côtés du buste de la blonde pour lui obéir. Et s'assit sur elle, face à elle, à sa complète merci.

Emma posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entamant un baiser fougueux qui exprimait toute la colère qui s'était accumulée et qui s'échappait doucement... Et pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, elle la déshabillait. Elle enleva sa veste, puis sa chemise, aidée d'une Régina qui avait autant envie qu'elle de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Et enfin, elle enleva le soutien-gorge débraillé.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lâcher la bouche de la brune pour aller prendre son sein droit entre ses lèvres, ce qui fit gémir la brune qui se sentait à nouveau défaillir. Et s'arqua.

Et pendant qu'elle prenait le téton entre ses dents et de le titiller du bout de sa langue, elle profitait du parfait accès qu'elle avait pour pénétrer à nouveau Régina.

Face à ces assauts, la brune se pencha en arrière et passa ses deux mains derrière elle pour les poser sur les genoux d'Emma.

Pour se tenir. Parce que ce que lui faisait Emma avait l'effet d'une bombe. Totalement incontrôlable.

Emma l'assaillait de tout un tas de sensations.

 **\- On passe à la suivante ?** Lui demanda Emma entre deux succions du téton droit, puis gauche, puis droit…

 **\- Mh…** Répondit Régina qui sentait les pénétrations de son amante s'intensifier.

 **\- Je prends ça pour un oui,** dit-elle en voyant la brune sourire. **On efface toutes nos règles précédentes et on se contente de voir chaque jour arriver … Comme il arrive.**

Régina commençait à bouger son bassin au rythme des pénétrations d'Emma. Elle portait toujours ses chaussures à talons hauts, ce qui l'aidait bien à garder les pieds sur terre pour s'aider à donner les fameux coups de bassin. Plus de délai maximum à respecter.

 **\- Plus ... de … délai ?** Demanda Régina alors qu'elle succombait. **Emma, t'arrêtes pas ! Je…**

Emma passa sa main gauche derrière le dos de son amante et se concentra sur ses vas-et-viens.

Régina avait le souffle de plus en plus court. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Elle ne parvenait même plus à balancer son bassin contre la main d'Emma.

 **\- Non, plus de délai** , la rassura-t-elle.

Elle la regardait.

Avec tellement d'intensité dans le regard.

Avec tellement de non-dits mais lourds de sens.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit.

Elle comprit que rien ne serait plus comme avant et que jamais, Ô non jamais, elle ne pourrait se passer de cette vue. De cette femme. De cette sensation.

Elle la regardait accueillir son orgasme avec autant de beauté que seule une Régina Mills le pouvait. Elle la regardait ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer les gémissements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à taire, trop forts, trop brutaux.

Elle la regardait jouir et ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose, ni autrement.

Parce que c'était un spectacle au-delà de toute somptuosité.

Régina referma la bouche, essoufflée, affaiblie, parvenant à peine à rester encrée sur les mains posées sur les genoux de la blonde.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle** , ajouta Emma, presque malgré elle.

Elle vit le visage de Régina s'adoucir et esquisser un sourire qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

**\- Wow… C'était…**

**\- … Extraordinaire** , la coupa Emma.

Régina réouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

**\- Ce n'était pas le mot que j'allais employer mais l'idée est là.**

Elle se redressa et colla Emma qui se colla au dossier du canapé. Puis elle emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Et commença à les mouvoir avec toute la sensualité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Régina franchit les remparts de ses lèvres de sa langue pour aller la mélanger avec celle de la blonde dans un baiser aussi intense que son orgasme.

Avant de coller leur front.

 **\- D'autres règles ?** Lui demanda la brune, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Elle se retrouva face au sourire de la blonde. **Quoi ?**

**\- C'est qu'on y prend goût ?**

**\- C'est à toi que je prends goût, Emma.**

La blonde la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, impressionnée par cette révélation totalement inattendue.

 **\- Je devrais peut-être interdire toute sorte de mièvrerie dans notre relation comme quatrième règle ?** Dit-elle pour tenter de cacher son émotion palpable.

**\- Fais attention à ce que je n'interdisse pas notre relation en cinquième règle comme punition à ta quatrième règle…**

Emma sourit… Mais elle sourit avec le cerveau en ébullition.

Est-ce qu'il fallait la prendre au sérieux ?

Elle sentit le doute l'envahir. Et avec le doute, l'angoisse.

Elle était persuadée que leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil. Que tout n'était qu'éphémère. Et même si elle voulait y croire, vraiment y croire.

Tout n'était qu'abstrait pour le moment.

**\- Emma ?**

La blonde sortit de ses pensées pour encrer ses iris dans le regard attendit de Régina.

**\- Mh ?**

**\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et non, je ne vais pas fuir. Premièrement parce** **que la première règle me l'interdit.** Emma se remit à sourire. **Et deuxièmement parce que je n'en ai pas envie.**

**\- Je suis désolée, je…**

**\- Ne le sois pas… Tout était… compliqué. Assez compliqué pour que mon silence détruise tes espérances.** Emma recolla son front contre le sien. Puis ferma les yeux. **Assez pour que mes doutes s'encrent en toi.** Régina ferma les yeux à son tour. Profitant de la bulle qui était en train de se créer entre elles deux. **Mais il est des moments où le silence doit être tu. Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de t'entendre crier Emma.**

La blonde ouvrit les yeux sur le regard carnassier de Régina. Et son sourire.

Régina se leva en faisant fi des plaintes de son amante qui aimait être lovée contre elle. Puis se mit enleva ses chaussures et se mit à genoux. Emma la regarda faire sans protester. Juste, admirant la femme qui était la cause de tous les maux de ces derniers mois.

Une fois à genoux, Régina lui retira son bas de pyjama qui ressemblait bien plus à un short qu'autre chose. Puis, toujours les iris encrées dans les siennes, elle écarta les jambes d'Emma et se fraya un chemin entre.

Et quand la brune baissa le regard, elle sourit.

**\- Tu es trempée.**

**\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Y a rien de plus excitant au monde que de te baiser, Régina !**

La brune éclata de rire.

Et cet éclat de rire brûla les reins d'Emma. Ses entrailles et toutes les cellules vivantes de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce rire quand elle sentit la langue de Régina passer dans les replis de son sexe trempé. De bas en haut.

D'une lenteur inacceptable pour un cerveau comme celui d'Emma Swan.

 **-Oh…** Gémit-elle. **Tu me rends dingue** , continua-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la brune toucher son clitoris du bout de sa langue.

Elle se cala dans son canapé en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune qui prenait entièrement possession de ses sensations.

Elle attrapa le clitoris entre ses lèvres et le caressa de sa langue faisans arquer Emma.

Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de la blonde pour les lui écarter encore plus. Emma devina ses intentions et releva ses jambes sur le canapé, les écartant au maximum pour que Régina puisse s'affairer.

Et elle le fit.

Elle plaqua sa langue sur le clitoris et le balaya sans s'arrêter.

Alternant la rapidité et la douceur. La lenteur et la force.

Mais toujours avec opiniâtreté.

Emma sentit son corps prendre feu. Et dans l'espoir de faire baisser sa température, elle utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait pour s'enlever le débardeur avant de se remettre dans le fond du canapé.

**\- Putain Régina… C'est tellement bon…**

Régina ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, souriant contre son sexe. Emma vit l'humidité sur son menton, ses joues… Régina s'abreuvait.

Régina puisait et avalait.

Emma, elle, tremblait.

Elle sentait le cataclysme l'envahir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Régina qui la pénétra de deux doigts et entama des vas-et-viens rapides.

**\- Fais … Moi … Jouir…**

C'était bien plus qu'une supplication anodine. C'était un besoin.

Elle avait besoin de sentir Régina, de sentir qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de repartir.

Régina avait compris qu'elle aurait tout le temps de lui faire l'amour plus tard, de la faire languir comme elle aimait le faire… Mais qu'Emma avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

Alors elle accéléra les pénétrations de plus en plus fort.

Et même quand elle sentait les parois de la blonde se refermer sur ses doigts, elle continua.

Sans jamais s'arrêter de sucer son clitoris gonflé.

 **\- Ré-gina…** Cria la blonde en accueillant son orgasme. **Hmmmm…** tenta-t-elle d'exprimer alors qu'elle était en train de perdre toutes les facultés liées à son cerveau.

La brune l'accompagna jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma réouvre les yeux. Et les pose sur la brune qui essuyait sa bouche luisante entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Régina ?** L'appela-t-elle, le cerveau encore légèrement embrumé.

 **\- Emma ?** Répondit-elle, consciente que ce qui allait suivre était sérieux vu le ton employé.

 **\- Tu ne feras plus passer « les auditions » de tes futures protégées et je ne ferai plus essayer les nouveaux sextoys à mes clientes.** Lui intima Emma alors que la brune remontait sur le canapé pour aller s'enfuir dans les bras de la blonde.

 **\- Pardon ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

 **\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, ne me fais pas me répéter avec d'autres mots qui vont te faire flipper** , lui répondit Emma. **J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance Régina, tu vois toutes ces nanas toute la journée et…**

**\- Ok**

**-…Et moi je sais pas si je vais pouvoir trouver ma place et…**

**\- OK !**

**-…Comme c'est tout nouveau, je veux pas avoir peur de…**

**-…Emma…**

**-… me dire qu'une femme parfaitement canon pourrait…**

**-…Emma…**

**-… t'attirer et surtout la petite Ana, j'ai bien vu qu'elle te….**

**\- EMMA !**

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda la blonde qui sortait de ses pensées en se retrouvant face à la brune qui la fixait.

**\- J'ai dit oui !**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Deux fois.**

**\- Deux fois ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Ok ?**

**\- Ouais ok.**

**\- Autre chose ?**

**\- Euh… nan, je … euh…**

Régina la regarda, l'air satisfait. Contente d'avoir enfin réussi à faire taire Emma Swan quelques secondes.

**\- Il reste combien de règles ?**

Emma sembla sortir de sa béatitude, sans jamais cesser de la regarder.

**\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.**

Régina n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour se lever et prendre la main d'Emma et la forcer à se lever.

Elle devança la blonde pour aller dans la chambre.

Emma fixa les fesses de Régina totalement nues, son dos remarquablement fin mais musclé. Sa jupe qui était toujours autour de sa taille.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, Régina montra du doigt le lit lui intimant de s'y assoir.

Quand elle fut plantée en face d'elle, Régina fit descendre la fine fermeture éclair très lentement pendant qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

**\- Tu vas me tuer un jour, tu le sais ?**

La brune rit puis s'avança d'un pas de loup. Elle grimpa sur la blonde en mettant ses deux jambes des deux côtés.

Elle emprisonna les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux. Elle franchit sa bouche avec sa langue, menant une danse sensuelle mais rapide.

Puis elle arracha sa bouche à la sienne pour la regarder et lui sourire.

Avant de grimper plus haut, forçant Emma à s'allonger.

Quand enfin elle arriva là où elle voulait être, la blonde avait pleine vue sur le sexe complètement trempée de Régina qui s'assit sur sa bouche sans détour.

**\- Mange.**

Emma s'exécuta. Elle enfonça directement sa langue le plus profond possible dans l'antre de la brune. Elle fit quelques petits vas-et-viens qui arrachèrent des gémissements à la brune.

Cette même brune qui donnait des coups de bassin incontrôlés tellement le plaisir était fort, se tenant contre la tête de lit.

**\- Hm… Emma…**

La blonde sortie sa langue engourdie pour aller prendre le clitoris entre ses lèvres. Et elle le suça.

Régina entendait les gémissements d'Emma qui retranscrivait parfaitement le plaisir qu'elle prenait à la dévorer comme ça.

Elle sentait le plaisir grimper à une vitesse inimaginable, incontrôlable. Elle aurait voulu faire durer ce moment mais ses entrailles commençaient déjà à se fendre. Surtout quand elle baissa la tête et qu'elle aperçut Emma, les yeux fermés, savourant chaque goutte dont elle s'abreuvait. Elle la sentit gesticuler et fut attirée par ce qui devait la gêner. Mais quand elle tourna sa tête pour regarder en arrière, elle aperçut la main d'Emma s'affairer entre ses propres cuisses.

 **\- Oh non non non ! Même pas en rêve, Swan !** Emma ouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta net. La brune en profita pour se relever. **Il est hors de question que tu m'ôtes le plaisir de te faire jouir** , lui dit-elle alors qu'elle vint la surplomber, se plaçant entre ses cuisses.

La blonde, tout d'abord l'air étêté d'avoir été prise sur le vif, referma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Régina qui descendait, entre leur corps, jusqu'à remplacer sa main et entrer en elle d'une facilité déconcertante.

Elle voulait la sentir. Elle voulait la ressentir.

Elle trouva tout de même la force de réouvrir les yeux et de faire elle-même, glisser sa main entre leur corps pour, elle aussi, entrer en Régina.

La brune glissa sur le côté et elles se retrouvèrent face à face, sur le côté.

Elle se donnèrent tout l'accès possible et entamèrent un chant de gémissements et de bruits liquides.

Chacune en train de culbuter l'autre.

Chacune en train de faire céder toutes les dernières retenues.

De plus en plus vite.

De plus en plus profondément.

Transmettant à travers ses vas-et-viens toute l'envie d'aller encore plus loin. Autant en elles que dans leur relation.

Le plaisir pur qui se construisant dans leurs deux êtres et qui se consumait.

Régina retenait son orgasme. Elle aurait joui dans la bouche d'Emma quelques secondes plus tôt déjà si elle ne l'avait pas surprise en train de se masturber.

Quand elle entendit Emma ne plus pouvoir retenir ses gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris, elle arrêta de retenir ce qu'elle gardait.

Et elles jouirent.

Ensemble. Sans jamais cesser leurs mouvements.

Chacune criant le prénom de l'autre.

Quand enfin les orgasmes furent passés, elles sortirent leurs doigts mais n'ouvrirent pas les yeux. Elles restèrent comme ça, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Quelques secondes encore. Secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes.

Afin de faire durer de ce qui était leur commencement.

Dans le cerveau d'Emma, c'était l'anarchie. Un mélange d'endorphines entremêlées de doutes. Le silence n'avait rien de pesant, seuls ses doutes l'étaient.

Et si elle ne suffisait pas ? Et si dompter l'impitoyable Reine de Playas de Rosarito s'avérait bien plus complexe ?

Est-ce que la petite Emma Swan de San Diego suffirait à rendre heureuse la grande Régina Mills ?

 **\- Arrête de penser** , lui intima la brune, dans ses bras, les yeux clos, profitant de l'instant.

**\- Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ?**

**\- Je ne serais pas là si je ne le pensais pas Emma.**

**\- Alors pourquoi je flippe ?** Demanda-t-elle, mettant elle-même en pratique la règle n°1.

 **\- Parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait contre.** Oui, c'était vrai. Elles en avaient conscience. **Et je ne peux pas te promettre que, malgré toute la volonté que j'ai, ça n'arrive pas à nouveau.** Elle se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Et je m'en excuse d'avance, Emma. Mais je suis là et je suis prête à essayer.**

Emma lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

 **\- Me dis pas que je suis ta première petite amie officielle ?** Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 **\- Emploie encore une fois « petite amie » devant moi et je ne serai plus rien du tout pour toi**. Régina baissa les yeux, acceptant une certaine défaite. **Si.**

**\- Tu déconnes ?**

**\- Je n'ai… je n'avais besoin de personne pour être heureuse. J'ai un travail qui me satisfait.**

**\- Mais ça ne remplace pas un corps chaud dans le lit le soir après une journée horrible ?**

**\- J'ai… J'avais tous les corps chauds dont j'avais besoin. Et c'était une volonté de ma part qu'ils ne restent pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi le lendemain.**

**\- Mais tout ça va changer, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda la bonde, les yeux noirs et n'attendant pas d'autre réponse qu'un « oui ».

**\- Règle n°4 !**

**\- Je vois qu'on a bien tout retenu !**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, les règles sont faites pour être respectées,** dit Régina, mutine.

**\- Alors, allons-y…**

* * *

126 jours plus tard

**\- Et pourquoi pas : "Bordel and Co » ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- C'est vulgaire** , répondit Régina.

**\- Un bordel, c'est vulgaire de base. Y a pas de honte du coup.**

Emma était allongée dans la baignoire, plongée dans l'eau chaude.

Régina était devant, dos à elle. Allongée et posée sur son torse.

**\- Le mot bordel est vulgaire. Maison close est plus adapté. Donc non.**

**\- Je suis sûre que tu es dans le top 10 des femmes les plus « vulgaires » du pays.** Dit Emma en illustrant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

**\- Non, ce n'est pas négociable.**

**\- Rhoo.** Elle réfléchit pendant que la brune devant elle, avait les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et des senteurs parfumées qu'elle avait posées partout dans la salle de bain avant que les deux femmes s'y rejoignent. **Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Les plaisirs selon Swan-Mills ».**

**\- Emma, la prochaine fois que tu me sors une stupidité du même genre, j'annule le camion de déménagement de demain et tu resteras dans ton trou perdu à vendre des gode-ceintures.**

**\- Si je me souviens bien, les gode-ceintures que je vendais t'ont donné beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir.**

**\- Vantarde.**

**\- Non, objective.**

Régina allait répondre quelque chose mais s'arrêta.

Se remémorant leur rencontre.

Se souvenant de chaque seconde passée dans cette cabine d'essayage.

**\- Tu marques un point.**

**\- Merci de le reconnaître !**

**\- N'en fais pas trop non plus !** Ajouta la brune.

C'était leur rituel, prendre un bain.

Celui du vendredi soir, quand Emma rejoignait Régina chez elle pour passer le week-end ensemble. Puis elle repartait tôt le lundi matin pour être sûre de ne perdre aucune seconde à ses côtés.

Et ce vendredi soir n'y échappait pas.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Emma ne devait plus repartir. Enfin, à part le lendemain, pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires.

 **\- Et « Happy's » ?** Demanda la blonde, très sérieuse. **Finalement, toi comme moi, on veut juste vendre du bonheur ?** Régina ne répondit pas. **Gina ?**

 **\- Je le mets sur la liste des choix potentiels,** répondit-elle quelques interminables secondes plus tard.

**\- C'est un oui déguisé ?**

**\- C'est un peut-être qui n'a certainement rien de déguisé.**

Emma sourit puis s'avança pour plonger sa tête dans le cou de la femme qu'elle aimait, soufflant ces mots.

 **\- Avoue que l'idée te plaît,** lui dit-elle tout bas entre deux baisers dans son cou, faisant naître un désir qui ne s'était calmé que quelques minutes auparavant.

**\- Elle ne me déplaît pas. Mais si tu continues ce que tu fais, je n'aurais plus assez de facultés pour t'aider dans tes recherches.**

**\- Tu ne m'aides absolument pas, tu ne donnes aucune idée et refuses catégoriquement toutes les miennes.** Ajouta-t-elle en continuant d'éparpiller ses baisers.

126 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur « mise au point ».

126 jours qu'elles tentaient de faire baisser les barrières de Régina.

**\- Tu es infernale…**

**\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes** , ajouta Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tu maques un autre point.**

Et qu'elles y parvenaient.

Emma fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou, de son épaule, en sentant Régina se laisser aller aux caresses.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda la blonde entre deux baisers.

 **\- Hm ?** Répondit Régina, les yeux fermés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'Emma avait cessé tout mouvement.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Ok, va pour « Happy's ».**

**\- Yes !**

Les deux femmes avaient pris la décision de se rapprocher… définitivement. La distance entre elles n'était pas énorme mais elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable, surtout lorsque arrivait le lundi et qu'il fallait se séparer.

Emma avait attendu que Régina ait l'idée, l'envie, le besoin.

Et elle l'eut un vendredi soir, quant à l'arrivée de la blonde, elle la serra dans ses bras et su à cet instant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais vivre autrement que comme ça.

S'était alors posé la question du job d'Emma.

Oh, elle avait donné sa lettre de démission à M. Smith sans attendre mais… Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie une fois arrivée à Playas de Rosarito ?

La réponse fut comme une évidence pour Régina. Elle allait ouvrir sa propre boutique dans l'extension de la Maison de Régina dont les travaux avaient commencé quelques jours plus tard.

**_« -Wow, déjà ? Mais comment t'as fait ?_ **

**_\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à avoir comme clients les hommes les plus influents des environs. Personne n'oserait me dire non. J'ai trop de preuves en ma possession._ **

**_\- Vilaine Gina !_ **

**_\- Et t'as encore rien vu ! »_ **

Et tout s'était enchaîné.

Vite.

Très vite.

Mais pas « trop » vite.

Emma s'était laissée bercer par les directives d'une Régina qui s'impliquait.

Elles revenaient tellement de loin qu'Emma ne pouvait qu'assister à ça, penaude, extatique… Excitée.

La perspective de ce qui se dessinait n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée.

C'était dix fois mieux.

Régina, elle, avançait sans se retourner.

Non pas pour ne pas retourner en arrière par crainte de se laisser happer par la peur et de faire machine arrière.

Mais par certitude. La certitude que tout cela n'était qu'une évidence.

Emma. Son avenir.

Tous les démons qui l'habitaient partaient. Un à un. La peur d'aimer allant de pair avec la peur de perdre. Ce masque qu'elle portait.

Brisé. En 1000 morceaux.

Laissant place au sourire béat de chaque instant.

**_« - C'est terminé._ **

**_\- Pardon ?_ ** _Lui avait demandé Emma, surprise et apeurée alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son étreinte après une longue semaine de séparation._

**_\- Ne me laisse plus jamais subir ton absence Emma._ **

_Elle était restée debout devant elle, analysant ses mots, ses gestes, les traits de son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La réouvrit. Puis la referma, les yeux s'embrumant._

**_\- Est-ce ta manière à toi de me demander de venir vivre avec toi ?_ **

_Cette fois, c'est Régina qui était restée bouche close. Quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent une éternité pour la blonde._

**_\- Ne me fais pas me répéter, Swan._ **

_Dans toute cette retenue, cette peur, cette pudeur, Emma comprit._

_Et lui fit l'amour tout le week-end durant. »_

Une évidence, rien de plus qu'une évidence.

**\- On pourrait mettre des panneaux lumineux avec des néons de plein de couleurs différentes sur la façade ?**

**\- Et pourquoi pas un clown qui distribue des nez rouges à tes clients ?**

**\- Ah oua…**

**\- NON !**

**\- Oh ça va ! Quelle rabat-joie !**

**\- Ecoute-moi bien Emma Swan,** lui dit la brune en se retournant pour lui faire face **. Moi vivante, ta boutique ne ressemblera ni à un square pour enfants ni à une avenue semblable à celle de Broadway !**

 **\- Wow, ok !** Lui répondit la blonde en lui souriant.

 **\- Alors à partir de maintenant, la seule et unique fois que je t'autoriserai à parler, ce sera pour crier mon nom quand je serai en train de te baiser.** **Tu vas sortir de cette baignoire et aller t'allonger sur notre lit pour que je te montre à quel point tu as été vilaine de me dire que je suis une rabat-joie, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?**

 **\- Très clair** , répondit Emma du tac au tac.

 **\- Très bien, je préfère ça. Et s'il te prend l'envie de commencer sans moi, ce sera pire pour toi.** Ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde sortir et se sécher.

Et elle souriait.

Jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Jusqu'à s'en briser les os.

Elle souriait comme toutes ces femmes qu'elle prenait pour des niaises quand elles étaient amoureuses.

Elle sortit de la baignoire à son tour, se séchant prestement.

Avançant vers leur chambre.

Toujours en souriant.

Finalement, avançant vers bien plus que leur chambre.

* * *

The End


End file.
